La vida de M de Lemy Loud (traducción al español)
by Southern Reich
Summary: Lemy Loud se siente ignorado - especialmente por sus hermanas. Mientras tanto, su padre se lleva toda la diversión. Historia original por Flagg1991. Cover por raganoxer
1. Z es por Zenith

**Esta historia está parcialmetne inspirada por una serie de dibujos por Liozxd llamada "Lemy has it rough" Pueden encontrar su trabajo aquí: search/liozxd. Algo que el escritor original (Flagg1991) quiere lograr es que la gente deje de odiar tanto a este chico (a Lemy, no a Liozxd). Como sea, disfruten la historia.**

 **Canción: Ballroom Blitz por Krokus.**

* * *

Cuando tienes nueve hermanas, hombre, a veces simplemente necesitas alejarte de todo, ir por una caminata, montar en bicicleta o algo. No era el ruido lo que molestaba a Lemy, fue la constante mierda de " _papi, papi, papi_ ". Sus hermanas, desde Loan hasta Leia, tenían esa maldita obsesión con su padre. Hombre, su padre ni siquiera podía atravesar la puerta sin el incesante acoso de sus hermanas. " _Hola, papi; bienvenido a casa, papi; ¿quieres luchar, papi?"._ Le ponía los pelos de punta ver a sus hermanas arrimadas alrededor de él, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de su padre, plantándole delicados y no-tan-delicados besos en sus mejillas, mordisqueando sus orejas, llevándolo de la mano escalera arriba y dándole miradas seductivas por encima de sus hombros.

¿Dónde me quedé…? Ah, sí, esa mierda se estaba volviendo molesta. Y cada que era hora de alimentar a las fieras en el zoológico, él desaparecía. Y por eso quiero decir que dejaba la maldita casa, porque aún en su cuarto con la música a todo volumen podía escuchar el crujir del colchón y los jadeos y los _"¡Me vengo papi!"._ Eso lo hacía sentirse raro, como si su pecho se apretara y su estómago de verdad le pesara. Si escuchaba esa mierda por mucho tiempo, empezaba a sentirse… no sé, raro o lo que sea. Eso de verdad le molestaba, la manera en la que ellas actuaban alrededor de él, y la manera en la que _él_ actuaba con ellas. ¿Piensas que su padre alguna vez quisiera pasar tiempo con él? Nope. Tienes que chupar un pene si quieres su atención. Y la última cosa en el mundo que Lemy iba a hacer era poner el pene de su viejo en su boca. Que se joda, quédate con tus preciosas hijas, pervertido.

Actualmente Lemy se encontraba caminando en la calle Pine con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Era temprano en un día caluroso de Agosto, y vestía un chaleco color verde olivo sobre una playera negra y un pañuelo amarrado en la frente. Placas de identificación militares con el nombre de algún tipo muerto colgaban de su cuello; los tomó de los sobrantes del ejército hace unas semanas; cinco dólares por ellos, ¿Puedes creer eso? Prácticamente están regalando estas porquerías.

Se detuvo en la intersección y esperó a que la luz para los peatones cambiara de rojo a verde. Escuchó un sólido agudo a su izquierda y al voltear vio que se trataba de un grupo de niñas alrededor de su edad (o tal vez más jóvenes) caminando hacia él dando vueltas y jugando y esas cosas. Sus ojos instantáneamente voltearon hacia sus piernas. Era verano, ¿cierto?, así que ellas vestían faldas cortas. Empezaba a sentirse raro de nuevo, así que presionó el botón incesantemente. Vamos, vamos, tengo cosas que hacer. Ellas se acercaban más, y él tenía esa sensación de garganta seca y pesadez en el estómago que le daba cada que sus hermanas caminaban por la mañana vestidas únicamente con sus batas de dormir.

A él no le gustaba.

La luz cambió y se apresuró a caminar. Casi es atropellado por una gran Dodge azul. El conductor sonó el claxon y Lemy _casi_ le grita, pero no lo hizo porque los tipos que conducen vehículos grandes tienen penes pequeños y no tendrían problemas en sacarle la mierda a un niño de doce años. Lemy no era tonto, sabía que no tenía ninguna maldita oportunidad contra un tipo enojado porque sólo tenía cuatro centímetros entre las piernas. Ignoró al tipo y siguió caminando.

Se preguntaba, no por primera vez, ¿Cómo podía levarse con chicos de su edad? Todos sus amigos decían que les medía 25 o 27 centímetros, él tenía suerte si le medía 15. Algo le decía que hablaban pura mierda, pero cada vez que él veía uno (cuando encontraba a su papá y una de sus hermanas mirando pornografía) era grande, no lo sabía, tal vez más grande que el suyo. _Papi_ tenía unos buenos 25 centímetros, Lemy sabía eso de primera mano: Él ha visto esa maldita cosa más veces de las que ha visto la suya: Ha estado sentado en el sofá con Lupa, y lo siguiente que ve es que ella y papá están como animales mientras él está ahí sentado, sonrojado y tratando de no ver. Odiándose a él mismo porque estaba un poco-

Su pie izquierdo golpeó algo y empezó a perder el balance. Con suerte alcanzó a mover sus brazos hacia la izquierda y recuperó el equilibrio. Se enojó e iba a patear lo que sea casi lo mata, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que era. –Oh mierda- dijo.

Un antiguo reproductor de audio, al parecer de los setentas o algo así. Era color gris, liso y brillante con muchos botones, perillas y palancas. El tocadiscos en la parte superior protegido por una placa de plástico transparente.

Lemy _amaba_ este tipo de mierda, tenía en casa un par de radios de la vieja escuela que compró en ventas de garaje. Su favorito era el Patrolman-9 que encontró en la tienda de ahorro en la calle Elk donde su madre lo llevó para comprar ropa para la escuela. Era cromado y portátil y, hombre, lo tenía todo: AM, FM, VHF, SW. Logró encender ese chico malo una vez más lo usaba para escuchar policías, operadores de radio HAM y camioneros lanzándose mierda entre ellos. Jajajaja, esos tipos estaban locos.

Se agachó en una rodilla y examinó lo que encontró: No sólo reproducía AM/FM sino que también tenía ocho canales y reproducía _cassettes._ Buscó la marca fabricante y la encontró en la parte del frente: Zenith, la Z estilizada para que pareciera un rayo. Zenith es lo que te viene a la mente si de hacer sistemas de audio de calidad se trata.

¿Alguien en verdad iba a deshacerse de esto? Estaba junto a un cubo de basura al final de la banqueta, así que… sí, eso iban a hacer.

Pffff, ¿aún tenía el cable? Sip, ahí estaba. En ese caso, podría poner esa belleza a sonar en cuestión de nada… Si es que aún funcionaba. _Oh, ¿papi está muerto? Tiremos su Zenith en perfectas condiciones a la basura._

Idiotas.

Se levantó, miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, entonces lo recogió y se largó de ahí. Nos vemos luego.

Para cuando llegó a su hogar en la avenida Franklin veinte minutos después, sus brazos temblaban y el sudor bajaba por su cara. Diez cuadras atrás esta cosa pesaba dos kilos, ahora pesaba dos mil y apenas podía levantar sus pies del suelo. No iba a dejar que sus hermanas se enteraran de eso, empezarían a meterse con su masculinidad, y no hay nada peor que las chicas se burlen de tu masculinidad. Especialmente cuando lo que quieres es impresionarlas.

Ya en la puerta descansó un momento y recuperó el aliento. –Amigo, más vale que lo valgas- dijo a su nuevo radio. El radio no respondió. Eso es bueno, si lo hiciera habría un problema.

Cuando estaba seguro de que no se veía _tan_ jodido, tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien le abriera. Podía oír la televisión encendida, así que alguien debía estar en la sala. Dejar la televisión encendida y salir de la habitación no era bueno en ese lugar. _La electricidad, como que, no crece en los árboles, ¿sabes?_ Decía la tía Leni. No, no lo hace, gracias por darte cuenta.

Tocó la puerta de nuevo. -¡Hey!- gritó.

Unos sonidos de pisadas se escuchaban, su espalda estaba encorvada y sus piernas temblaban. ¿Puedes ir más lento?

La puerta se abrió y frente a él estaba Liena. Vestía su overol verde favorito. Sonrió cálidamente a él, y sus ojos voltearon a ver al radio que tenía Lemy en sus manos, lo miró con confusión. –Uh… Ese es un gran radio.

-Si- dijo Lemy. –Y también es pesado.

Ella asintió, y entendió lo que quiso decir su hermano. –Genial, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

Lemy veía hacia los lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta. –Internet- dijo. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- dijo Liena haciéndose a un lado.

-Gracias- dijo él entrando a la casa. Loan estaba en el sofá jugando uno de esos RPG's de dispara-a-todo-lo-que-veas. Esos juegos le gustaban mucho, y Lizzy miraba con curiosidad mientras los mounstros aparecían en la pantalla. Lemy agarró con fuerza el radio y subió por las escaleras. Subía los escalones inclinándose hacia adelanta para no perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás como ese tipo en la película _Psicosis_. Ya sabes, el que es apuñalado en la cara. Oh, no sabes de que hablo, pero está bien, nadie sabe.

En el segundo piso, se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Maldita sea, es la _última_ vez que recojo un radio de la acera. En su habitación (Un closet de blancos, ¿Pueden creerlo?) Se dejó caer en la cama y se recargó en sus rodillas con un suspiro de alivio. Sí, no volvería a hacer eso jamás.

Levantándose con esfuerzo, puso el radio en la mesa y levantó la tapa –Ahora sí, veamos que tenemos a…

-Oye-

Lemy se puso tenso al oír la monótona voz de su hermana. Ella lo tomó con la guardia baja. El usualmente sabía cada que ella se acercaba por el olor a cigarro que siempre tenía pegado, de la misma manera en la que Leia se le pegaba a _Papi_ cada que ella venía de la escuela. Podías olerla a una milla de distancia. El a veces la llamaba Camel Joe, ya sabes, por la mascota de los cigarrillos Camel. A ella no le gustaba, y en venganza, una vez hizo tropezar a Lemy. Y adivinen quién consiguió de regalo de cumpleaños un encendedor que daba toques eléctricos.

-Hola- dijo Lemy y miró sobre su hombro. Ella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, sus manos estaban dentro de las grandes bolsas de su sudadera negra, su cabello blanco casi tocaba sus hombros, y su cara llena de pecas tenía un leve comienzo de espinillas. Ella tenía trece, un año más que Lemy, y tenía una maldita actitud punk/gótica que Lemy no sabía describir. El la molestaba por ello, pero muy dentro de él le gustaba, ¿saben? Aparte de Lyra, ella era la única hermana con la que sentía que tenía algo en común. A ambos les gustaban algunas bandas, algunos estilos musicales, y… oh si, las películas de horror, algunas de ellas, bueno, solo las mejores, no esas películas gays clase B tipo _Puedo ver el cierre en la espalda del mounstro y los hilos que sostienen a los murciélagos_ que le gustaban tanto a Lizy.

El también creía que ella era un poco… Ya saben.

Empezaba a sentirse raro de nuevo. Mierda.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando el radio.

-Es mi nuevo Zenith- dijo con una sonrisa –Lo encontré camino a casa- puso sus manos en la tapa de plástico y lo miró con un orgullo paternal. –¿Puedes creer que alguien se iba a deshacer de esto?

Lupa miró el artefacto. Estaba cubierto de polvo, la placa donde estaban los botones estaba rota y tenía golpes en toda la carcasa. –Si.

La sonrisa de Lemy desapareció y su ceño se frunció. -¿No tienes otro lugar a donde ir?

Ella lo pensó por un minuto. –Si, de hecho papá…

Lemy miró hacia el piso enojado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- dijo mientras volvía su atención al radio. –Ve a jugar con _papi_ \- dijo mientras le indicaba que se fuera sacudiendo su mano.

-¿Jugar con _papi_?

-Si, vete, no querrás perderte la hora de _papi_.

Lupa frunció el ceño. –Como sea- dijo y se dio vuelta para irse. Lemy la veía mientras se marchaba, sus ojos se deslizaban por su espalda hasta sus piernas. No caminaba de una manera femenina, pero su trasero se movía de todas formas, eso lo hacía sentirse aún más raro. ¿Saben qué resolverá eso?

Se levantó y cerró la puerta. Listo, mucho mejor. Ahora podría concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba: Este radio. Lo tomó y lo puso en su escritorio. Hizo a un lado un montón de papeles, cables y herramientas. Se sentó en una silla, encendió la lámpara y la apunto hacia el radio. Lupa no estaba del todo equivocada, esta cosa estaba un poco golpeada. Eso añadía carácter. No era una cosa blanda, brillante y nueva recién salida de la caja, era un radio que de hecho usaron y disfrutaron hace mucho tiempo.

Si, la gruesa capa de polvo era un indicador, corrió su dedo a través de la agarradera y cuando lo miró estaba _cubierto_. Sip, se limpió su dedo con su playera, el paso número uno sería un baño. Los lectores de cinta tendrían que ser limpiados, la maldita-un momento. Tomó un lápiz y una hoja de papel y anotó limpiar el radio en su lista de cosas por hacer. Lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrar un destornillador Phillips. Cosas como estas hay que desarmarlas para limpiarlos, ¿cierto?

Retiró los tornillos que sostenían en su lugar la tapa, la retiró y la hizo a un lado. Cuando miró el interior, se llevó una sorpresa.

Había algo ahí.

Un objeto extraño si me lo permiten.

Tomó el radio y lo puso contra la poca luz del sol que entraba desde su ventana. Por un momento no sabía que era, hasta que lo vio bien. –A la mierda…

Era una bolsa tipo ziploc.

Una bolsa tipo ziploc llena de _yerba_.

Su cara hizo una sonrisa estúpida –Oh, wow…

Alguien en algún punto del pasado escondió su mercancía ahí y se olvidó completamente de ella. Él no sabía mucho acerca de la hierba (había fumado un par de veces en la casa de un amigo) pero sabía algo: Había suficiente en esa bolsa para alimentar una familia de hippies por un mes.

Miró con nervios sobre sus hombros (hermanas, ninguna de ellas respeta tu maldita privacidad, y al menos una de ellas *tos*Leia*tos* probablemente lo delataría). Estaba solo… por ahora. Colocó la bolsa en sus piernas, la abrió, y entonces respiró profundo. De nuevo, no era un experto, pero el olor era embriagante.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y dio una carcajada. Hombre, ¿quién dijo que Lemy Loud no tenía buena suerte? Había obtenido un buen radio y una bolsa bien gorda de maría el mismo día.

Si, tenía _muy_ buena suerte.

O tal vez no.

Era hora de la cena, la única hora del día donde toda la familia estaba en el mismo cuarto. Escucha esto: Nueve hermanas, un viejo, una mamá y nueve tías. Esas son veintiún malditas personas ¿Sabes lo que cuesta _alimentar_ a tantas personas? Él no sabía, y no quería averiguarlo. Odiaba los frijoles y lo que sea que cocinara su padre, pero lo respetaba, ¿sabes? Cuando juegas a ser Gordon Ramsey para veintiún personas _cada noche_ , tienes que cocinar bien.

Como sea. Como decía, la cena era la única hora en donde todos estaban en la misma habitación, así que a veces Lemy se sentía perdido entre la multitud. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Últimamente era peor. Porque veía como sus hermanas veían a su padre. Cada una de ellas lo miraban con unos ojos de lujuria (excepto Lizy y Lulu, pero espera a que sean más grandes…) Se reían de sus bromas tontas, competían por su atención… y lo veían con esa mirada. Hombre, eso era lo peor de todo, porque cuando él las miraba, se sentía como un pedazo de mierda, ¿saben? ¿Por qué no lo miraban a él de la misma manera?

Digo, se siente genial ser notado por el sexo opuesto ¿cierto? Al menos saber _Oye, hay chicas allá afuera que piensan que soy algo atractivo, genial._ Él no lo entendía; papá sí, y Lemy se sentaba en el sofá a ver cómo ellas veían a papá. No sabía que era lo que estaba pagando para merecer eso. Celos, eran celos. Así de simple.

La noche no era fácil tampoco, pero no se preocupen, vamos a llegar a eso, siempre lo hacemos.

Pero sí, le daba celos que papá tuviera toda la atención. ¿Acaso soy feo o algo? ¿No importo? ¿Al menos pueden hacer un cumplido sobre mis malditos zapatos o algo así? No, no había sobras para él porque _papi_ … Pff. Una, solo una. Sólo quería que una lo mirara hambrienta y como si él estuviera en el menú. Hombre, si Leia volteara sus grandes ojos azules hacia él y mordiera su labio inferior como lo hacía con papá… Hermano, oh hermano, no quería pensar en eso porque lo hacía sentirse raro, en formas que podía explicar, y en formas en las que no. Era como… ya saben, un dolor, un dolor en el pecho. _Eso_ le dolía.

Es un poco raro cuando lo digieres, pero no importa, su viejo lo hacía con sus hermanas a diestra y siniestra. Se había vuelto normal a este punto. Si, normal. Totalmente normal.

Lo hacía sentir como una basura el tener que expresar sus sentimientos, incluso para él mismo. ¿Saben qué? Él estaba interesado en las chicas, estaba rodeado por ellas; su cabello largo, sus hermosas sonrisas, cuerpos sensuales, y ninguna de ellas lo notaría a él. Patético. Lo sé. Pequeño marica quejumbroso, pero aun así eso le molestaba si pensaba mucho en ello, porque… hombre, él quería una chica en su cama, quería besar a Lyra o a Liena o a quien fuera, y el no ser capaz de hacerlo y escuchar que su papá lo hacía cada noche… lo volvía loco, de verdad. Lo hacía temblar y lo ponía tenso.

Leia era su favorita. Amaba la manera en la que llevaba sus coletas, ¿y ese uniforme escolar? Por dios. Liby era parecida a ella. Cuando estaba solo en la noche, se imaginaba poniendo sus manos en sus piernas, acariciándolas lentamente, quitándole su falda, sintiendo su piel blanca y suave y…

Empezaba a ponerse erecto.

Ok, suficiente. Estoy bien, no me afecta, solo… eso. Tomó un bocado con su tenedor y lo llevó a su boca. Masticó lentamente y trató con todo lo que tenía de no mirar a ninguna de sus hermanas – ellas no lo querían de todas maneras, ellas quería a _papi_. En lugar de eso, miró los senos de la tía Lucy. Vestía un sueter negro pegado a su figura que los hacía resaltar _hermosamente_. No eran muy grandes, pero a él no le importaba, le gustaban pequeños. Pecho plano, copa A, copa B… Lacy una vez estaba enojada porque sus senos no estaban creciendo y él le dijo que estaban bien así. Ya saben, totalmente casual. Maldición, para él eran perfectos, quería desesperadamente jugar con ellos, tanto que dolía. Sobar sus pezones con sus pulgares, hacerla respirar rápido, nublar su vista...

-¿Lemy?

Lemy dio un pequeño sobresalto, _no estaba mirando nada_. Su padre lo miraba con una ceja levantada como un policía que espera a que un criminal suelte la sopa. -¿Pasó algo interesante hoy?

Si, encontré una maldita tonelada de hierba en la radio vieja que encontré. Quemaré un poco más tarde… y tal vez venda algo. –Encontré un asombroso radio en la banqueta- dijo en alto.

-¿En serio?- dijo su padre levantando su cabeza como si estuviera genuinamente interesado. No lo estaba. Ahora, si Lemy tuviera una vagina…

-Si- dijo Lemy esperando a que la conversación se acabara tan pronto como fuera posible. –Sí, es genial.

-¿Funciona?

Vamos viejo, déjame en paz. –El radio funciona pero tengo que arreglar algunos detalles- dijo tomando los frijoles con su tenedor y llevándolos a su boca. Papá asintió y volteó a mirar a Lyra. Lemy no escuchó lo que dijo porque la verdad no le importaba. Cuando acabó, levantó su plato y lo llevó al fregadero, lo dejó ahí y caminó escaleras arriba. En su cuarto, cerró la puerta, caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó. Mierda casi lo olvido. Con un suspiro se levantó y fue al baño, el cual sorpresivamente estaba libre. Con veintiún personas en la casa, sentarse en el trono era más difícil que lanzarse para presidente, por lo cual él siempre iba afuera a menos que quisiera cagar.

Buscó en las puertas bajo el lavabo, moviendo cajas de tampones y botes de champú hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Una pila de paños amontonados en una esquina. Tomó uno, lo remojó un poco en el lavabo, y se lo llevó hacia su cuarto.

Okey, ¿es todo?

Volteó hacia ambos lados. Sí, estaba solo. De nuevo en su cuarto, se sentó frente a su escritorio y empezó a limpiar el radio, pero se detuvo. ¿Saben? Algo de música no estaría nada mal. La música lo hace todo mejor. Realmente sofoca esos pensamientos que no quieres tener, como esos acerca del examen de matemáticas de mañana jejeje.

Sin mirar, metió su mano en el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó la caja de un CD. Sacó el disco y lo puso en la bandeja de su estéreo y le dio a play. Un fuerte riff de rock pesado sonó por las bocinas, se sentó y dio un suspiro.

 _Oh it's been getting so hard_

 _Living with the things you do to me_

 _My dreams are getting so strange_

 _I'd like to tell you everything I see_

Se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó el pañuelo y empezó a pasarlo por la cubierta del radio. Su cabeza sacudiéndose de adelante hacia atrás al ritmo de la canción.

 _Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact_

 _His eyes are as red as the sun_

 _And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her_

 _Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

¿Algo interesante pasó hoy, Lemy? ¿Algo genial, Lemy? Seguro papá, hice un montón de cosas interesantes hoy. Te contaría todo, pero algo me dice que en realidad no te importa. La verdad me importa un carajo si te importa o no. No me cuelgo de ti y pongo mi culo al aire para tener tu aprobación como tus pequeñas… Lo entiendo, las vaginas mandan. ¿Te digo la verdad? Si las tuviera frente a mí…

 _Oh, I see a man at the back_

 _As a matter of fact, his eyes are as red as a sun_

 _And a girl in the corner, let no one ignore her_

 _Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

Estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que pensar en eso. Sonaba como un niño llorón aún para él mismo. _Boo-hoo, wah-wah, llora perra, llora_. Aventó el pañuelo en la mesa y se sentó pesadamente. Una idea le pasó por la mente y un foco imaginario se encendió sobre su cabeza. Tengo una bolsa de maría, ¿cieto? ¿Qué carajo _estoy haciendo_? Abrió su cajón, tomó la yerba y la puso sobre la mesa. ¿Con qué voy a fumar esto?

 _And the man at the back said: "Everyone attack"_

 _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

 _And the girl in the corner said: "Boy, I wanna warn ya"_

 _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

 _Ballroom blitz_

¿Y con qué carajo voy a encender esto? ¿Aún estaba ese encendedor de parrillas en la despensa? Miró sobre su hombro y pensó que podría saber la respuesta aún sin levantarse.

Lupa tiene un encendedor.

Si, y tal vez ella quisiera fumar con él. La yerba siempre es mejor si tienes a alguien con quien compartirla. El en ningún momento había pensado en lo que uno de sus amigos le dijo acerca de que las chicas que fuman yerba se ponían calientes, y no sentía esa punzada en el pecho que te da cuando sientes que algo malo va a pasar. Bueno, si lo tenía, pero porque no tenía una pipa o algo, y era difícil fumar sin una pipa.

Tenía una lata vacía de refresco sobre unos manuales de mecánica. La tomó y le quitó el abridor, cortándose un poco en el proceso. Hizo cuidadosamente seis hoyos con forma de pirámide. Posó sus labios sobre el hoyo que tenía la lata como si fuera a tomar de ella, y dio una calada de prueba, y boom, estamos listos.

Ahora a ir por Lupa.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo. En la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, asomó su cabeza y la encontró sentada con un cuaderno sobre sus piernas y una pluma en su mano. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el frente y movía lentamente la pluma en su mano. Cada quién tenía su talento, y el de Lupa era dibujar. Ella era buena, no era algo como _santo cielo, voy a abrir una cuenta en Deviantart_ , pero denle tiempo. La práctica hace al bla bla bla.

-Hey- dijo Lemy y ella volteó. Los ojos de él se posaron sobre sus labios y luego sobre sus ojos marrones, después sobre la línea de su mandíbula. Entonces recordó a lo que venía.

-Uh, ¿Puedes… venir un minuto?- dijo mientras frotaba su nuca. Sí, no era una de sus mejores ideas. Lupa lo miró con curiosidad arqueando una ceja. –N-necesito tu ayuda. Trae tu encendedor.

La ceja de Lupa se relajó tan sigilosamente que no lo notarías ni no la conocieras. -¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?

Lyra pasó por atrás de él y le dio un pequeño toque juguetón en la cabeza. –Esto involucra… ya sabes.

Ella lo miró esperando a que le diera una respuesta concreta.

-Sólo acompáñame.

Con un –Como sea- puso su cuaderno a un lado de la cama, se levantó y siguió a Lemy hasta su cuarto.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó entrando a la habitación.

Él puso la bolsa frente a ella, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Cierra la puerta- dijo mientras que ella obedecía. Cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- preguntó Lupa. Su tono de voz había cambiado.

-La encontré en mi Zenith- dijo –Ya no es tan tonto, ¿verdad?- abrió la bolsa y sacó un poco de su contenido. Luego de esto la cerró y la puso en su escritorio para tomar la lata que había modificado y poner un poco de yerba sobre los hoyos que había hecho. Luego de esto se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Pásame el encendedor.

Lupa lo miró por un momento con una expresión misteriosa, entonces se acercó y sacó el encendedor de la bolsa de su sudadera. –De hecho, estoy impresionada- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Tomó el encendedor de la mano de Lupa y colocó la lata contra sus labios. _¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Impresionada?_ Parecía que no estaba siendo sensata. Mierda, ¿también tienes algo que decir hermana? Mi vagina _de verdad_ necesita escucharlo. En voz alta: - A veces tengo mis momentos- Presionó la lata contra sus labios, giró la rueda del encendedor y puso el fuego sobre la yerba. El humo bajó ásperamente por su garganta, se introdujo en sus pulmones y empezó a toser. _Maldita sea_. Le pasó la lata y el encendedor a Lupa mientras él trataba de mantener sus pulmones en su lugar. Ella tomó la lata, la presionó contra sus pulmones y encendió la hierba. Inhaló el humo y lo sostuvo por un momento, después lo sacó con un tosido.

Hicieron eso por unas tres veces más hasta que la yerba se volvió cenizas. Lemy se sentía ligero, risueño y no podía sentir su cara. Se reía como un maldito idiota. Lupa se le unió, al principio se reía ligeramente, pero después comenzó a reír más fuerte. El sonido de su risa era realmente hermoso, el corazón de Lemy empezó a latir más fuerte; De repente, se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Su pierna casi pegada a la de ella, su mano derecha en su rodilla, tan… Uh, acariciable, su calidez, el aire limpio cubierto por el aroma de la marihuana y el humo de cigarro.

-¿Por qué reímos?- preguntó Lupa.

-No lo sé - dijo él con un bufido. –Esta mierda es buena, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y rió. –No siento mi cara.

Que gracioso, él tampoco. ¿Acaso ella querría besarlo de la misma manera en la que él la quería besar? ¿Acaso ella también sentía la misma, desesperación y _necesidad hormonal_?

Probablemente no porque _ella_ lo hacía cada que quería. Ella liberaba su tensión, mientras la de él crecía y crecía y crecía, y tenía que escuchar a su viejo haciéndolo con alguna de sus hermanas, o a veces tenía que verlos. Si, tal vez él era un imbécil celoso, pero ponte en sus zapatos; si no te sientes _un poco_ amargado, entonces eres mentiroso o gay.

¿Qué tenía de bueno papá de todas formas? No era un casanova sexy, era un tipo normal…. Un tipo normal justo como Lemy. ¿Por qué ellas amaban a su papá pero no a él? ¿Por qué ellas besan y tocan a papá pero no a él? ¿Qué tenía él de malo?

No lo sabía, pero empezaba a sentir que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Dejó la lata en el escritorio y le devolvió el encendedor a Lupa. Sus dedos rosaron su mano, y su corazón se saltó un latido. Sus ojos se quedaron trabados mirando a los de ella, y entonces hacia sus labios que brillaban con la luz que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Estás volando- dijo ella.

¿A qué sabrían sus labios? ¿Dulce? Él sabía que no, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Empezó a acercarse a ella, pero entonces el teléfono de Lupa sonó. Ella volteó su cabeza para ver el teléfono, su cabello flotaba sobre su cara. Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono. –Es papá, me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Lemy veía como ella se iba, sintiendo la combinación más fuerte de deseo y decepción que jamás ha sentido en su vida. –Gracias por la yerba.

Lemy se sentó contra la pared y abrazó sus rodillas. Su cara mostraba una expresión de amargura. _Papi, papi, papi._

 _Espero que tu pene se caiga._

Aunque aun siendo el suyo el único pene en la casa, probablemente _nadie_ le haría caso.

Que se jodan. Quédense con su querido _papi_. Estoy harto de ser un llorón. Se levantó para terminar de limpiar su radio, pero se tambaleó y por poco se cae.

 _Olvídenlo._ Pensó mientras se acostaba en su cama. Esta mierda puede esperar. Se estiró y llevó sus manos a su pecho; no iba a dormir (apenas eran las siete), pero necesitaba descansar y dejar que la yerba… ya saben… se le bajara… el… efecto y…

Ronquido.

* * *

 **Nota: Hola a todos.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítlo. Esta es la primera vez que traduzco un fic, así que estoy abierto a cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia que me den para mejorar.**

 **Quisiera tomarme el tiempo para agradecer a Flagg1991, el escritor original de la historia, por darme el permiso para traducirla.**

 **Aquí dejo el link de la historia original: s/12872452/1/The-BS-Life-of-Lemy-Loud**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Un relajante día en el río

Todo tiene su lado bueno. El lado bueno de dormir a las siete de la noche como una mujer de noventa años era levantarse antes de las cinco de la mañana. A Lemy le gustaban las mañanas; eran calmadas y pacíficas, y, oye, no había filas para usar el baño. Con otras veinte personas en la casa, tenías suerte si querías una ducha caliente: No importa si tomas una en la mañana o en la tarde, siempre había una docena más de personas con la misma idea, y a menos que tuvieras la energía para pelear como Don Cangrejo contra el ejército de los muertos vivos, tendrías agua fría. _¡Apresúrate, tengo que orinar! ¡Necesito ponerme maquillaje! ¡Necesito soltar uno bien gordo!_ Esa última era Lacy. Siendo la deportista en la casa (aparte de la tía Lynn), comía como un maldito pájaro, ¿saben? Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, proteína, granola, _debo vigilar mis calorías_. Eso era bueno, hasta que se comía una gigantesca rebanada de pizza o una grasosa hamburguesa. Diez minutos después de la última mordida, corría hacia el baño con las manos contra su trasero. _Debo ir debo ir debo ir debo ir ahora mismo, debo ir debo ir debo ir._ ¿Recuerdan ese comercial? No, no lo recuerdan. Juro que a veces estoy solo aquí.

Basta con decir que la hora de la ducha era difícil y a Lemy de verdad le aterraba. Hoy por otro lado, tomó la ducha más caliente que jamás había tomado. Y adivinen: nadie lo molestó… nadie tocó la puerta, nadie de verdad necesitaba orinar, nadie sabía si quiera que él estaba despierto.

De nuevo, eso era parte de la maldición, aun cuando ellos estaban frente a él

Aun así eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que había podido aplicarse shampoo y acondicionador. Nunca tenía tiempo para eso, así que poder hacerlo a su gusto de verdad lo puso de buen humor. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de esa maldita erección mañanera; la mejor parte de la pubertad era levantarse duro sin razón. _Esa pesadilla acerca del hombre comiendo zombies vampiro del espacio de verdad era aterradora, tanto que mi amiguito se despertó primero que yo._ Ellas no sabían lo que pasaba cuando "él" estaba despierto, y cuando decía "pasaba" quería decir que de verdad le sucedía, no es lógico. Simplemente _oye, hay un bulto en mis pantalones_ , casi como esa canción que dice "eyaculé en mis pantalones" El nunca había llegado a esos extremos, pero amigo, unas cuantas veces estaba a punto.

Oh, y que dios lo perdone si sus hermanas lo veían así. Un par de veces cometió el error de salir de su habitación medio dormido con su pene marcándose por debajo de sus boxers. Y era o reacciones tipo _Ew, Lemy, asqueroso_ , o veinte minutos de bromas sobre micro penes. La broma que hizo Leia de que no crecía porque siempre estaba en la sombra de verdad le dolió porque era verdad, siempre estaba en la sombra, porque ya sabes, no quería que ella pensara que era pequeño. Quería que ella pensara que era grande y duro y…

Sigamos

Lavarte el trasero sin que te estén apresurando es genial ¿eh? Y el agua… hermano, podría haberse quedado ahí todo el día.

Hablando de agua, tal vez podría ir al río más tarde y nadar un poco. Eso siempre era divertido; estaba esa enorme cosa de concreto donde antes había un puente que sostenía las vías del tren, y el agua era lo suficientemente profunda como para no romperte cada uno de tus huesos, a menos que hubiera una sequía como el año pasado - en ese caso estarías jodido, _Geronimooooooo-splat!_ Como un insecto contra un parabrisas. Había visto eso una vez, un niño se colgaba de las barras como si fuera Tarzan, y casi se arranca por completo la pierna. Debieron haberlo oído gritar, casi como cuando Lacy esta con papá y…

¿Huh? Hay una grieta en uno de los azulejos de la pared. Me pregunto cómo pasó. ¿Alguien lo golpeó? Podía ver a la tía Lynn haciéndolo. De hecho, esa visión era tan clara como el día: Ella parada ahí, con el agua y el jabón deslizándose por su tonificado cuerpo…

Maldita sea, ahora necesitaba masturbarse.

Si… mejor no. No le gustaba masturbarse, lo hacía sentirse algo así como… un perdedor, ¿saben? _Miren, ahí va Lemy jugando con su pee-pee de nuevo porque nadie más quiere tocarlo, que patético. Ahora dame más duro, papi, papi, papi._

Amigo, necesitas relajarte, tienes que bajar toda esa tensión. Suenas como un llorón.

De verdad lo hacía.

De acuerdo, se acabó. No pensaré más en esa mierda, mejor pensaré en el río. Un buen lugar donde nadar con tu lata de soda modificada donde puedes fumar un poco de maría… a menos que hubiera mucha gente, lo cual era muy probable. Llevaría eso de todas formas, solo por si acaso.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, cerró la llave y se amarró una toalla. ¿Saben? Luego de ese pequeño lloriqueo pensando en sus hermanas y su padre… esa mierda, se sentía mejor; una caliente y larga ducha, nadie rompiéndole las pelotas… si pudiera hacer esto todos los días, no le importaría tanto… bueno, ya saben… _papi papi papi._

 _Papi, papi, papi_ ya no significaba nada en esos momentos. Lemy se sentía bien y listo para empezar su día. _Debería fumar esa mierda más seguido,_ pensó mientras recorría el pasillo a oscuras y el vapor salía de su cuerpo. En su cuarto, se puso un par de jeans y se sentó frente a su escritorio. El radio que había recogido ayer de la basura estaba listo para ser arreglado, tenía retirada la tapa y sus componentes estaban frente a él, como una mujer con las piernas abiertas.

Ahí vamos de nuevo. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia el frente con sus manos en las sienes. Trató de concentrarse en los componentes del radio, pero su mente aún estaba distraída - pensando en Lupa y el aroma de su cabello, en Leia y la forma en la que su falda pasaba por sus largas y hermosas piernas, en la manera en la que podías ver los pezones de Liby a través de su bata de dormir, en-

El destornillador se resbaló y se clavó en su mano.

-¡OH MEIRDA!- gritó al tiempo que retiraba su mano y la sostenía contra su cuerpo. ¡Hijo de puta! Dijo con enojo y arrojó el destornillador contra la pared, el mango de plástico impactó y se partió en dos. Miró su herida, era un raspón que casi sangraba. No era muy grande, pero dolía de la puta madre.

Eso es lo que te ganas por dejar que tu mente divague mientras usas herramientas, idiota. Da gracias que no era una sierra o de _verdad_ te habrías lastimado. _En este episodio de El taller de Paul Timberman: Me corté mi pene con una sierra. No es como que lo iba a necesitar de todas formas._

Okey, suficiente lloriqueo.

Por suerte para él, aún tenía un destornillador que le quitó a la tía Lana la última vez que la ayudó con uno de sus estúpidos proyectos para mejorar la casa. Siempre hacía eso. Ella le decía "Al" por ese tipo gordo que aparece en "Tool Time". Al era el compañero de Paul Timberman, y cada que la tía Lana necesitaba su ayuda, le decía _¡Oye Al, ven aquí!_ Cada que la escuchaba pidiendo su asistencia, el huía: Una vez incluso saltó desde una ventana. Bueno, fue más una caída ya que lo que quería hacer era subir, pero es lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Ok, concéntrate, idiota.

Concentrado, se volvió a sumergir en el mundo de los cables, transistores y pequeñas partes móviles que podrías perder fácilmente si no eras lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Di lo que quieras de las cosas de la vieja escuela, pero, hombre, esas cosas fueron hechas para durar. No era una de esas cosas tipo _Oh, la dejé caer desde una altura de diez centímetros hasta una almohada de plumas, ahora está destrozada y necesito una nueva._ Le encantaba trabajar con radios viejos porque no tenías que tratarlos como si fuera una bolsa de huevos.

Estaba completamente perdido en los componentes del radio cuando se escuchó un golpe en su puerta, lo cual lo hizo sobresaltar. ¿En serio? ¿Es mucho pedir que…

Fue entonces que notó los dorados rayos de sol que entraban a través de su ventana. -¿Si?

La puerta se abrió. –El desayuno está listo- dijo Lyra.

Ok, gracias.

En lugar de dar media vuelta y alejarse, entró a la habitación y puso su mano sobre su hombro; la sensación de su mano sobre su piel desnuda hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y que su estómago se estremeció. -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

-E-es un radio-

Lyra dio una pequeña risa. –Sí, _eso_ supuse. ¿Es el que encontraste ayer?

Lemy asintió. Su garganta estaba realmente seca. –Sí, yo, uh, yo lo encontré.

Asintiendo lentamente, Lyra apretó su hombro. –Genial- dijo soltando su hombro y volteándose para marcharse; Lemy soltó un suspiro que no sabía que sostenía, y el lugar en donde ella tocó se puso tenso. Trató de relajarse, pero no funcionó.

No, no era uno de esos malditos pervertidos que se calentaban porque _Hermano, esa chica me tocó, fapfapfap._ Ella era su hermana, las hermanas tocan a sus hermanos, es algo normal. No es necesario tener una erección por eso.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigía al pasillo, pero se detuvo y se puso una playera negra que tomó de la pila de la ropa sucia y se la puso: AC/DC estaba escrito en el pecho con letras blancas. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a sus hermanas sentadas en la mesa. Mamá, papá y las tías estaban en el trabajo, solo estaban en la casa la tía Lori y la tía Luan… quienes no estaban ahí en ese momento. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Lacy reía. -¿Saben por qué Leia perdió sus dientes frontales?

Oh mierda, era la hora de las críticas. Le gustaba mucho escucharlas… cuando él no era el objetivo. – ¿Porque papá se los tiró con su pene?-preguntó él.

-Debo decir- dijo Lacy –Podrías meter un balón de futbol ahí.

La cara de Leia estaba roja. Sus brillantes ojos azules reflejaban ira. Ella siempre era hermosa, pero cuando se enojaba, ¡ummm!

Haciendo esos pensamientos a un lado, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un plato del gabinete que estaba sobre el fregadero y fue hacia la isla donde los platos estaba en línea: la mesa. Veamos que tenemos: huevos revueltos, tocino, salchichas, puré de papas… diablos, desayunos como estos sólo sucedían una vez en la vida. Usualmente desayunaban cereal porque _Es para lo que alcanza_. Lemy lo entendía, con veintiún personas las cuentas estaban se iban hasta el techo, eran muchos niños, pero aun así, de once adultos nueve tenían un trabajo de tiempo completo. Lisa trabajaba en una compañía farmacéutica, por dios, ¿me estás diciendo que con _eso_ no podemos tener huevos revueltos de vez en cuando? Pff.

Llevó su plato a la mesa y tomó la silla al lado de Lacy. Ella tomó una porción de huevos con la cuchara y la llevó hacia Leia, quien veía la comida y no a su hermana. –Le, abre la boca.

-No me llames "Le"- dijo con enojo.

Lacy rodó los ojos. –Abre la boca… Leia.

En lugar de eso, Leia le mostró el dedo medio, y Lacy se rió.

-Sabes, Lace- dijo Lyra mientras tomaba un poco de huevo con su tenedor –No eres la indicada para hablar sobre los dientes de los demás.

Lemy ahogó una pequeña carcajada y Lacy lo miró con enojo. Era cierto, sus dientes tampoco eran perfectos. Tenía un pequeño espacio en forma de V de cabeza en medio de sus dientes frontales, el cual se ganó en un partido de americano. Él pensaba que era tierno, pero ella a veces era sensible con este tipo de cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No la había escuchado la otra noche con papá, jadeando y gimiendo como si estuviera dando a luz? ¿No estuvieron haciéndolo hasta las tres de la mañana? Vamos, di algo, te desafío.

Y si lo hizo. -¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó.

-De nada, dientes de sable, no te preocupes.

Un gran coro de "OOOOOOHHHH" se escuchó entre sus hermanas mientras que la cara de Lacy denotaba enojo. ¿Toqué un punto sensible? –Por qué no te escondes de vuelta en el closet que tienes por habitación?- preguntó ella.

En la familia Loud siempre había críticas. Si espiabas por la ventana para ver una, en primera: ¿qué mierda pasa contigo? Segundo, pensarías que todos se odian y se están lanzando insultos. Ese no era el caso. Así era como pasaban el tiempo, diciendo las cosas más horribles acerca de cada uno, y al siguiente minuto todo estaba bien. Tal vez era raro, pero ellos eran una familia rara.

Lemy se sabía esta, pero aun así le dolía. Ve y escóndete a tu closet como ese pequeño secreto que nadie quiere. -¿No es tarde para que llegues al comité de las tablas?- dijo él.

-¿No estás llegando tarde al club de los vírgenes perdedores?

Nadie pudo resistirse, ni siquiera Loan: Leia trató de aguantar una risa malintencionada y sus hombros temblaban, Lyra golpeó su puño contra la mesa, Liby se llevaba sus manos a la boca para tratar de no soltar una carcajada. Y Lacy lo miraba con una sonrisa presumida que decía "gané".

La cara de Lemy se enrojeció. –No- dijo con un tono bajo pero furioso, y sus hermanas se rieron aún más fuerte, más cruel, con más odio. Era verdad, era un virgen perdedor, y todas lo sabían.

Su enojo se desbordó, -¡Vayanse a la mierda malditas perras!- dijo con furia y se levantó tan rápido que tiró su silla. Lacy lo miró con una sonrisa como la de la Mona Lisa, y él trató de aguantarse para tratar de no golpearla. Se volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación con su cara roja y sus manos vueltas puños, con el sonido de la risa de sus hermanas siguiéndolo como la peste.

Malditas perras, ellas también serían vírgenes si papá no fuera un maldito pervertido al que le gusta tener sexo con sus hijas. Eso es _asqueroso_ , digo, ¿quién hace eso? Digo, tus hermanas son una cosa (sus hermosas, suaves y cálidas hermanas) ¿Pero tus hijas? Hombre, tienes que ser un maldito demente o algo así.

Subió las escaleras dando pisotones y entró a su habitación, azotando la puerta tras él. Que se jodan esas putas, son unas zorras baratas de todas formas, no importaba lo hermosas que eran. Se sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio, se recargó contra éste poniendo sus manos en sus sienes y se mordió el labio inferior. La ira incrementaba en su pecho como vapor en una olla de presión. _Dah-da-dah, vírgenes perdedores, jajajajajaja,_ al menos yo no me acuesto con alguien que luce exactamente igual a mí. De verdad, de todas sus hermanas, ella era la que más se parecía a papá. La misma forma de la cara, misma nariz, mismos ojos, misma boca maldita sea. ¿Eres su hija o su maldito _doppelganger_? Y lo montaba como si fuera un maldito bronco.

Cuando su padre tenía sexo con Lacy, ¿contaba cómo incesto… o como masturbación? En serio. Lemy rió. El tipo tenía que ser egoísta o algo así. _Luce como yo, voy a darle_.

Aun así, si Lacy le diera la oportunidad…

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Si, aún luce mucho como papá.

Pero ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo duro?

Oh dios, ahora soy gay.

Perfecto. Justo cuando piensas que tu vida no puede ser más difícil, te pones duro por una chica que luce exactamente igual a tu padre. Podía verlo con solo ver a la cara de su hermana… ¿podía hacer lo mismo con su padre?

¿Saben qué?, no quería pensar más en eso. ¿Qué hora era? Miró a su alarma y miró que eran las 9:45. Era un poco temprano para el río, tal vez pararía un rato más con el radio y luego iría a la ciudad para conseguir más repuestos para repararlo.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se recargó hacia el frente para empezar a trabajar, pero alguien tocó su puerta. Oh, dulce comedia que lo seguía a donde sea, Voy a llevar el especial de la broma del virgen perdedor con risas crueles a un lado, por favor. Se hizo hacia atrás y suspiró. –Pasa.

La perilla de la puerta giró y las bisagras rechinaron. –Hey hermano- dijo Lyra. –¿Estás bien?

 _¿Estás bien? ¿Si? Pues sostén tus pantalones porque estás a punto de dejar de estarlo._ –Sí, estoy bien- dijo –Déjame sólo.

En lugar de obedecer, se acercó a él y puso un plato frente a él. Era el suyo de la cena. –Lamento que nos hayamos pasado de la raya- dijo con un tono real de arrepentimiento en su voz. –La broma del virgen perdedor fue buena- dijo con una pequeña risa.

Lemy se mordió su labio inferior y se preguntó si podría ganarle a Lyra en una pelea. Tenía cinco años y veinte centímetros más que él. Pero una vez que la tuviera contra el suelo, la montaría y…

-Sí, muy gracioso.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo gentilmente. –Vamos hombre, solo jugamos contigo. ¿Por qué has estado tan raro últimamente?

¿Por qué estoy tan raro? No lo sé, tal vez porque cada que estoy cerca de una de ustedes mi corazón se acelera y no puedo respirar. Y entonces me siento como… como que de verdad me gustas y… veo a ese maldito marica de cabello blanco caminando a la puerta y todas van _corriendo_ hacia él, _papi, papi, papi, fóllame_. Cada que te veo besándolo y tocándolo me hace sentir… enfermo.

O tal vez porque estoy en mis días, sí, digamos que es eso.

Todo ese rato él estuvo sentado y todo ese tiempo mordiéndose su labio y sacudiendo su cabeza, sus ojos veían borroso y se quedaron mirando a la distancia. Lyra puso una mueca de tristeza y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. –Hey- dijo con un tono de preocupación. Puso su mano en su hombro y Lemy dio un pequeño salto al sentir la mano de su hermana. -¿Qué te pasa?

Él sacudió su cabeza como un hombre despertando de un estado de trance. –Nada- dijo –No quiero hablar de eso.

La cara de Lyra se entristeció aún más. Su voz se escuchaba forzada, como si sufriera, y a Lyra no le gustaba ver a su hermano sufrir. Ella a veces lo molestaba, pero lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, si no, ¿crees que ella le rompería las pelotas a alguien que no amara? No, solo lo haces con alguien a quien amas, alguien con quien te sientes cómodo. Las demás se sentían de la misma manera.

Pero tal vez fueron muy lejos esta vez. De nuevo. –Lemy, si necesitas hablar…

-Estoy bien, déjame sólo.

El miraba hacia el frente con una mirada dura.

Suspirando, Lyra se levantó. –De acuerdo- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir lo miró sobre su hombro con una cara de preocupación, y después se fue del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sí, fueron muy lejos esta vez. Normalmente no le molestan las bromas, pero todos tienen un límite, pensó ella. Se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando alcanzó a Lupa, quien subía por las escaleras. Ella la vio con una ceja levantada, un cigarrillo entre sus labios y el humo salía de la punta. –Siempre pensé que tú sería su primera vez- dijo tomando una calada del cigarro.

Lyra no la escuchó. –Estoy muy preocupada por Lemy- dijo ella. –Creo que eso de "virgen" de verdad lastimó sus sentimientos.

Lupa consideró lo que dijo mirando al vacío. – ¿Por qué?- Hasta donde ella sabía, ser virgen no era la gran cosa, no era malo, no era terrible, solo… eso.

-No sé- dijo Lyra –Creo que para un chico, ser virgen es algo malo.

-Oh- dijo Lupa mientras colocaba su cigarrillo entre su dedo índice y medio. Lo retiró de sus labios y liberó el humo. –Eso creo. Ya lo superará.

Lyra rodó sus ojos y pasó junto a su hermana. –Como sea.

Lupa tomó una calada de su cigarro y miró a su hermana irse. Su cara sin ninguna expresión. No quería sonar como que no le importaba, así era como Lyra tomó sus palabras. Ella amaba a Lemy, era un buen chico, pero no puedes ir por ahí lloriqueando todo el tiempo. Tienes que ser rudo, No tipo "Témeme, voy a patearte el trasero", pero rudo, porque la gente te va a lanzar mierda - ella sabía eso de primera mano: En la primaria la llamaban cara de pez, los seis malditos años que estuvo ahí. Ella solía regresar de la escuela con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y solía mirarse al espejo… De verdad _luzco_ como un pez. En algún momento en quinto grado dejo de tomarle importancia y lo ignoró, porque ignorar toda la mierda que te lanzan es un trabajo duro.

Lemy se daría cuenta de eso, él no era tonto, y cuando lo hiciera, acabaría como Loan; quien estaba aterrada de las opiniones de los demás. O acabaría como ella, total y completamente liberada. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Miró hacia la puerta de su hermano, y los bordes de sus labios se vinieron abajo. Parte de ella quería ir con su hermano, pero no siempre puedes contar con sus hermanas. Tienes que abrir las alas. Dio una calada a su cigarro y se fue a su cuarto.

En el patio trasero, Lacy puso un balón en el suelo, levantó hacia atrás su pierna izquierda y lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo, sus labios retraídos mostrando una mueca de coraje: El balón voló y pegó contra la cerca con un fuerte golpe. Estaba jadeando, su mano formó un puño, estaba enojada: enojada con Lemy por llamarla dientes de sable, enojada porque tenía razón, de verdad no era nadie para hablar de dientes, y enojada porque eso la hacía enojar. No debería molestarle tanto, sólo los débiles dejan que cosas tan pequeñas como esas los sacaran de quicio, ella _no_ era débil.

Aun así…

Tomo un respiro profundo, no valía la pena que algo como eso arruinara su día. Fue a donde estaba su balón y lo recogió.

-¡Lacy!

Lacy volteó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, ahí estaba Liena parada con sus brazos cruzados y con Leia a un lado. Las manos de la hermana menor estaban en sus caderas y en su cara una sonrisa. Lacy suspiró. Leia era una pequeña chismosa, especialmente cuando le habías hecho algo.

-Como que, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?- preguntó firmemente Liena.

Muchas veces, admitió Lacy para sí misma. Pero golpear la cerca con la pelota era realmente terapéutico. –Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo Liena y se giró para volver a la casa. Leia la siguió, pero giró su cabeza para ver a Lacy, casi diciendo "toma eso". Lacy se enojó. –Chismosa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios de Leia. –Oh Liena- dijo el nombre de su hermana burlonamente: Lieeeeeeenaaaaaa. Un gruñido sonó en la garganta de Lacy. Ella se marchó de ahí. Tal vez iría al parque, había una gran pared de roca entre el parque y el bosque, y nadie le gritaría por golpearla con la pelota.

Y fingiría que era la cabeza de su hermano

Lemy sacudía la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Cuidadosamente removió un transistor fundido del interior del radio. Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

 _I'm on a plane, with cocaine_

 _And yes I'm all lit up again_

 _Cough up love, and touch up_

 _Your mama said packing lines is sin_

Sus dedos se movieron con la precisión de un cirujano; había hecho esto cientos de veces en el pasado, su seguridad era evidente en sus movimientos. Tomó el transistor dañado y lo hizo a un lado para reemplazarlo con uno nuevo.

 _And yes I'm all lit up again_

 _On the couch, in my bed_

 _And yes I'm all, lit up again, flying_

 _I love the cocaine, I love the cocaine_

Las malas noticias eran que eran dos los transistores que estaban dañados al punto de no tener reparación, y solo tenía uno a la mano. Las _buenas_ noticias eran que había encontrado más repuestos online y ya estaban embarcados desde Munice, Indiana; para el fin de semana, este chico malo estaría sonando una vez más. Sonrió para sí mismo. Nada se sentía mejor que reparar algo que estaba dañado. Romper cosas hace sentir a algunas personas mejor cuando están enojadas, pero a él no; crear (o mejorar) cosas, ahí es donde él se siente mejor. Era un sustituto, ¿saben? No puedes arreglar eso así que en lugar de romper esto mejor arregla aquello. Su mente recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando estaba por besar a Lupa y ella lo mandó a volar… ni siquiera se dio cuenta. ¿Saben cuándo duele eso? Mucho, tanto que tenía miedo de volver a hacerlo de nuevo, aun cuando de verdad quería hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo no quería pensar en la posibilidad de ser rechazado de nuevo. Los rechazos duelen, ¿saben? De verdad.

 _I'm on a train, and ride on_

 _You know the train is staying off the track_

 _I'm in touch love, from this crutch_

 _Well you're on ten, but honey I'm on eleven_

Estiró su mano para tomar la lata de soda que estaba al lado de su lámpara, y tomó un trago. Eso era lo más cerca que estaría de la cocaína1 . Ya saben lo que dicen, es una droga del demonio. Lemy sólo quería divertirse, y no le gustaba la idea de tener que inhalar algo irritante, el sangrado nasal y tu cerebro cayéndose a pedazos.

Bueno, eso último no pasaba, pero aun así seguiría en la yerba.

 _Well crack the door for the curious girl cause she's been waiting, she's been waiting_

 _Chop a line for the fiending man 'cause he wants one_

 _You know, you know you got to, can you feel it can you feel it tonight, are you high love, tell me_

 _are you fucking high?_

 _In the moment you are just so right_

 _You're right love, are you right love?_

Satisfecho, miró su trabajo con orgullo. Eso es todo, no puedo hacer nada más hasta que me lleguen esos repuestos. Miró al reloj: 12:38. Papá venía del trabajo a las cuatro, y él no quería estar ahí cuando eso suceda, él quería ir al río. Si se iba ahora, tendría cuatro horas para gastar divirtiéndose, además de una hora o dos para darle tiempo a papá y a sus hermanas para que acaben con su festival de amor. A Lemy le gustaba el río, pero no lo suficiente para pasar ahí seis horas.

Tenía un poco de dinero sobrante, así que podría pasarse por los videojuegos, o la pizzería en la calle principal.

Sí, haría que el día valiera la pena. ¿Por qué no? El verano no dura para siempre, disfrútalo mientras puedas.

Levantándose, se dirigió a su ropero, abrió un cajón y sacó un par de shorts negros. Se quitó sus pantalones y boxers y se puso los shorts, luego se puso una playera verde olivo. Se hincó al lado de su cama y revisando debajo de esta encontró su mochila, olvidada ahí desde el último día de escuela. Puso primero la marihuana ahí, luego una toalla, y luego la lata de soda que usaba como pipa. Se levantó y llevó su mano a su mentón. ¿Qué más falta? ¿Un par extra de shorts para tener algo seco que usar? Nah, el día estaba lo suficientemente caliente que podría secarse rápido con el sol.

Su pañuelo, necesitaba su pañuelo.

Les diré un pequeño secreto: No usaba esas cosas para verse genial, -la mayor parte del tiempo- las usaba para mantener el sudor fuera de su cara. Lacy… ella sudaba desde su labio superior, grandes y gordas gotas de sudor bajo su nariz… ella era sexy y todo eso, pero hombre, eso era asqueroso.

Tomó un pañuelo azul de su cajón de calcetines, lo amarró en su frente y asintió. ¿Todo listo? Vámonos. Se colgó la mochila en su hombro y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Estaba por tocar el primer escalón cuando su hermana lo llamó. En su interior, él deseaba salir de la casa sin tener que toparse con sus hermanas.

Ignórala Lemy, continua tu camino.

Pero no lo hizo, se detuvo y giró su cabeza como la perra blanda que era. Lyra estaba caminando desde el baño, y sus ojos se posaron en su abdomen descubierto; le gustaba vestir playeras que no la cubrían del todo, y a él le gustaba verla… a veces. Y a veces era como _Que pasa hombre, ¿te mueres de hambre? Pues dale un vistazo a este sándwich. ¿Se ve bien eh? ¿Quieres ver cómo me lo como?_ Estaba usando un pearcing en su ombligo, y Lemy se relamió los labios inconscientemente. –Hey- dijo sacudiendo su mano. -¿Qué haces?

Su corazón se aceleró y su garganta se secó. Se sentía como ese anciano en el libro de Nabokov. ¿Entendieron? ¿No…? Como sea. –Uh, voy, uh, voy al río.

La cara de Lyra se iluminó. –Genial, ¿hay cupo para alguien más?-

El corazón de Lemy se detuvo. -¡NO!

La sonrisa de Lyra se desvaneció. –Oh- dijo con un tono de voz triste. ¿Saben? No fue _su_ culpa que él fuera… lo que sea que fuera. Ella era una chica genial y siempre fue una buena hermana.

Aun así, el trataba de alejarse de todo, y lo último que quería era tenerla frente a él.

Pero… ella se veía _realmente_ decepcionada.

-Quiero decir, sí- dijo Lemy –Hay cupo para uno más.

Una sonrisa se puso sobre sus hermosos, rosados y besables labios. –Está bien, déjame ir por mis cosas- dijo mientras se daba vuelta e iba hacia su habitación. La suave fragancia de su cabello volvía loca su nariz.

Cometí un grave error, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sus hombros estaban caídos y su pene estaba feliz. Oh dios, debí haberle dicho que no, ¿por qué no le dije que no? Creo que por que soy un buen tipo, y ya saben lo que dicen de ellos.

Tal vez su subconsciente estaba tratando de animarlo, pero entonces recordó una línea que escuchó en una película que vio… o tal vez fue en un show de TV. Dos personas estaban hablando y una dijo " _Pies grandes… ya sabes lo que dicen de eso_ " y la otra persona dice " _Sí… calcetas grandes._ Pies grandes quiere decir tener el pene grande y… olvídenlo.

En la sala, se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro. Loan estaba jugando uno de esos tontos juegos otra vez. Su ceja fruncida con concentración. Lemy veía la pantalla: Aliens, POV en primera persona, una estúpida pistola que disparaba lasers o algo así. Pff, nerd.

Aunque tenía que admitirlo: Las gráficas eran asombrosas. Era como ver una película.

Diez minutos después, Lyra bajó con una mochila de playa colgando de su hombro como si fuera un bolso. Lemy la miró sobre su hombro, y se petrificó.

Hay una película cursi de los noventas en donde una chica venía bajando las escaleras y lucía hermosa. La canción que suena dice: " _No quiero esperar… a que nuestras vidas terminen_ ". Sí, eso era lo que sucedía ahí. Lyra vestía una playera blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y que dejaba su estómago descubierto, hasta el punto de dejar a la vista parte de sus grandes senos. Sus shorts estilo Daisy Dukes2 cubrían justo lo suficiente para ser considerados legales: sus piernas eran largas, hermosas y suaves como la seda. Él imaginaba cómo se sentirían en sus manos, y tembló tan fuerte que casi se cae del sofá.

Ella dirigió sus hermosos ojos cafés hacia él y con una gran sonrisa dijo: -Hey, ¿estás listo?

Por dios, claro que sí.

El trató de hablar, pero su garganta se cerró por alguna razón, así que simplemente asintió.

-Okey- dijo Lyra mientras iba a la puerta –Vámonos.

Lemy la miró mientras ella salía de la casa. Su corazón se reanimó, él trató de levantarse y sintió el peso de la mochila en su espalda. _Hijo de puta, con esos shorts puedo ver el fondo de sus…_

Tragó saliva.

-Cierra tu boca- Dijo Loan sin voltear a verlo –Vas a tragarte una mosca.

Je, sí, una mosca.

Lemy se levantó con las rodillas temblando y siguió a su hermana mayor hacia el caluroso día de agosto. Sus ojos estaban pegados a su trasero, a sus blancas y suaves pernas, a los hoyuelos en la base de su espalda. Empezaba a ponerse duro. –Está caliente aquí afuera- dijo ella mientras doblaban a la izquierda en la acera.

-Sí- dijo Lemy. Estaba a diez pasos de la puerta pero ya estaba jadeando y su cara estaba rosa. Y no por el calor. –Muy caliente.

-¿Cómo va el estéreo que estás arreglando?- preguntó ella.

Lemy asintió y echó una pequeña mirada a sus piernas. Vestía sandalias y tenía las uñas pintadas de púrpura. No era un chico que se emocionaba mucho con los pies, pero se veían deliciosos. –Bien, s-sólo estoy esperando a que… ya sabes… me llegue una parte- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo. Oh, mira, ¿una colilla de cigarro? Genial. ¿Qué es eso, una corcholata? Dulce.

-¿Qué _tipo_ de parte?- preguntó Lyra mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Un transistor.

-Ah.

Sólo mira hacia otra parte, mira hacia otra parte, no… maldita sea. La miró a ella. Sus ojos se paseaban desde sus senos hasta sus mejillas. Su largo cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, y un mechón de cabello le acariciaba un seno. Dios, deseaba que esa fuera su mano. Lo deseaba tanto que le dolía - sus manos literalmente le dolían. Abría y cerraba sus dedos, pero eso no le ayudaba; sus dedos no eran la suave y femenina piel de Lyra. Hombre, prácticamente podía _sentir_ sus pezones rosando sus palmas mientras él la acariciaba. Ella arquearía hacia atrás su espalda y gritaría _Oh, Lemy_ y él se frotaría contra su cuerpo, mirarla a los ojos, besar su delicado cuello.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba jadeando por aire hasta que su hermana le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo en las costillas. – ¿Estás bien, hombrecito?

Su cabeza se movió de arriba hacia abajo. –Sí, estoy bien, estoy bien, no podría estar mejor- dijo totalmente nervioso. -¿Ves?

Ella ladeó su cabeza y levantó la ceja en una linda expresión de confusión. La luz del sol bailaba en sus ojos y una suave brisa revolvía su cabello. Una sonrisa se formó en cada lado de su boca, y Lemy nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a una chica en su vida, ni siquiera a Lupa la noche anterior. Se imaginó a si mismo pasando sus manos por su cabello y presionando sus labios contra los de ella… probando su dulce aliento mientras sus lenguas danzan en sus bocas. Su corazón latiendo como loco contra él, sus mejillas llenas de pecas sonrojándose porque ella estaba muy, _muy_ en eso.

-Parece que estás soñando despierto o algo así, hermano; tierra a Lemy-

-Es el calor- dijo él. _El calor que me causas, nena._

Por Dios, ¿dijo eso en voz alta? Era tan débil, cursi y tonto que no podría vivir con eso. En lugar de eso, apresuró su paso y buscó algo más que ver.

Pero el universo no estaba del lado de Lemy ese día. Lyra puso su brazo sobre su hombro y lo acercó a ella; sus senos tocaban la punta de su cabeza, y un gran, dulce e intoxicante soplo de su aroma inundó su nariz. –Es por toda esa marihuana que has estado fumando.

La primitiva lujuria de Lemy se transformó en primitivo terror. –No fumo eso.

-Lira carraspeó. –Sí lo haces- dijo en tono juguetón. –Lo he olido.

Maldita sea, fumar en su cuarto no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

-Está bien- dijo. –Y también fumo.

¿En serio? Cuando a la chica que te gusta le gusta algo, se lo das. –Tengo un poco en mi mochila- dijo. –Podemos quemar un poco…si quieres- dijo levantando su mano y llevándola alrededor de la cintura de su hermana, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para tocarla. Ella podría ponerse incómoda y pensar que él era alguna clase de raro o algo así. _Solo papi puede hacer eso Lemy,_ podía oírla diciendo eso. Uh-oh, no le apetecía ser golpeado en el corazón ahora mismo.

-Tal vez- dijo ella. –cuando volvamos a casa. Estar drogado en el calor no es bueno, créeme.

Lemy dio un profundo respiro. Estaba tan caliente que apenas podía caminar. Lemy Jr. estaba ansioso por salir de su escondite, así que pensó e no menos sexy que podía imaginar: Una mujer de 250 kilos sobre una Hoveround3 . Sus flácidos senos sobre los pliegues de su grasa como dos globos desinflados. Lucía como la mamá de Honey Boo-boo. _Ven aquí, Lemy_ decía mientras le indicaba con su dedo. Su cabello era rubio, despeinado y sucio.

Ahm, no gracias. No estoy tan urgido.

Aunque, si cerrara sus ojos y pusiera su cosa en-

¡Oh hermano, eres asqueroso!

Estaban en camino al rio ahora. Grandes pinos se levantaban de un lado mientras que en el otro había campanas de viento y banderas americanas se sacudían en el aire veraniego. Adelante, el bosque acababa y daba paso a un camino que guiaba hacia el rio. Después de esperar a que pasara un tractor, se apresuraron a cruzar la calle. La luz del sol se filtraba sobre las puntas de los pinos, y los reducía hasta un pequeño rayo que formaba un pequeño circulo en el suelo.

Los árboles pronto se perdían de vista mientras que el rio empezaba a asomarse. La calmada superficie del agua brillaba con la luz del sol. En una banca a lo lejos se podía ver unos árboles sobre un pastizal en donde las vacas comían y los caballos corrían libres. Una pareja de adolescentes salpicaban en el agua - Lemy vio a la chica en bikini, y desvió la mirada.

El suelo estaba lleno de pasto a medio camino de la banca, después se volvía un terreno lleno de piedras y tierra. –Aquí parece perfecto- dijo Lyra mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo. Lemy dejó caer la suya mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas. El fondo de su playera se levantó, revelando más de sus sensuales caderas, y Lemy vio directo al sol. _Por favor, quema mis malditos ojos, te lo ruego._ –Puedes ir a nadar si quieres- dijo ella. –Yo me quedaré aquí a tomar un poco de sol.

-Yo también- dijo Lemy, y entonces se preguntó _por qué_. ¿Era un masoquista? _Golpéame nena, rompe mi nariz, ummm, que sexy._

-Genial- dijo ella. –Me caería bien algo de compañía.

Compañía, ¿eh? Si. Mi idea de "compañía" es _muuuuuy_ diferente a la tuya, hermana; nos involucra a nosotros desnudos uno al lado del otro, besos franceses, y tocándonos nuestras partes. Ya sabes, las cosas que haces con _papá_.

Ahora su lujuria fue remplazada con amargura. Maldita sea, esto debía ser un relajante viaje al rio y no una sesión de tortura. Posó sus manos en su cadera y suspiró. Lyra puso su toalla sobre el suelo, y entonces se quitó su playera… lentamente. La boca de Lemy se abrió mientras la playera recorría su estómago, sus senos y finalmente su cabellera. Por un hermoso segundo pensó que se quitaría todo, pero no tenía tanta suerte. Aun así, su bikini azul con motas blancas y cordones rosas se veía bien. Dejó su playera a un lado y se sentó en la toalla. Lemy simplemente estaba parado ahí, sin poder moverse. –Siéntate- dijo ella mientras tocaba con su mano un lugar junto a ella. Lemy tragó saliva y con muchos nervios se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado su hermana. -¿No te vas a quitar tu playera?

Sin pensarlo empezó a quitársela, pero se detuvo. Ha estado sin playera frente a Lyra un millón de veces, pero de repente se volvió tan consciente de la situación que se sonrojó. La miró; la mirada de ella era firme, inquebrantable, levantó sus cejas en expectativa. Si no se la quitaba, ella pensaría que algo está pasando. Así que se la quitó de la misma manera en la que te quitas una bandita adhesiva. –Así está mejor- dijo ella. – ¿Estás más cómodo?

Lemy asintió aunque no se sentía cómodo del todo. Estaba tenso, tenía nauseas, estaba agitado, ardía en calentura y estaba temblando. Si esa es tu idea de estar _cómodo_ , entonces sí, estaba bastante _cómodo_.

-Bien- dijo ella y se estiró. Lemy la miró por el rabillo del ojo: su cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda, sus senos que se presionaban contra su pecho, su piel que brillaba bajo la luz del sol por el sudor, y el pearcing en su ombligo brillaba como si fuera un lascivo guiño. Él se lamió los labios y trató realmente con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en recorrer con sus manos su estómago… o levantar el sostén de su bikini. –Yo también- dijo ella.

¿Tú también qué? Dijo algo hace un momento, ¿cierto? Él no se dio cuenta, su mente estaba en otro lado. Ella volteó a verlo, sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol. Él apostaría a que así es como se ven cuando ella se corre. -¿Por qué no te acuestas?

Sí, seguro, buena idea. Pensó mientras se estiraba. Se acostó levantando sus piernas porque estaba como una roca ahí abajo. –Oh si- dijo ella mientras movía sus caderas. –De eso hablo. Tomar un poco de sol con mi hermano favorito- dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un leve golpe con el codo en el brazo. –Fresco y relajante, sin nada más que hacer que relajarse… juntos.

Lemy puso una sonrisa nerviosa. –Sí, relajante.

Eso era una mentira, era todo _excepto_ eso. Hombre, debí haberle dicho que no. ¿En qué estaba pensando? _O pobre Lyra, se ve molesta, mejor la invito_.

Muy listo Lemy, muy listo. Y te preguntas por qué este fand-digo esta familia no te quiere. Papá era genial y sexy y todo eso, y ahí estaba Lemy, cabello feo y despeinado, cara redonda y fea, sonrisa lasciva. Sí, no tenía duda de por qué ninguna de sus hermanas… o cualquier otra chica quería estar con él; sería un virgen hasta el día en que muera.

Vaya, ahora _de verdad_ estoy deprimido.

Miró a Lyra, sus ojos deslizándose en la silueta de sus caderas, el montículo que se formaba sobre su tonificado estómago, bajando hasta sus hermosas piernas.

Ok, es suficiente. Cálmate.

Sí.

Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo azul. Haciendo cada pensamiento a un lado hasta que su cabeza estuviera tan vacía como la de la tía Leni.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que Lyra se sentó, atrayendo la atención de Lemy. Metió su mano a su mochila y de ahí sacó un bloqueador solar. –Estoy empezando a quemarme- dijo mientras abría la botella y se aplicaba un poco en la palma de la mano.

-Si, uh, está literalmente soleado- dijo él mirando a su pecho. Je, él también estaba empezando a ponerse rojo. Bien. Tenía algo para concentrarse durante los próximos días en lugar de… ya saben.

Lyra se puso el bloqueador en un brazo, y después en otro, aplicándolo suavemente en su piel. Lemy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver mientras su hermana masajeaba su estómago y luego sus piernas. Su pene, anteriormente flácido y relajado, empezó a endurecerse. _Quédate quieto, pendejo._

-¿Lemy?

La mirada de Lemy se cambió rápidamente hacia los ojos de Lyra. Ella puso una cara de puchero muy tierna. –No puedo alcanzar mi espalda, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿Q-q-q-que? Osea… ¿tocarte?

Oh cielos no, el solo estar tú aquí ya es suficiente provocación. No voy a aplicarte loción en tu hermoso, sudoroso y provocador cuerpo. No, no hay manera de que me hagas-

-S-seguro- se escuchó decir a sí mismo. _¿Seguro? Qué demonios pasa contigo? Maldito imbécil. Eres un maldito masoquista._

-Genial- dijo Lyra con una linda sonrisa. Se puso sobre sus rodillas y se acostó boca abajo. Con una mano movió su cabello y lo hizo hacia un lado, revelando su espalda. La garganta de Lemy se cerró y un nudo se formó en su estómago. –Necesitarás esto- dijo dándole el bote de loción.

Lemy lo tomó con sus dedos temblorosos y lo miró. _Okay, hagamos esto rápido y acabemoslo lo más pronto posible._ Apretó el bote para derramar un poco de la loción en su palma, y no pudo evitar asociarlo con apretar _algo más._ Se lamió los labios y juntó sus palmas para frotarlas y esparcir el bloqueador. Lyra lo miró sobre su hombro, su cara se asomaba a través de su cabello. Estaba sonriendo… como si supiera lo mucho que esto le afectaba a él. _Molesto y caliente, ¿eh Lemy?_

Ella no lo provocaría de esa manera.

¿O sí?

Puso sus manos sobre ella hasta que estaban literalmente a _milímetros_ de su piel… tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal como la suave caricia de una amante. Estaba temblando y estaba tan duro que su cabeza se apretaba contra la costura de sus shorts.

-Adelante- dijo ella. –No muerdo.

Lemy puso sus manos tentativamente sobre ella, aguantando la respiración al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por su piel. Era más suave de lo que parecía, más cálida…

-Ummm… justo así.

Esto apesta, esto apesta, esto apesta. Esas palabras se repetían en su mente como una especie de mantra. Una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida estaba frente a él y quería que la tocara… íntimamente (no sólo como un apretón de manos) y ella estaba… ahhh.

Lentamente movió sus dedos a través de su piel, las palmas de sus manos masajeando sus hombros. Tenía un lunar en su espalda, y Lemy tragó saliva mientras fantaseaba con pasar sus labios sobre él, el sabor salado de su piel llenando su boca y su cabello tocando sus mejillas. Ella gimió y su pene respondió con una contracción. _Lo escucho pero no lo veo, ¿dónde está? Ring-ring, la naturaleza está llamando, levanta el teléfono y métele tu pene des-pa-cito._

-Eso se siente muy bien- dijo mientras se levantaba. Su cuerpo presionándose contra el de él y su cabello en su cara. Olía a frutas y sus labios estaban tan cerca de su cuello que todo lo que tenía que hacer era besarlo, sólo besarlo.

-Oh, d-dios- dijo tartamudeando, el aliento de Lemy sobre su espalda. Veía como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás; su barbilla ahora descansaba en su hombro.

 _Bésala, bésala ahora… pon tus labios sobre los suyos_.

Oh no. La última vez que intentó eso con una chica ella lo mandó a volar. ¿Saben cuánto dolió eso? Fue como ser apuñalado en el corazón… y en sus entrañas… y en su pene…

Sus dedos accidentalmente tocaron el cordón de la parte superior de su bikini, y su corazón se fue hasta su garganta. –Lo siento, no quise…

Lyra rio. –No, está bien. De hecho, es una buena idea.

¿Uh? ¿Qué?

Ella respondió poniendo su mano sobre su espalda y deshaciendo el nudo de su sostén. Los cordones cayeron como una chica que se suelta el pelo al final del día. Puso una mano sobre su pecho para evitar que cayera completamente.

Su espalda estaba completamente desnuda ahora.

Contracción, contracción, déjame salir, contracción, contracción.

-Así- dijo de una manera sensual. –Así es más fácil.

La cara de Lemy se arrugó y pensó que iba a llorar; no lo hizo (no era tan llorón) pero hombre, de verdad sentía que quería llorar.

 _Bésala… recorre su cuerpo con tus manos… deslízalas bajo su sostén y acaricia sus pezones…_

Oh, hermano, estaba empezando a mojarse. Sus shorts estaban empapados y su pene estaba cubierto de semen _y ella ni siquiera lo ha tocado._ Esto no era normal, probablemente eyacularía en el momento en el que ella lo viera, y entonces se burlaría de él. _¡Fenómeno! ¡Hombre del minuto!_

No es como si ella lo fuera a tocar. Probablemente saltaría con un chillido de horror y diría _Ew, asqueroso, ¿qué demonios Lemy?_ Él puede soportar la humillación (casi) pero ¿asco? Trató de imaginarse la expresión de Lyra de _Oh, ese pequeño fenómeno me besó. Sólo papá puede hacer eso._ Sus hermosos dotes angelicales transformados por la ira y sus ojos llenos de repulsión… mirándolo como si fuera una cucaracha.

No, no podría soportar eso. Llámenlo llorón, pero… no lo lastimaría, lo _mataría._

Lyra hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, poniéndose al lado de su cuello. Sus labios apuntando hacia su mejilla. –Oh, Lemy.

Él estaba a casi nada de intentarlo.

En lugar de eso, se levantó y corrió lejos de ahí, así ella no tendría que verlo endurecido. -¿Lemy?- preguntó -¿Qué pasa?

-Uh, tengo, uh, que ir a nadar, nos vemos,

Ya estaba caminando alejándose de ahí, perdiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante el dolor perpetuo de su carga sin sacar. Sentía unas punzadas que parecía que le desgarraban en el estómago. Y aún si no quería llorar, pero hombre, estaba muy cerca.

Muy, muy cerca.

 **Referencias:**

 **1: La palabra "Coke" en inglés se usa para referirse tanto a la cocaína o a la Coca Cola,**

 **2: Los shorts Dasy Dukes son shorts extremadamente cortos, bautizados así por un personaje de Los Dukes de Hazzard del mismo nombre.**

 **3: Los Hooveround son sillas de ruedas eléctricas que se les da a las personas con obesidad mórbida en los super mercados de Estados Unidos.**


	3. Chica Misteriosa SA de CV

**Letra de "Dragula" por Rob Zombie (1991)**

* * *

Todos tenemos cosas que debemos hacer aunque no queramos. Para Lemy, era pulir la carabina. Ya saben… ahorcar el ganso, sacudir la nutria, apretar la salchicha, liberar su carga en un calcetín como todo un perdedor virgen.

Masturbación. A Lemy no le gustaba empuñar la espada porque lo hacía sentir como un fenómeno que no podía conseguir una chica, pero ¿saben?, lo hacía sentir como un fenómeno que no podía conseguir una chica _sin_ tener que ser un llorón urgido, y después de los dos últimos capítulos - digo, días - es bueno descansar del Lemy llorón.

Lo hacía como siempre lo hacía: totalmente desnudo (excepto por el pañuelo… sudor, ya saben) y en completa oscuridad. Eso le había causado problemas antes; una vez se vino y se limpió con lo primero que vio: un buen par de boxers, y su carga traspasó la tela, no se había dado cuenta hasta que Leia llegó unos minutos después y dio un chillido de disgusto. Él estaba trabajando en su radio, miró hacia donde estaba la prenda, y vio con horror una gran mancha blanca. -¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- dijo ella llevándose un puño a su pecho como si estuviera asustada.

-Sí, me soné la nariz- dijo él rápidamente. -Debí de haber usado un pañuelo.

Ella estaba exagerando, como si no hubiera tomado semen nunca en su vida. _Ew, no es de papi, es de Lemy, es tóxico y asqueroso._ –Eso no es moco- dijo apuntando a su bóxer.

Leia siendo Leia, fue y les dijo a todas, y ellas lo molestaron tan fuerte que ellas no podían mirarlo sin reírse durante una semana.

De todas formas, cuando Lemy regresó de su viaje al río, se sentía como nuevo: se sentía limpio, sus reservas vacías, sin tanta tensión. _Debo de hacer esto más seguido,_ pensó mientras se levantaba de su cama. Fue hacia su ropero, sacó un par de jeans y se los puso, después una playera verde olivo, ya saben, de esas que usan en el ejército, botones hasta el cuello, el nombre en el pecho. Se dobló las mangas y dejó los dos últimos botones desabrochados, y entonces fue hacia el pasillo. Por supuesto, había una línea enorme para ir al baño. La fila estaba de la siguiente manera: Tía Lynn, Tía Luan, Lyra (hey nena), Leia, Lizy, Lupa, Liena, Lacy, John Boy, Mary Ellen (Estoy bromeando, esos son personajes de The Waltons1) y por último pero no menos importante, Liby, vestida en su bata de noche que se detenía muuuy por arriba de sus rodillas. Lemy se detuvo a apreciar sus hermosas piernas, y luego continuó con su vida; recuerden, todas sus ganas estaban muriendo en un calcetín bajo su cama. Regresarían para el final del día, pero por ahora estaba bien.

Hablando de bien, esperaba que hoy también sirvieran huevos y esas cosas. Un huevo estrellado le caería muy bien, pero eso estaba fuera de alcance: con tantas personas, eran huevos revueltos o nada, ya que eran más fáciles de hacer o algo así. ¡Ya sé, un omelette! Esponjado y delicioso con pimientos y cebollas y tal vez algunas olivas. Una delicia.

Su estómago gruñó. Había un restaurante llamado CIDP en la ruta 29, como… a un kilómetro y medio. Su bicicleta estaba dañada, pero caminar un kilómetro y medio no era tanto si se trataba de tener un desayuno delicioso. Además, las posibilidades de ser criticado mientras comía eran cero (a menos que el mesero fuera un idiota). _Dame mi omelette y cállate la boca._

Sí, voy a hacer eso.

Y ¿Por qué demonios estoy esperando en la línea? Tengo un pene, puedo orinar en el patio.

Era broma. Se giró para para irse, pero Liby lo detuvo. –Hey Lem.

Lemy se petrificó. Oh mierda.

-¿Qué?- preguntó casualmente, como si tratara de largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible e ir a CIDP. Liby lo encaraba ahora. Sus manos estaban tras su espalda y su largo y sedoso cabello estaba suelto y un poco caía sobre sus hombros. Ella se movía de izquierda a derecha como si tratara de ser tierna o algo, y por la experiencia de Lemy eso quería decir que quería algo.

-Yo… necesito tu ayuda con algo- dijo ella.

-¿Con qué?

-Te diré en un momento- dijo ella. –No planeabas hacer algo más, ¿o sí?

-Sí, de hecho yo…

-Bien- dijo dando una vuelta.

Lemy puso sus manos en sus caderas y bajó la mirada. ¿Vieron eso? Sus hermanas no sólo no respetaban su privacidad, tampoco su tiempo, ni sus deseos, _nada._ Vamos, _debió_ haberla mandado al demonio e irse a CIDP, pero la cosa es que… él amaba a sus hermanas, aun cuando podían ser unas perras a veces, y cuando amas a alguien, lo ayudas, ¿cierto? Ellas a veces lo ayudaban con sus cosas. De hecho, el último día de lavado, Liby se tomó la libertad de ir a su cuarto y recoger su ropa sucia porque "sabía que lo olvidarías". Y entonces cuando toda su ropa estaba limpia la dobló toda y la dejó sobre su cama.

Suspiro.

Tal vez iría por ese omelette mañana.

Veinte minutos después, estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando alguien abrió su puerta. Ah, ahí venía su hermana dientes de lata. Liby tenía que arreglar eso, ¿saben? La hacía lucir como Saturno, un gran anillo de metal alrededor de su cabeza. Honestamente, era la única persona fuera del video de Katy Perry que los usaba.

-¿Sí?

Su hermana entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y recargándose contra ella. Tenía un sobre amarillo y vestía lo que Lemy llamaba "su atuendo de Angus Young: Una falda naranja con un patrón negro de cuadros, una blusa sin mangas con una corbata naranja, calcetas holgadas que estaban sobre sus pantorrillas, y una liga para el cabello amarilla. Su blusa estaba fajada excepto por una pequeña parte del frente. Estaba por decírselo, pero se detuvo. –Necesito un gran favor- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno…- dijo llevando su mirada hacia el techo. –Hay un caso en el que estoy trabajando, y se suponía que iba a hacer trabajo de campo hoy, pero algo más me surgió.

A Liby le encantaban los misterios; le gustaba ver esas películas gays de detectives en blanco y negro, leer los libros de Agatha Christie, e incluso tenía su propia compañía de investigación llamada " _Chica Misteriosa S.A. de C.V. (_ Originalmente se llamaba _Misterios S.A._ hasta que Hannah Barbera le mandó una carta de cese y desista)

Por cómo se lo pedía sonaba a que quería que hiciera su trabajo… de nuevo. Al demonio. La última vez que la ayudó le dio un caso sobre el dueño de algún restaurante, y lo estuvo observando todo el día un sábado… sólo para darse cuenta que era un archivo de su último caso. _Je, creo que desperdiciaste tu tiempo. Lo lamento._

Lemy negó con la cabeza. –No lo haré.

-Por favor- dijo ella rogando. –Es muy importante que este trabajo de campo salga bien, este podría ser descanso que estaba esperando. Pospondría lo que me surgió, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué es la otra cosa que te surgió?

-Impuestos.

Lemy parpadeó. -¿Impuestos?- dijo con incredulidad y levantó su mano. –Estamos a mediados de agosto.

-Me están haciendo una auditoría Lemy- dijo ella. El tono de su voz decía _ya deberías saberlo, tonto_.

Lemy soltó un gran suspiro, y se sentó pesadamente en la silla. -¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Liby sacó una hoja del sobre y se la extendió a Lemy. Él la tomó y la observó: Era una foto de algún chico deportista con el cabello rubio y una gran sonrisa. Vestía una de esas estúpidas chaquetas deportivas (como lo hacen todos los deportistas) –Ese es Billy Shears, el capitán de los Raptors de Royal Woods. Tiene diecisiete, está en doceavo grado... y creo que tiene una relación con dos chicas.

Lemy levantó una ceja.

-Lo siento, su novia Meagan me contrató porque piensa que lo está engañando. No he sido capaz de probarlo, pero yo _sé_ que lo está haciendo. Necesito que lo sigas- dijo levantando un dedo. –Y si ves algo sospechoso, _toma fotos_.

Ok, así que ella quería que _él_ pasara el día entero siguiendo a un estúpido jugador de futbol en los verdes campos de Dios, ¿sólo porque su novia piensa que él sostiene la mano de alguna otra perra? Okey, entendía que una mujer contratara un investigador privado porque piensa que su esposo la está engañando, pero ¿su novio de preparatoria? Que bien. –Lo siento hermana, te amo pero no voy a romperme la espalda por un estúpido drama de adolescentes.

Liby suspiró. –Bueno… esperaba no tener que llegar a esto.

¿Qué?

Sacó otra hoja de papel del sobre y la sostuvo frente a él. Lemy giró sus ojos en señal de disgusto. Juro por Dios que estoy harto de que la gente me soborne y…

Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando miró lo que contenía la hoja.

Una foto. Color verde fosforescente, como si fuera tomada con una cámara de visión nocturna.

Una foto de él en su cama, un calcetín en su pene y sus ojos cerrados. Su mano apretando su miembro y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Como la buena detective que soy- dijo Liby. –Tengo cámaras por toda la casa, se cosas sucias sobre todos- dijo con una risa maliciosa.

Lemy rompió la foto una y otra vez, y arrojó los trozos sobre su hombro. –Jejejeje.

Sonriendo, Liby sacó del sobre un bonche completo de copias. –Tengo más, ¿sabes?

Maldita sea. Lemi suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Ayúdame o al iniciar las clases todos tendrán una copia, y serás el hazme reír por mucho tiempo.

Doce… tenía doce años, no lo juzgarían como adulto si cometía asesinato en primer grado, ¿cierto? Hasta donde sabía, mantenían a los niños en un centro reclusorio hasta que tuvieran dieciocho o veintiuno, después archivaban sus antecedentes y los liberaban. Si estrangulaba a esa perra, sería hombre libre en nueve años… nueve cortos años. –No harías eso de verdad, ¿cierto?- dijo levantando su mirada hacia ella.

Ella asintió. –Estoy desesperada- dijo con soberbia.

-Bien- dijo Lemy al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza con resignación. –Lo haré. No te prometo que le puedo seguir el paso, mi bici está dañada.

-Usa el vehículo de la compañía- dijo ella.

Cinco minutos después, Lemy estaba junto a Liby afuera de la cochera. Sus manos en su cadera y una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Una mochila rosa estaba a sus pies. -¿Ese es el vehículo de la compañía?- preguntó apuntando a la bicicleta. Era rosa con coletas a los lados en el manubrio y una canasta, y tenía una placa con un corazón en la parte posterior.

-Si- dijo ella. –La llamaría "La Máquina del misterio" pero esos bastardos de Hannah-Barbera podrían demandarme- dijo cerrando su puño en señal de ira e impotencia.

Lemy suspiró. –No puedo montar esto, sólo mírala, de por sí la gente piensa que soy marica, si monto esto nunca me dejarán en paz.

Liby se encogió de hombros. .-De acuerdo, pene de calcetín, nos vemos.

Nueve años, es todo… nueve años. –De acuerdo, montaré esta maldita cosa rosa, ¿feliz?

-Sip- dijo ella mirándolo sobre su hombro. –Gracias Lem, eres un gran hermano. Y no olvides la mochila.

Lemy miró la mochila; como si no pudiera lucir más gay. -¿Qué hay en ella?

-Cosas de espías- dijo emocionada.

Tiene sentido.

Con un suspiro se la colgó en su hombro. _Eres un gran hermano, gracias por dejarme sobornarte._ Se subió a la bici y puso un pie sobre el pedal. Sus dedos golpeaban el manubrio y su mirada en el suelo. ¿Realmente es para tanto si alguien mira esa foto? Digo, masturbarse es perfectamente normal, ¿verdad?

Tal vez si eres un perdedor virgen.

Se impulsó hacia adelante y empezó a pedalear.

Se rió. ¿Ven? Podía reírse de sí mismo. Quiero decir, vamos, no estaba tan mal. Se veía bien, tenía una buena personalidad, y no era un idiota sin cerebro. Con esa combinación estaba destinado a tener sexo al menos una vez en su vida. Pensó en el día anterior, sus manos húmedas recorriendo la espalda desnuda de Lyra, su largo cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, su aroma llenando su nariz; su corazón latió más fuerte y su estómago se apretó. Demonios, deseaba que algo más hubiera pasado. No pedía mucho, tal vez un hand-job siempre y cuando pudiera mirarla a los ojos mientras él se-

¡NO! No hoy maldita tentación. Hoy me concentraré en hacer el maldito trabajo de campo de Liby, así ella no repartirá fotos de mí sacudiendo la nutria. _Oh, estoy desesperado._ Y eso hace que esto esté bien, ¿cierto? Puedo ser un idiota a veces, pero esto llegó demasiado lejos. Es como una mafia. Yo creía que los investigadores privados estaban para combatir el crimen, no para extorsionarte.

Me equivoqué.

No sería la primera vez.

Se detuvo en una intersección. Mientras esperaba que la luz cambiara, sacó la foto de Billy Shears de su bolsillo y la estudió: bajo esta, Liby había escrito la rutina del chico minuto a minuto. Ella podía ser una maldita extorsionadora, pero tenía que admitirlo, era buena.

Veamos, son las… diez quince, Billy debe estar en su práctica de futbol americano, lanzando el ovoide y preparándose para una caliente ducha después del juego con sus compañeros. _Buen juego Johnson *nalgada* Gracias Shears *apretón de pene* Vaya manera de dar un pase, Michaels *sexo gay*_ ¿En serio? La gente se burla de los estudiantes de drama y de los nerds por ser gays, pero tener tu trasero en la cara del otro y tocar su trasero es totalmente heterosexual, ¿cierto? Tiene sentido.

Si él fuera gay, se uniría al equipo de futbol americano en un maldito segundo. _Heeeeey, pásame las pelotas - digo pelota._

-Linda bici, marica.

Lemy levantó su vista del papel y vio a un grupo de chicas de preparatoria pasar frente a él, sus piernas largas, pechos grandes y cabello sedoso. -¿Vas a ver a tu novio?- preguntó una rubia, e hizo como que chupaba un pene. Ya saben, sacudiendo la mano, su lengua apuntando hacia un lado en su mejilla. Sus amigas se rieron mientras que Lemy se sonrojaba.

Cuando la luz cambió, pedaleó tan rápido como pudo antes de que lo vieran más chicas lindas.

No lo tomen a mal, no era un sexista, pero las chicas sexys son las perras _más_ crueles. Ahora que lo pienso, los chicos sexys también. ¿Es porque se ven bien? Digo, ¿acaso piensan que son mejores que los demás porque todos están locos por ellos? Tal vez es el gen sexy el que los _hace_ ser malvados como un efecto secundario. Había escuchado que Dios compensaba a los retrasados dándoles fuerza bruta, tal vez compensaba a la gente fea quitándoles la glándula de la estupidez.

Como sea, tenía un pez más gordo que cazar… como este imbécil de Shears. ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ese nombre? Como si lo hubiera escuchado en una canción. _Biiiiillll-eeeee sheeeearrrrssss._ Maldita sea, ahora eso lo molestaría el resto del día.

Diez minutos después, llegó a la preparatoria de Royal Woods y aparcó la bicicleta en la entrada del campo de americano: un montón de hormonas con cascos, pantaloncillos apretados y hombreras se correteaban el uno al otro mientras un montón de chicas literalmente se mojaban por ellos en las bancas. _¡Vamos, Bobby! ¡Jimmy! Nhgh_ _~, ¡Steevie!_ Mira a estos tipos, si de verdad me quieren impresionar quítense la protección y jueguen de verdad. Demuestren lo grandes y rudos que son.

Le puso la pata a la bicicleta y se quitó la mochila, entonces la puso en sus piernas y la abrió. Veamos qué clase de _cosas de espías_ tiene Liby para mí: Una .45 automática, dos cajas de municiones, raciones de emergencia para cuatro días. Un botiquín que tenía antibióticos, morfina, vitaminas, píldoras para mantenerse despierto, píldoras para dormir, píldoras tranquilizantes; una combinación miniatura de un libro ruso y una biblia, un millón de dólares en rupias, mil dólares en oro, nueve paquetes de goma de mascar, una caja de preservativos, tres labiales y tres pares de medias de nylon. Demonios, alguien podría tener un buen fin de semana en Las Vegas con esto.

No, nada de eso estaba en la mochila. Era una referencia a Dr. Strangelove, es una película acerca de… olvídenlo. Lo que había ahí era: Una cámara Nikon (genial), un par de binoculares, un pasamontañas, un juego de ganzúas, un mazo de cartas de póker… demonios, esta chica hace bien su trabajo. Tomó los binoculares, los puso sobre sus ojos y escaneó el campo: Un tipo saltó y atrapó el balón en el aire, y entonces fue tacleado. Ok, ¿cuál de ustedes idiotas es Billy Shears? Su número era el… déjenme ver.

Bajó sus binoculares al tiempo que un Volkswagen Caddy se detuvo junto a él. Ahora estoy a punto de ser secuestrado por un pederasta, genial.

La ventana del conductor se abrió al tiempo que una anciana de noventa y cinco años si no me equivoco, sacó su cabeza; su arrugada cara hizo la expresión más amarga que él había visto en su cara. –Esa es una bici de niña- dijo.

Buena esa, abuela. –Ya lo sé, madame.

Miró la bici y entonces lo miró a la cara, temblando de ira, o tal vez era Parkinson. –Afeminado- con eso la anciana pisó a fondo el acelerador y se fue con las llantas rechinando. Lemy la veía boquiabierto mientras ella se iba. ¿Por qué todos en esta maldita ciudad eran unos malditos homófobos? Si quiero montar una bici rosa, déjenme montar una maldita bici rosa. Podría perdonarla a ella, probablemente era tan vieja que aun creía que las personas de color todavía eran esclavos. ¿Pero los demás? Oh vamos. Es…

Me estoy saliendo del tema. ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido groseramente? Oh cierto, revisaba el número de ese tipo. Sacó la foto de su bolsillo y la desdobló. Pasando sus dedos por las letras moradas que había escrito Liby (¿soy yo o la forma en la que escribe es sexy?), lo encontró. Era el número uno. Por supuesto, tenía que serlo. _Era su gorra Don Cangrejo, ¡él era el número uno!_ Llevó sus binoculares a sus ojos de nuevo y localizó al señor alto, rubio y guapo justo dándole una nalgada a otro sujeto. Se había quitado el casco y su cabello brillaba con la luz del sol, la cual se reflejaba en sus aperlados dientes y reflejaban un rayo mortal que dio de lleno en los ojos de Lemy. Vaya, él _es_ sexy. Me pregunto si estará interesado en chicos jóvenes.

Sólo bromeo.

¿O tal vez no? ´*facepalm*

Como sea. Lemy miró a este imbécil por tanto tiempo que aprendió las reglas básicas del futbol americano. Desarrolló un gusto por él, una pasión por él, y entonces puso su atención en otra cosa. Y _tooodas_ las personas que caminaba en la acera hablaba mierda. –Mira a ese marica mirando chicos con sus binoculares, vaya perdedor- -Oye niño, ¿ves algo que te gusta?- En cierto punto una chica un par de años mayor que él se acercó y se paró junto a él. –Mi favorito es Bryan, es _realmente_ sexy. ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera, pero se detuvo. Bryan, ¿eh? ¿Eres alguna clase de groupie2 del futbol?

Si es que lo era, tal vez ella tenía información útil. –Billy- dijo, y añadió –Uh, sí, él… es sexy- La miró por unos momentos, era alta, delgada, cabello rubio, nariz respingada, brillantes ojos azules, y labios suaves rosas pintados con labial. Aguantó el aliento en su garganta mientras miraba a la su delicado cuello. Usaba un vestido rosa con una banda amarrada en su cintura. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso morí y viajé al año 1983?

Ella le devolvió la mirada y dijo con una amigable sonrisa –Si, si lo es.

¿Uh? Oh, cierto, concéntrate Lemy. ¿Sábes si… uh, es soltero?

La chica levantó la mirada y puso un dedo en su barbilla. Sus ojos rodaron hacia un lado mientras ella pensaba. –Ahm… no creo que a él le gusten los chicos.

-¿Tiene novia?

-Sip, su nombre es Michelle, o Meagan, creo.

Okey, eso concordaba con lo que Liby había dicho: Meagan. –¿Lo conoces bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Nope, creo que está metido mucho en eso de la iglesia. Es un Mo… mowman, creo.

-¿Un mormón?- preguntó Lemy.

-Sip.

Uhm, interesante. No esperarías a que alguien que estuviera en el escuadrón de Dios tuviera dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Pero aun así, mormones… poligamia… ¿Recuerdan ese reality show? Ese con el idiota que se parecía a Keith Urban, y estaba casado como con cinco mujeres, ellas se llamaban hermanas-esposas. Por alguna razón, ese término le daba pena ajena. A veces solía preguntarse lo que se sentía estar en una familia mormona, hasta que miraba a su alrededor y _a la mierda, estoy en una familia mormona… sólo que sin la parte de ser morón._ Sólo que ésta no era poligamia mormona normal, esta era poligamia mormona estilo Warren Jeff… y saben, con extra abuso infantil.

Estaba por volver a ponerse los binoculares, cuando notó que su nueva amiga aún estaba ahí, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

¿De verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo? Porque si quería hacerlo _yo me apunto_.

Nope. -¿Es cierto lo que dicen de los chicos gay?

-No lo sé, ¿qué dicen de los chicos gay?- preguntó Lemy sin dejar de mirar a través de los binoculares. Billy estaba dándole una nalgada a otro de sus compañeros. No es broma, este tipo esta _fuera de control_.

-Que son buenos en decoración de interiores, en la moda y esas cosas.

Un tipo que obviamente era el entrenador (suéter gris, gorra azul, silbato) le dio una nalgada a Billy, y él se la devolvió. Por Dios, el futbol americano es aún más gay de lo que pensé. –No, soy de los relajados.

-¿Esos existen?

-Sip- dijo Lemy.

Larga historia corta. Ella eventualmente empezó a deambular y se fue. Estaba solo de nuevo.

Y empezaba a aburrirse. Por Diós, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para practicar cómo tocarles el trasero a otros hombres? Finalmente sacó su IPod y buscó entre su biblioteca. AC/DC, Judas Priest, Aerosmith, Metallica, Pantera, Slipknot… Ah, aquí vamos. Se colocó sus audífonos y puso su IPod en el bolsillo de su camisa. Levantó la mirada, y todos se estaban yendo. Miró a través de sus binoculares y vio que Billy se dirigía al estacionamiento. El objetivo se mueve, repito, el objetivo se mueve.

 _Dead I am the one, exterminating son_

 _Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze_

 _Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry_

 _While they slowly turn, conquering the worm_

Se subió a su bici y comenzó a pedalear a través de la acera. Una mujer sosteniendo la mano de una niña pequeña venía en su dirección. Mientras él pasaba junto a ella, la mujer lo volteó a ver. – ¡Marica!

 _Dig through the ditches_

 _And burn through the witches_

 _I slam in the back of my_

 _Dragula!_

Ignóralos Lemy, concéntrate en Billy.

Y eso hizo.

Esperaba a que el chico se dirigiera a su casa, pero en lugar de eso se dirigía a alguna otra maldita parte.

 _Dig through the ditches_

 _And burn through the witches_

 _I slam in the back of my_

 _Dragula!_

La farmacia. Lemy se sentó a horcajadas. Cruzando la calle, un par de viejos afuera de una barbería lo señalaron con el dedo y se rieron de él. Lemy sólo se ruborizaba.

 _Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool_

 _Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed_

La lavandería. Lemy estacionó la bici junto a un hidrante y fue hacia una máquina dispensadora de soda al lado de la puerta de un restaurante de sándwiches. Estaba totalmente sediento por pedalear tanto, y tenía un dólar… exactamente lo que costaba una fría y refrescante Sprite. Metió el billete en la ranura… y la maldita máquina se lo tragó. Con furia empezó a apretar el botón para seleccionar una Sprite, pero nada pasó. ¡Maldita hija de perra! Soltó un puñetazo a la máquina y se alejó, entonces un tipo negro con una gorra de los Yankees pasó junto a él, mirándolo y luego mirando a la bicicleta. -¿Es tuya?

-Si- gruñó Lemy.

El hombre se rio. –Nigga, eso es gay.

 _Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat_

 _Tender is the fur, dying as you purr_

La tienda de helados. Billy se sentó en una banca para picnic y lamió una fresa con crema de una manera homoerótica. O tal vez Lemy tenía pensamientos gays. Era difícil no tenerlos cuando todo el mundo lanzaba insultos homofóbicos hacia ti.

Estaba sentado en la acera y jadeando, su cara estaba roja. Se quitó su camisa tres cuadras atrás; su pecho blanco brillaba con el sudor. Estaba caliente, su boca seca, sus piernas le dolían, y estaba _así_ de cerca de comportarse como toda una diva. ¿Quieres ver algo gay? Te voy a mostrar algo gay, no algo tipo feliz, pero algo tipo arráncame-los-malditos-ojos.

-¿Hijo?

Lemy giró su cabeza. Un pastor con uniforme completo - pantalones negros, camiza negra, collar romano, sus manos frente a él. -¿Qué?- preguntó Lemy.

El padre dio un paso al frente y lo miró, sus labios neutrales arqueándose formando una sonrisa para nada de Dios. – ¿Eres católico?

Lemy parpadeó. –Uh, ¿qué? N-no.

El padre se acercó hasta que su nariz casi tocaba la de Lemy. – ¿Quieres que te convierta?- susurró.

 _Dig through the ditches_

 _And burn through the witches_

 _I slam in the back of my_

 _Dragula!_

Una casa en un suburbio americano, cercas blancas de madera, banderas americanas, flamencos rosas, y niños corriendo en las aceras. Lemy estaba estacionado cruzando la calle frente a lo que suponía era la casa de Billy. Era una pequeña casa con una carpa sobre la ventana y el césped estaba recién cortado.

-Linda bici perdedor- dijo una voz que sonaba estúpida. Ok, eso es todo. Se volteó y frente a él estaba un niño gordo de diez años. Su pelo estaba lacio y bastante grasoso y sus mejillas eran rosadas.

-Cállate la maldita boca, maldito panzón- dijo Lemy. -¿Acaso tu culo gordo puede montar una bicicleta?

El panzón parpadeó.

-Así es, lárgate de aquí- gritó Lemy. –maldito puerco.

El niño lo miró por un momento… y entonces su puño chocó contra la cara de Lemy como un tren de carga. Cayó hacia atrás y su cabeza impactó contra el pavimento. Estrellas nublaron su visión y un dolor punzante atravesaba su cráneo. Vaya, eso dolió, pero la patada que le dieron en las pelotas dolió _aún_ peor.

 _Dead I am the life, dig into the skin_

 _Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win_

 _Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

 _Devil on your back, I can never die_

El parque. Lemy se estacionó atrás de una cerca mientras que Billy, vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa verde limón sostenía con una mano un ramo de flores. El corazón de Lemy latía con anticipación. Esto estoy buscando: Va a verse con la otra chica. Voy a tomar mis fotos, después iré a casa y olvidaré este día de mierda.

Billy se detuvo y se sentó en una banca, y luego miró su reloj. Tomando eso como una señal, Lemy se bajó de la bici, se escondió detrás de una banca y sacó la Nikon de la mochila. De verdad era una buena cámara; la fotografía no era lo suyo, pero si lo fuera, robaría esta cosa en un parpadeo. _Lo siento hermana, no sé en donde está tu cámara. Lo sé, la mía luce exactamente igual. Gracioso, ¿no?_

Una chica con cabello negro caminó hasta donde estaba Billy. Él sonrió y se puso de pie. Lemy tomó la cámara, aumentó el zoom y tomó una fotografía justo en el momento en el que se dieron un beso. ¡Ja! Lo tengo. No fue tan difícil; ellos ni siquiera se besaron de lengua. ¿A quién estás besando amigo? ¿A tu abuela? Devora su cara, haz que papi Lemy gane algo de plata.

En lugar de eso, se sentaron en la banca y se tomaron de las manos. Lemy tomo una foto de eso también.

 _Bzzzzzz._

¿Qué mierda? Giró su cabeza al tiempo que una abeja se paraba en su hombro. No pudo evitar pensar en que la abeja se paró en su hombro porque _eres una flor chico, ¿entiendes?_ Movió sus labios hacia donde estaba la abeja y sopló. La abeja se fue... y volvió. –Lárgate de aquí, estúpida- dijo mientras le daba un golpe. La abeja se volvió a ir, para regresar esta vez con una amiga. Oh no, sé a dónde va todo esto, _no_ voy a ser molestado por un enjambre de-

-¡Hey!-

Billy lo estaba viendo, sus hombros tensos y sus manos cerradas en puños.

El corazón de Lemy se fue hasta su garganta. –Oh mierda- Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Sus brazos y piernas moviéndose tan rápido como podía. Echó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro para ver que Billy lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo derribaba salvajemente. Lemy soltó un quejido y Billy lo tomó de la camisa para levantarlo y ponerlo frente a él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y su boca mostraba una mueca de ira. -¡Pequeño pervertido!

Lemy no era un gallina, no iba a llorar y pedir piedad, preferiría morir antes que hacer eso.

¿Se lo creyeron?

Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

-¡No es lo que parece hombre, en serio, por favor no me mates!- decía agitando sus manos y pies como un ratón atrapado entre las garras de un halcón. – ¡Puedo explicarlo!-

La chica los alcanzó; se veía enojada. _No te emociones preciosa, eres hermosa pero no lo suficiente para tomarte fotos._ Billy acercó más a Lemy, tanto que sus narices casi se tocaban. –Empieza a explicar-

-Tu novia contrató a mi hermana porque pensó que la estabas engañando con otra y ella me metió en esto, yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí hermano, yo quería ir a CIDP, eso es todo, lo juro.

La cara de la chica se palideció y Billy volteó a verla. -¿Es cierto eso Meagan?

Oh, ella es Meagan, Uh-oh…

-B-b-bueno, últimamente has estado algo distante, y pensé…

Billy soltó a Lemy, quien cayó golpeándose duramente. Él se alejó como un cangrejo, y se sentó con sus rodillas en su pecho.

-¡Porque mi madre tiene cáncer!- dijo Billy. – ¡Está muriendo!

Los ojos de Meagan se abrieron como platos. -¡¿Qué?!

Lemy solamente los veía, deseaba tener un cubo de palomitas de maíz… o cápsulas de Tide.

-Apenas nos dimos cuenta- dijo Billy apretando los dientes. Sonaba enojado. –Te dije que te amo, ¿y me haces esto?- dijo apuntando hacia Lemy. Técnicamente ella contrató a Liby (ummm) pero, está bien.

Meagan llevó sus manos a su cabeza. –De verdad lo siento, no tenía idea.

Suspirando, Billy hizo un gesto de enojo con sus manos. –Lo que sea, terminamos.

-¡Billy, no!- dijo Meagan mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Sus manos extendidas como si él fuera Jesús y ella una leprosa ciega que quería que la curara. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Lemy, quien trataba de levantarse, pero ella lo empujó de nuevo al suelo. Sus ojos estaban en llamas y sus dientes eran colmillos, metafóricamente. Él cayó sobre su espalda. –Buen trabajo pequeño idiota, se suponía que él no debía verte.

Lemy levantó hacia el frente sus manos en un gesto de súplica. –Hey, mira… Yo…

Ella suspiró resignada y se fue furiosa. El la miraba irse, sus ojos en su trasero, sus caderas moviéndose violentamente, y sintió algo levantándose en el sótano. _Hey, está soltera ahora, ve por ella hombre, puedes consolarla._

Por más tentador que sonara, Lemy tenía algo de orgullo, así que al diablo con eso de consolarla. Lo mismo con los idiotas que lo habían molestado a lo largo del día. _Si no te agrado por quien soy y no quieres conocerme a fondo, entonces jódete._

Levantándose del suelo y quitándose el polvo de encima, miró a su alrededor. Unos chicos como de preparatoria estaban lanzando un frisbee una y otra vez a su izquierda, y una pareja de ancianos agarrados de la mano venía hacha él en la acera. Nadie le prestaba atención, pero tan pronto como se montó en la bici, ¡BOOM!

Suspiró, tenía preocupaciones más grandes que ser llamado marica… como explicarle a Liby cómo echó a perder el caso. Hombre, de verdad no quería hacer eso.

Sintiéndose diez centímetros más alto, tomó la bici y comenzó a caminar por la acera. Ella iba a estar muy molesta. Oh Dios, ella iba a mostrar esa foto y él iba a estar totalmente jodido. Su vida social iba a irse por la ventana, todas las chicas pensarían que era un pervertido, nunca perdería la virginidad, moriría virgen, entonces reviviría como un zombi y aun así no obtendría nada.

Lo que sea. Estaba más preocupado por… ya saben… por decepcionar a Liby, ¿okey? Aún con toda la mierda que le ha tirado, él amaba a su hermana, y esto era algo importante para ella, y él lo echó a perder.

-¡Linda bici, marica!- le gritó uno de los chicos que jugaba con el frisbee, y sus compañeros se rieron. Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Lemy y él las secó con su mano.

Para cuando llegó a casa, veinte minutos después, su estómago estaba burbujeando de miedo y su corazón hacía que le doliera el pecho. Guardó la bici en el garaje, y entró a la casa. Estaba por subir las escaleras mientras miraba a sus pies con vergüenza. Cuando escuchó que alguien aclaraba su garganta. Levantó la vista: Liby estaba en el marco de la entrada al comedor, sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y golpeaba su pie en el suelo. Oh mierda, ya sabía…

-Recibí una llamada de Meagan- dijo ella. –Me despidió.

Lemy pasó su mano por su nuca. –Sí, yo uh, yo creo que…

-Echaste a perder por completo esto- dijo enojada. –Debí saber que algo como esto pasaría, no debí de haberte enviado a ti…

En un instante, la vergüenza que sentía Lemy (por ser llamado marica y decepcionar a su hermana) se transformó en ira. – ¡Vete a la mierda maldita perra!- gritó, y la boca de Liby se abrió de la impresión. -¡He hecho esta mierda muchas veces antes por ti en el pasado y esta es la primera vez que algo sale mal! ¡Debiste de haberme dicho como lucía esa puta!- dijo mientras temblaba del coraje. El pequeño Lemy - una metáfora visual usada para representar el concepto abstracto del pensamiento - dejó salir todo lo que tenía guardado… incluyendo toda esa energía sexual acumulada. -¡Desperdicié todo mi maldito día montando tu maldita bicicleta porque eres una maldita perra corrupta que me soborna cada que quiere! ¡Me pateó el culo un niño de diez años y por poco soy violado por un pastor pederasta! ¡Por poco y me patea el culo Billy Shears, ¿Y esto es lo que recibo a cambio?! _Eres un idita Lemy, La cagaste Lemy, Jódete Lemy, papi, papi, papi._ ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Estoy harto de esto, dientes de castor, frenos de tren, perra del video de Last Friday Night de Katy Perry! ¡Agarra tus malditas fotografías y métetelas por el culo junto con el pene de _papi_! ¡Estoy harto!

La boca de Liby formaba una perfecta O de la impresión. Sus hombros estaban temblando. Lemy pasó junto a ella, sus ojos pasaron por parte de su blusa que estaba por fuera de su falda. –Fájate bien la camisa, pareces una maldita ebria.

Con eso, Lemy subió las escaleras y azotó la puerta de su cuarto. No se dio cuenta de que Loan estaba viéndolo por detrás del sofá. Sus cejas levantadas de la impresión y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Vaya, recuérdenme no volver a molestarlo.

Lemy cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en su escritorio. Sus ojos estaban escaneando el libro que estaba frente a él.

Era tarde ya en la noche, y la única luz disponible era la cálida luz de una lámpara. Ha estado ahí desde que regresó a casa; cuando Lyra fue a avisarle que la cena estaba lista, él le dijo que no tenía hambre, aun cuando sí tenía. Como sea, de todas formas estaba aguantándose para ese omelette en CIDP mañana. Oh sí, iba a ir, nadie lo iba a detener. Ni sus hermanas, ni sus padres. Tal vez ese pastor, si se lo encontraba en su camino, daría media vuelta y regresaría. No pregunten.

Estaba a punto de tomar su marihuana, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Oh Dios, ¿quién podrá ser?

-¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y Liby entró. Lemy puso una cara de molestia. -¿Qué?

Ella no dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que soltó un suspiro. –Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó temprano.

Lemy se quedó mirándola sin creer, ¿En serio? Esperaba una pelea, no un "lo siento"

Tal vez era una trampa. Ella lo haría creer que están bien, y luego cuando menos se lo espere, ella le clavaría un cuchillo en la espalda y lo arrojaría por las escaleras. Y conociendo su suerte, su viejo amigo, el Padre McFeely, estaría esperándolo abajo, totalmente desnudo excepto por el maldito collar romano. _Confiesa tus pecados, hijo mío *penetrar* Ven a Dios *penetrar* No le digas a las autoridades *penetrar*_

Revisó sus ojos en busca de decepción, pero sólo encontró honestidad.

-Es sólo que estaba tan estresada con esto de los impuestos- dijo ella. –Y cuando me estreso, a veces me vuelvo un poco loca.

-¿En serio? Me sobornaste.

Bajó su cabeza con vergüenza. –Lo se Lemy, de verdad lo lamento. Me siento como un mounstro.

El tono genuino de arrepentimiento de su voz tocó a Lemy como un pastor católico. Finalmente dijo con un suspiro. –Está bien, lamento haber echado a perder tu caso. De… de verdad lo intenté.

-Yo sé, y gracias- dijo ella acercándose y puso su mano sobre su hombro. –Eres un gran chico Lemy, de verdad.

A veces no me siento así, pero está bien, tomaré el cumplido. Él tomó su mano y ella le sonrió. –Para compensártelo, quemaré todas las fotos que te tomé- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un hermoso color rosa. -…y borraré el video de donde las saqué.

Phew.

-Y no te volveré a sobornar jamás… a menos que sea realmente importante.

Lemy la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Lemy cruzó sus brazos.

-Okey- dijo ella. –No volveré a sobornarte nunca.

Lemy asintió.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo**

 **Quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y dieron follow y fav a esta historia, así como también agradecer a nuestro buen vecino Flagg1991 por dejarme traducirla al español.**

 **Quisiera preguntarles ¿Qué otra historia quisieran que traduzca (del fandom de TLH, por supuesto) cuando esta historia acabe? Estaba pensando e traducir "The cest Kids" también de Falgg1991. Para los que no sepan, la historia trata de la vida de los hijos del pecado... de una manera más realista y oscura. No diré más, si quieren que la traduzca sólo digan. Pero esa es una opción, estoy abierto a más opciones.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Referencias:**

 **1: Los Waltons son una serie de televisión americana que trata de una familia tratando de salir adelante en los tiempos de la gran depresión.**

 **2: Se denomina Groupie a una chica, normalmente jóven, fanática de un grupo musical, que busca relacionarse sentimental y sexualmente con algún integrante. En este caso, es una chica fanática del futbol americano.**


	4. Todo lo que quería era un omelette

**_Letra de "What I got" por Sublime._**

* * *

 _Early in the morning, risin' to the Street_

 _Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet_

Lemy Loud se levantó de su cama y se rascó el trasero. Su cabeza estaba baja, sus ojos entrecerrados, y sus hombros estaban caídos. Una potente erección se levantaba bajo su bóxer negro.

 _Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong_

 _Got to find a reason why my money's all gone_

Sacó un par de pantalones de la pila de la ropa sucia y se los puso. Estaba por dirigirse al pasillo, pero se detuvo al ver que no tenía camisa. Tomó una playera negra y se la puso. Tenía "Síndrome de pecho de paloma1", y no se sentía cómodo al mostrarlo a un montón de chicas sexys.

 _I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high_

 _I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot_

Sip, sus ganas regresaron, que día más bueno.

Tomemos un descanso del reggae de los noventas.

 _Well, life is (too short), so love the one you got_

 _'Cause you might get run over or you might get shot_

En el pasillo, sus hermanas estaban formadas para entrar al baño. Vestían la ropa más corta que pudieron haber encontrado, hombre; Lyra vestía unos shorts cortos y una playera blanca, sus hipnotizantes caderas y la base de su espalda quedaban al descubierto. Lupa vestía una playera negra que llegaba un poco por encima de sus muslos (hombre, podías ver que no llevaba nada debajo), Liby vestía esa maldita bata para dormir que era lo suficientemente transparente que podías ver su trasero; y Lacy usaba unos shorts rojos y un jersey rojo. No estaba vestida de una manera provocativa, pero él sabía que ella era una maldita bola de energía, podría montarte todo el día y toda la noche, sus pequeños senos rebotando y su vagina apretándote como si le debieras dinero. _Oh oh oh oh oh así Lemy, me vengo._

Más reggae de los noventas:

 _Never start no static I just get it off my chest_

 _Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest_

 _Take a small example, take a tip from me_

 _Take all of your money, give it all to charity_

Maldita sea, lo que no daría por pasar cinco minutos con Lacy… o Lyra… o Leia… o cualquiera de ellas (excepto Lizy y Lulu, no soy un pedófilo). Sólo cinco minutos, hombre. Ni siquiera eso, 2:50, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Su erección empezaba a mostrarse por debajo de su pantalón. _Cállate la maldita boca y méteme en alguna de ellas._ No es tan fácil amigo, ojalá lo fuera pero no. Lemy Loud no es un violador, aunque esa es la única manera que obtendría algo de ellas aparentemente.

 _Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

 _Lovin', is what I got, now remember that_

Se tropezó en la fila atrás de Lacy, y estaba _asííí_ de cerca de poner sus manos en sus caderas. Su aroma atrapó sus fosas nasales y… hombre, hoy será un _mal_ día.

 _I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot_

 _Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock_

 _Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same_

 _Livin'_

Espera un minuto. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Es hora de ir a CIDP, perras!

Quince minutos después Lemy estaba caminando en la calle como un músico marchando en un desfile o algo así. Sus pensamientos eróticos acerca de sus hermanas fueron remplazados por pensamientos eróticos sobre el omelette que estaba a punto de comerse. Era largo, amarillo, tenía queso, pimientos y champiñones y sólo Dios sabe qué más. Se le hizo agua la boca, su estómago gruñó, y su erección le dolía aún más de lo que le dolía en casa (sólo bromeo, no estoy duro por pensar en una maldita comida, demonios) A pesar de ser golpeado por un niño de diez años y casi ser violado por un pastor caliente ayer, esa mañana estaba de muy buen humor.

Nada, y digo nada, iba a arruinar este día.

Después de una hora que salió de su casa, logró llegar al nirvana, alias, la Casa Internacional de los Pancakes: era un edificio pequeño con un techo en forma de A y unas grandes ventanas frente al estacionamiento de un hotel que cobraba por hora. Lástima que no trajo más dinero o hubiera podido perder la virginidad con una de esas prostitutas de cincuenta años con voz de fumadora. Ahh, podía verlo: Ella acostada, sus piernas abiertas y respirando con dificultad. _Okey niño, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero apresúrate porque tengo una cita en la clínica de enfermedades venéreas… esta picazón me está matando._

Uh… mejor no. Me quedaré con mi calcetín por ahora. Gracias.

A pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, CIDP casi siempre estaba lleno, pero hoy estaba virtualmente vacío salvo por unas cuantas parejas mayores y unos hípsters idiotas con lentes enormes trabajando en una Macbook. _Uh, mi novela, uh._ La mesera, una mujer afroamericana con un peinado afro, lo llevó a su mesa y le dio la cartilla. Él la hizo a un lado porque vamos, ya sabía lo que quería. La mesera tomó la orden de lo que iba a beber y se retiró.

Mientras esperaba su bebida, se puso a repasar lo que estaba en la cartilla. No tenían muchas comidas disponibles, le recordaba a los días en los que McDonald's tenían únicamente, como, tres comidas. Una hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y café. ¿Qué? ¿No hay Nuggets? ¿No hay salsa especial?

¿Por qué hacían eso de todas maneras? Añadan alguna maldita cosa al menú… luego retírenla… y luego vuélvanla a incluir… luego retírenla de nuevo, luego vuélvanla a colocar, reúsen, repitan, reciclen. Era algo así como "El baúl de los recuerdos de Disney". Tomaban una película, digamos, Bambi, la lanzaban, después de un tiempo _Oh, la pondremos de vuelta en "el baúl"._ ¿Qué carajo?

No era tonto, sabía por qué hacían eso: para incrementar la demanda, y así, subir las utilidades. No puedes cobrarle un ojo de la cara a la gente cuando pueden ver cuando quieran _El Libro de la Jungla,_ pero cuando-

-¡Hey, cara de verga!.

Lemy se paralizó.

Oh mierda.

Él conocía esa voz.

Lentamente, él volteó su cabeza… y sí, ahí estaba ella. _Oh, nada arruinará este día._ Dios: piensa de nuevo, idiota.

Su nombre era Carmen Santiago ( _dónde en el mundo)_ pero todas la llamaban "jugosa" porque en el primer día de jardín de niños ella llevaba unos pants deportivos rosas, con JUGO en todo el trasero… la obligaron a ir a casa a cambiarse, LOL. Papá solía meterse con la tía Ronnie Anne en aquellos días… ya saben, antes de que se metiera de lleno en esto del incesto. Lemy había visto fotografías de Ronnie Anne, y jugosa era igual a ella, sólo que Ronnie Anne no pesaba ciento cincuenta kilos. En serio, esta chica era una _pesada_. Levaba su cabello amarrado en un par de coletas, y la parte posterior de su cuello se veía como un paquete de salchichas Ball Park Frank. También era _muy_ mala.

Lemy bajó su cabeza, ¿En serio esa mierda estaba pasándole a él? Un día, Dios, sólo te pido un buen día. No soy un mal tipo, puedo ser llorón a veces, pero soy bueno, soy educado, ayudo a la gente, ¿por qué me tienes que hacer esto?

La mesera regresó y sirvió un vaso de refresco en frente de él, y sacó una libreta para anotar la orden. –Muy bien, ¿Qué van a pedir niños?

-Voy a pedir un omelette- dijo él.

-No, tú vas a comer un filete- dijo jugosa. Trató de sentarse en la mesa, lo más que la dejaba su estómago (lo cual no era mucho). –Pon algo de carne en esos huesos.

¿Perdón?

Lemy abrió su boca, pero jugosa lo interrumpió cuando estaba por hablar. –Tráiganos a mi novio y a mí un par de filetes.

La boca de Lemy se abrió hasta llegar al suelo. ¿Novio?

La mesera asintió y se alejó. Espera… mi omelette…

Jugosa puso su codo en la mesa y descansó su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Había corazones en sus ojos - literalmente había unos malditos corazones - y pelos en su labio superior. Los labios de Lemy se retrajeron en una mueca de disgusto. Cuando dije que sería lindo conocer al menos a una chica que me encontrara atractivo, no me refería a Jugosa Santiago. -Cómo va tu verano, cara de verga?- Dijo despacio y con una voz seductora. Su lengua salió y lamió obscenamente su labio superior… como un gusano.

-Uh, ha sido…

 _Confuso, incómodo, sexualmente frustrante._

-…bastante bueno.

-Has crecido…- dijo mientras escaneaba su cuerpo con sus ojos, y a Lemy le dio un escalofrío.

-S-sí, he crecido u-un poco, un p-par de centímetros.

Las orillas de sus labios se levantaron sugestivamente. –Me pregunto que _más_ creció…

Lemi sintió como su cara se ponía roja. –N-nada más, de hecho, creo que se encogió.

Jugosa se rió. –Lo dudo, apuesto a que es grande, gorda y _deliciosa_.

Santo cielo, es asqueroso.

-No, de hecho no. Es como una salchicha coctelera: débil, patética, arrugada…

-¿Por qué no vienes con mama Jugosa al baño?- dijo ella, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria. –déjame verla.

Bilis caliente se elevó hasta la garganta de Lemy, y él la tragó. Sus ojos se movieron hacia sus manos: eran grandes, masculinas, y hablando de salchichas, ¿eran esos sus dedos o salchichas para asar? Trató de imaginar a Jugosa dándole un handjob en uno de los cubículos del baño, y su pene literalmente se hundió hacia su estómago.

 _Hazlo, ve con ella, los que ruegan no pueden elegir. Es ella o nada._

Parece que estás olvidando el calcetín…

-No, de verdad no la quieres ver, no es nada- Trató de cambiar el tema. –Y ¿cómo ha sido tu verano?

-Aburrido- dijo ella.

Lemy asintió.

Por un momento se sentaron en un silencio incómodo - al menos era incómodo para Lemy. Ella lo veía de la manera en la que él veía a sus hermanas, pero ella no trataba de ser discreta: él había oído escuchar acerca de ser violado con la mirada, pero nunca lo había experimentado como ahora. Era bastante perturbador; se sentía sucio, ¿es así como se sentirían Lyra o Lupa si lo atrapaban mirándolas de esa manera? Vaya, estaba en los zapatos del otro, y no le gustaba para nada.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, la mesera regresó y dejó la comida frente a ellos. Lemy miró con tristeza al filete. Sí, se veía delicioso, pero no era un omelette. Él de verdad tenía su corazón en ese omelette.

-Come, campeón- dijo ella mientras empezaba a devorar su comida.

Suspirando, Lemy tomó su tenedor y su cuchillo y empezó a comer. Su viaje a CIDP fue en vano. Muchas gracias Jugosa, ni siquiera se me antoja este maldito filete. –Acabo de recordar- dijo él. –Tengo algo que hacer. Me tengo que ir.

La cara de Jugosa se oscureció, y el pulso cardiaco de Lemy se aceleró. Seamos honestos, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra esa perra, pero tendría que alcanzarlo primero. Y si no podía dejar atrás una chica de ciento cincuenta kilos con jamones por piernas, merecía lo que le pasara.

Estaba tenso, listo para correr ante la más mínima señal de peligro. –Bien- dijo Jugosa con un suspiro de decepción. Trató de salir de la mesa con dificultad.

…y se sentó junto a él.

Oh mierda.

Puso su gigantesco brazo contra su hombro y lo acercó a ella. Olía peor de cerca. –Dale un beso a mama jugosa antes de que te vayas.

Los labios de Lemy se retrajeron hacia adentro de su boca con horror. Él preferiría besar a su viejo. La cosa era que: No podía decir que no, ella lo tenía atrapado, y si trataba de huir, ella le arrancaría las pelotas y las usaría como aretes. Por eso, aunque la idea lo hacía querer tirarse en el piso y hacerse bolita hasta morir… tenía que besarla.

Sólo un beso rápido.

-S-seguro.

Cerró sus ojos y paró los labios, entonces se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

Ahí fue cuando Jugosa actuó. Estrelló sus labios contra los de él y forzó su lengua hasta su garganta. El sabor del filete y de su rancio aliento matutino llenó su boca, y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salen de sus órbitas. El trató de alejarse, pero ella lo tomó por la cabeza y por las manos y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. Su lengua masajeaba torpemente la suya, los bocados de comida de su boca deslizándose por su garganta y colgando de su boca como moco. Cerró su puño con fuerza y _casi_ la golpea directo a un lado de la cabeza, pero a pesar de toda la mierda que hablaba, no podía golpear a una chica, aun si ella estaba violando su boca.

Ella movió una mano hacia su entrepierna, su pulgar presionaba dolorosamente contra su cabeza flácida.

Okey, él dejaría que ella se sentara ahí y lo violara con su lengua, pero estaba cruzando la línea. Golpeando su mano contra su gran y carnoso hombro, él la empujó rompiendo el beso. La vista de Jugosa estaba nublada con lujuria, y un hilo de baba con pedazos de filete masticado bajaba por su barbilla. Parecía ebria.

Antes de que ella se pudiera recuperar, él se escabulló por debajo de la mesa y gateó hacia afuera, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose su cabeza. ¡Oh demonios!

-¡Hey!- gritó Jugosa.

Pero Lemy ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta. Sus brazos y piernas (y su corazón) moviéndose como locos.

-¿No vas a pagar?

-Lemy no la escuchó.

-¡Maldito tacaño!

Lemy salió de ahí azotando la puerta.

-Aún te voy a cojer.

Afuera en el fuerte calor de Agosto, Lemy se detuvo, sostuvo sus manos contra sus rodillas, y vació el contenido de su estómago en la acera. _¡splat!_ Ácido estomacal subió por su esófago y llenó su boca, pero aun así podía sentir el sabor de ella - Carne rancia, leche cortada, culo podrido. Por Dios, ¿esa perra nunca escuchó acerca del enjuague bucal? Él tosió y trató de recuperar el aliento. Su lengua estaba en su boca, toda húmeda y babosa y-

 _¡Splat!_

Y ella tocó a su amiguito.

Violado… fue prácticamente violado. En medio de la maldita CIDP.

Parándose derecho, trató de recuperar el aliento una vez más.

De todas las cosas malas que le pasaron el último par de días, esta fue la peor. No bromeaba cuando decía que se sintió violado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Mientras caminaba a casa, repasaba lo que sucedió una y otra vez, y cada vez se enojaba más. Llámenlo delicado, pero quería que su primer beso fuera especial, ya saben, con una chica que le gustara (Lupa… Lyra… Lacy) y esa perra obesa se lo robó.

¿Eso contaba como su primer beso? Él no la besó de vuelta, su lengua sólo… estaba ahí.

No, no, eso contaba.

Y lo hacía sentirse triste.

Un carro pasó en la calle en la dirección opuesta. El conductor sacó su cabeza por la ventana. –Hey marica, ¿dónde está su bicicleta?

Lemy bajó la mirada tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, pero por esa única ocasión… perdió.

* * *

Lemy Loud no era el único teniendo un mal día. Su hermana, Liby Loud, también lo estaba teniendo.

Parada frente al espejo del baño esa mañana, desnuda salvo por el par de shorts que traía puestos, miraba sus pequeños senos con tristeza. Su areola era rosa, y sus pezones estaban duros por el frío. Levantó su mano y agarró uno.

 _¿No es tarde para que llegues al comité de las tablas?_

La ira invadió su cara. Él _sabía_ lo mucho que eso le molestaba. Esa vez, por alguna razón, no sólo le molestó, la estaba comiendo viva. ¿De verdad pensaba que eran pequeños? A papá le gustaban, pero… ¿A él?

Suspiró y tomó su cepillo de dientes. No debería importarle lo que ese pequeño _fenómeno_ pensara de ella, pero si le importaba; por los dos últimos días su voz hacía eco en las paredes de su cabeza. _Dientes de sable… comité de las tablas…bla bla bla. Soy un idiota metalhead de los ochentas._ Normalmente ella tenía mucha autoconfianza, pero después de esa pequeña crítica…

¿En qué posición estaba él para hablar? Virgen estúpido, nunca en su vida ha tocado un seno. Papá lo ha hecho - muchas veces - y a él le gustaban, eso era lo único que importaba.

 _Dientes de sable._

Como sea, ya había dejado eso atrás. Apretó el tubo, puso un poco de pasta dental sobre su cepillo y comenzó a cepillar sus dientes. Espuma blanca se formaba en su boca dándole la apariencia de un perro rabioso.

Eso no debería molestarle tanto; anoche cuando estaba con papá, ella estaba tan desconcentrada que ni siquiera lo disfruto - acabó fingiéndolo todo. _Eres tan hermosa_ decía él mientras le daba cálidos besos en la cara y pasaba su mano por su cabello. _Sí_ pensó ella, _Pero Lemy…_

Después, estaba sola en su habitación y se acostó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y escuchando la suave respiración de Lupa. Su pecho se sentía pesado y su estómago estaba revuelto. _Dientes de sable,_ por Dios Lace, sólo te estaba provocando; pasa todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué te duele tanto?

Escupió en el lavabo y se secó, luego salió hacia el pasillo. Lyra, Liby, Loan, Luan, Lynn… pero no estaba Lemy. Eso es bueno, espero que haya huido de la casa.

En su cuarto, se puso un par de shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta roja con el número dos al frente, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso sus calcetines y sus zapatos. Al otro lado del cuarto, Lupa se estiraba sobre su cama, sus brazos completamente estirados y un cigarrillo en sus labios. -¿Tienes planes para hoy? Preguntó ella.

Lacy lo pensó por un momento. _Pensaba_ en ir al parque más tarde, pero no estaba segura. –No realmente, ¿Por?

-Por nada- dijo Lupa. –Sólo quería hacer conversación.

Lacy levantó una ceja. Lupa era un poco antisocial; su doctor le dijo que necesitaba hacer más que un esfuerzo para "conectarse con otras personas", y a veces lo hacía de una forma realmente incómoda.

Incómoda.

De la misma manera en la que ella se sentía cuando estaba con Lemy últimamente.

Cállate, Loud.

Se ató los zapatos y se puso de pie. -¿Tú?

Lupa negó con la cabeza. –No, tal vez dibuje algo- Tomó una calada y exhaló el humo. ¿Qué es más asqueroso, un Kentucky Klondike Bar o un Cleveland Steamer2?

La nariz de Lacy tintineó. Una de las cosas favoritas de Lupa era dibuja escenas BDSM describiendo los más grotescos actos sexuales que puedas imaginar. Ella decía que le gustaba impactar a la gente, pero Lacy sospechaba que ella estaba realmente metida en ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, había veces en las que ella hacía una mueca de dolor cuando se sentaba, como si papá le hubiese dado nalgadas la noche anterior.

Rara.

-La Kentucky Klundike Bar- dijo Lacy mientras que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Ella sabía lo que era solo porque Lupa la hizo leer ese fanfic en donde una mujer se lo hace a su hijo.

Lupa asintió lentamente. –Sí… ¿debería dibujar a papá haciéndoselo a Loan, o a Loan dándole uno a Lemy?

Lacy sentía como sus mejillas se volvían rojas sólo de imaginar al dibujo de Lemy inclinado mientras el dibujo de Loan lo penetraba con un trozo de excremento congelado. –No lo sé, me tengo que ir.

Antes de que Lupa pudiera responder, Lacy salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen del trasero de Lemy en el aire, pero no pudo.

Asqueroso.

 _Dientes de sable._

Soltó un suspiro furioso mientras cruzaba la sala e iba a la cocina. _Tus senos son pequeños._ También tu pene, perdedor virgen. Nunca te han tocado, probablemente eyacularías en cuanto te toquen. _Oh, oh oh oh *splat*_

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más. De hecho, quita a Lemy de la ecuación y…

Afuera, tomó un balón de fútbol y se dirigió al patio trasero. El día estaba caluroso y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, y ella inmediatamente empezó a sudar. Estúpido punk. _Dientes de sable._

Ugh.

Piensa en algo más, ¿quieres?

Sí, como en el hecho de que no eres la capitana del equipo de fútbol este año… lo es Amanda Paulson. Lacy hizo una mueca de disgusto. Amanda Paulson era su archienemiga y, a decir verdad, casi tan buena jugadora como ella. ¡Pero no mejor! Ella era alta y agraciada un largo cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos azules… Oh, y sus pechos eran grandes y suaves… otra razón para odiar a esa perra.

Como su madre, Lacy era un poco competitiva, así que cuando Amanda se unió al equipo el año pasado, ella trató de pasar sobre ella, de dejar en claro quién mandaba, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Amanda sabía cómo ella se sentía y lo reveló a todas en el equipo, haciendo que se burlaran de ella. Uh, hacía sentir a Lacy tan enojada que temblaba del coraje. Una vez, en las duchas después de la práctica, Lacy se estaba enjabonando cuando Amanda y otra chica entraron. –Si- dijo Amanda, su voz exageradamente alta (así Lacy la podría escuchar bien). –Lemy Loud _es_ lindo, sí tendría sexo con él.

Esto le caló profundamente a Lacy, porque sabía que Amanda estaba _tratando_ de ser una perra, no había otra razón.

Levantó hacia atrás su pierna. ¿De verdad lo haría? Digo, ¿qué chica lo haría? Él era un fenómeno, Lacy nunca…

 _*Patada*_

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, la idea de estar con un virgen era sexy, aún cuando ella les echaba mierda. Ser la primera vez de alguien y destrozar su m-

Ese pensamiento se cortó cuando el balón se estrelló contra la cara de Lacy. Estrellas nublaban su visión y cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero. ¿Ven? No estaba prestando atención; la pelota pegó contra la cerca, luego volvió hacia ella y… Maldita sea, eso dolió. Llevó sus dedos hacia su nariz y cuando los vio estaban cubiertos de sangre. Como si le hubieran dado una señal, el dolor entró en acción. _– ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!-_ gritó cayendo al suelo.

Se levantó temblando y levantó su cabeza para tratar de detener el sangrado. Los sangrados nasales son comunes cuando eres la mejor estrella deportiva en la ciudad, así que tenía un protocolo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, después se dirigió a las escaleras con su cabeza apuntando hacia el techo.

-¿Te golpeaste en la cara de nuevo?- preguntó Loan desde el sofá. Estaba jugando uno de esos estúpidos juegos de disparos.

-Sip- dijo Lacy con algo de pena. –A veces pasa.

Loan volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

En el baño, tomó un par de algodones y los introdujo en sus fosas nasales con un gesto de dolor.

Estúpido balón de fútbol, pensó mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa del inodoro. No lo pateé tan duro, ¿o sí? Trató de recordarlo, pero estaba muy ocupada sangrando. _Oh, Amanda, vírgenes, Lemy, *golpe*_

-¿Estás bien?

Levantó su mirada, Lyra estaba parada en la puerta, con preocupación en su cara.

-Estoy bien- dijo Lacy. –Sólo es un sangrado de nariz.

Lyra frunció el ceño. -¿Estás segura?

-Sí, estoy segura- dijo Lacy esta vez sonando más cortante de lo que quería. Estaba avergonzada. Está bien, la vieja Lacy tratando de mantener vivo el legado de su madre, y fracasando.

Ahora eso era mierda. Ella era mejor que su mamá. No tenía los trofeos para probarla, pero ella lo era, ella _sabía_ que lo era.

Después, en la hora del almuerzo, estaba comiendo un sándwich en el comedor cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Esperaba que fuera Lemy para hacerlo pagar por eso de _Dientes de sable_ , pero sólo era la tía Lucy. Lacy suspiró, con un bocado de comida en la boca. Adivinen que pasó después.

La comida masticada se fue por el hoyo equivocado, y de repente se estaba ahogando. Su conducto de aire se cerró al tiempo que ella se ponía roja. Empezó a toser al tiempo que golpeó con su puño la mesa (ouch) pero eso no ayudó. El pánico la invadió y ella se puso de pie, la silla por poco cae y ella puso sus manos en la mesa. Jadeó, lo que hizo que se ahogara más fuerte. Entonces se llevó sus manos a su cuello.

Algo duro la golpeó en la espalda, y el bocado de comida voló desde su conducto de aire hasta su plato. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y tosió una vez más. ¡Casi muero!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Liena, mientras frotaba delicados círculos en la espalda de Lacy.

Lacy asintió. –Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

-Como que, se más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Ahogarse con la comida no es algo bueno- dijo con una sonrisa Liena mientras aún sobaba la espalda de su hermana.

¿No lo es?

-Sí, lo siento, creo que estaba yendo muy rápido.

Y sin concentrarme

 _Dientes de sable._

* * *

Lemy caminó hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y sus ojos se desinflamaron, entonces se fue a casa. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver que el cartero estaba dejando algo en el buzón, El corazón de Lemy se aceleró, ¿son esos mis transistores?

Fue hacia el buzón, abrió la puerta y santo cielo, había un paquete. Uno muy delgado. Como si tuviera transistores en él. Lo tomó y lo puso a contraluz, cuando vio su nombre escrito en él saltó de felicidad. ¡Oh sí!

De repente, no haber tenido su omelette y haber sido besado por Jugosa Santiago no importaba mucho. Sosteniendo su premio como una mamá a su bebé ( _dame un beso antes de irte)_ Lemy entró a la casa y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio.

Rompió la envoltura y sacó su contenido. Muchas de rosetas de espuma cayeron en su escritorio. Por Dios, no las pises o harás un desastre pero que George W. Bush en el medio oriente.

Tomó uno de los tubos y puso los demás en su cajón. Quitó la tapa del Zenith y la hizo a un lado. Ahora, con que nadie lo moles-

 _Knock-Knock._

Justo a tiempo. Juro por Dios que cada maldita vez que estoy haciendo algo, alguien viene a pedirme algo. ¿Lo hacen a propósito? Eso como si se sentaran en un gran grupo viéndome a través de un monitor, y en el momento en el que quiero hacer algo, ellas van a interrumpirme.

 _Knock-knock-knock._ Insistieron. Al menos eran educadas y tocaban la puerta. -¿Qué?- dijo impaciente.

La puerta se abrió y Liena asomó su cabeza… su linda y rubia cabeza. Sonreía cálidamente y sus ojos bailaban con la luz. –Hey Lem, uh, ¿puedo pasar?

La garganta de Lemy se cerró. Liena era lo que muchos llamarían gordibuena. No como el culo falso de plástico de Kim Kardashian, pero tenía carne en los huesos. A Lemy le gustaba eso.

Más que ser un llorón.

Suspiro.

-Sí, creo- dijo mientras volvía su atención al Zenith. Concéntrate en tus transistores, Lem, al menos vas a obtener algo de ellos.

Liena entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de su cama, sus manos en sus piernas y sus rodillas unidas. Vestía un overol verde y calcetas verdes. Un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Lemy: Ella únicamente en sus calcetas, sus talones pegados a su trasero mientras él la penetraba. _Oh Lemy, eso es, como que, delicioso._

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Cállate de una maldita vez, cerebro.

Su pene: Continúa.

Hablando de, empezaba a ponerse duro. Se sentó cruzando sus piernas para esconderlo.

Liena le sonreía como si estuviera esperando a que él le diera permiso para hablar. Cuando sonreía, hombre, su cara entera se iluminaba. Bastante hermoso. Si ella lo dejara, él la tomaría de la mano, besaría sus labios, jugaría con su cabello… ya saben, cosas dulces. No simplemente follas con Liena, entrelazas tus dedos con los suyos, juntan sus mejillas, y lenta y apasionadamente hacen el amor.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago. – ¿Q-q-que pasa?

Ella dio un suspiro y una sombra de desánimo se posó en su rostro. Lemy se preocupó. Si fuera valiente, pondría su brazo sobre su hombro, y la besaría profundamente. Pero no era valiente, porque si Liena lo rechazara - si ese ángel entre mortales lo mirara con asco - él se suicidaría, no es broma. _Siri, ¿cuántos transistores se necesitan para bloquear una tráquea?_

-Yo, como que, necesito un gran favor, y los demás están muy ocupados para ayudarme- había un poco de decepción en su voz que se encajó en el corazón de Lemy como un cuchillo oxidado. ¿Muy ocupados? Eso lo enfureció. Verán, en la familia Loud Loan era la mayor con veintiún años, pero estaba tan jodida que tal vez no estaría ahí. Y entonces estaba Liena. Cumplió diecinueve el mes pasado, era la Hermana Mayor, y aunque no era perfecta, hacía un muy buen trabajo. Cuando él o alguna de sus hermanas se raspaba una rodilla, ella estaba ahí con una bandita adhesiva y un beso; cuando alguien necesitaba un consejo, Liena estaba ahí para dárselo… aunque no muy buenos a veces; cuando alguien se sentía triste, ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para animarlo. Podía continuar, pero era suficiente con decir que ella nunca estaba ocupada para ayudar. ¿Pero los demás si lo estaban? Que se jodan.

 _Cualquier cosa, ojos de ángel._

-¿Qué?

-Okay- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba. –Conocí a un chico en OKCupido y reaaalmente me gusta.

El corazón de Lemy se rompió en un millón de pedazos.

-¿Y qué hay de papá?

Liena rodó los ojos. –No voy a casarme con mi padre, Lemy; eso sería raro.

Oh, pero que tonto soy.

-Como sea- continuó ella. –Él quiere ver fotos de mi cuerpo y esas cosas y-

Lemy interrumpió. –Wow wow wow- dijo él levantando sus manos. – ¿Hace cuánto conoces a este tipo?

Ella arrugó sus labios y desvió la mirada. –Ummm… tres días, y dice que me ama y…

Lemy no escuchó el resto. ¿Tres putos días? ¿ _Él dice que me ama?_ Eso suena como un truco. Lemy sabía cómo iba esto: _Nena, te amo, ahora abre esas hermosas piernas._ Al carajo, Liena era demasiado buena para eso.

-Ese tipo está jugando contigo- dijo. –Sólo quiere que te bajes los pantalones.

Liena parpadeó. –Uh… no, él dice que me ama.

Lemy presionó sus dedos contra su frente. Liena era buena y responsable y todas esas cosas buenas, pero no era exactamente… lista. –Mira Liena- dijo él con seriedad. –Él quiere…

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?- preguntó cruzada de brazos. Su mueca de desesperación, luego cambió a una mueca de súplica. -¿Por favor?

Lemy lo dudó por un momento… Ella estaba cometiendo un gran error y él _no_ quería que acabara lastimada. A veces, la gente se equivoca.

-¿Con qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-¿Él quiere ver fotos de mí desnuda, y yo no puedo tomarlas sola. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

Por un breve momento, su cerebro falló en computar lo que le estaba diciendo. Y entonces lo golpeó como un calcetín lleno de barras de jabón, y su sistema nervioso entero se volvió loco.

Ella quería que él le tomara fotos… desnuda.

Su pene golpeaba la tela por debajo de su pantalón y su mandíbula se abrió hasta el piso con un audible clic.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- dijo poniendo sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. -¿Por favor?

Si pudiera pensar claramente hubiera dicho no, pero no lo hizo; su cerebro estaba en la hora del almuerzo y sus pensamientos impuros dirigían su mente. Su corazón latía como loco, sus pelotas le dolían, y sus pulmones no trabajaban como debían. Sus ojos se pasearon desde los calcetines de Liena hasta su cabello rubio, admirando su piel blanca y perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos.

Asintió tontamente.

La cara de Liena se iluminó. -¡Gracias Lemy!- dijo con un salto, y empezó a desabrochar uno de los tirantes de su overol. –Eres el mejor.

Lemy tragó saliva al tiempo que ella se desabrochaba el otro tirante. Su overol cayó a sus pies. De bajo de ellos vestía una playera que se pegaba a sus senos, y unas blancas panties con un moño rosa en el elástico. El corazón de Lemy frenó en seco y su pene quería salir tan desesperadamente de sus pantalones que sentía como si fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Se quitó el overol y se quitó la playera; sus senos rebotaron un poco cuando fueron liberados de su prisión, sus pezones estaban duros, sus areolas eran café claro. Su piel era blanca y suave, y a Lemy le dio un escalofrío.

La arrojó hacia un lado, metió sus pulgares en sus panties, y empezó a bajarlas. Sus anchas y sensuales caderas se meneaban hipnóticamente. Lemy se mordió el labio inferior y trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no lo logró, su corazón latía con fuerza llevando sangre a su cabeza. Ya estaba caliente y su piel se derretía por el deseo.

Una maldita diosa; una venus con brazos; un sueño húmedo, maldito paraíso; podría parar un maldito tren de carga o iniciar la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada. –Estás, como que, sonrojado y tembloroso.

Oh Dios estoy goteando y no me importa, es como un sueño vuelto realidad, mierda, puta mierda, Jesús, guía mi pene hacia ella, por favor, ¡haré lo que sea! ¡LO QUE SEA! –T-te v-v-ves bien-

Ella rio dulcemente. –Gracias- dijo mientras iba hacia la cama y se sentaba. -¿Puedes usar tu teléfono? Olvidé el mío.

¿Usar mi teléfono? ¿Por qué?

Oh cierto, la cámara.

Je.

Hora del almuerzo, ya saben.

-S-seguro- dijo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. El teléfono cayó de sus manos temblorosas tres veces antes de que pudiera sujetarlo con firmeza; como Michael J. Fox tratando de ordenar una pizza… deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y abrió la cámara. Miró a Liena, y ella sonrió. Sus ojos fueron hacia sus senos, y luego hacia su estómago. _Hazlo… méteselo, sujétala del cabello, y besa… besa sus labios. Su barbilla, su mentón, hombre, toca sus senos y aprieta sus pezones, hazla gemir en tu boca, haz sus rodillas temblar. ¡HAZ EL AMOR CON ELLA!_

-¿Listo?- preguntó ella.

Lemy asintió. –S-sí.

 _Estoy más que listo._

-Okay… toma la foto.

Prefiero tomarte a ti, nena, cariño, bebé, amor, hermosa, mi reina, mi ángel, mami…

Pasó una de sus manos temblorosas por su cabello y se concentró en respirar; estaba empezando a hiperventilarse como Loan cuando estaba afuera. _¡Oh no, césped, árboles, me voy de aquí!_

Liena lo observó, y puso una mirada de confusión.

Levantó su teléfono y el flash se encendió. Tomó la foto. -¿O-otra?

Liena asintió. –Sí, toma varias.

Con eso, se acostó en la cama de Lemy y abrió las piernas. Los ojos de Lemy se abrieron como platos mientras ella se abría de piernas. –Ven aquí.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta que su erección estaba partiendo sus jeans a la mitad. Se encorvó un poco para esconderla y caminó hasta ella, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba con cada paso que daba hasta que sentía que estaba por explotar, a salirse de su pecho. Liena puso sus pies sobre la cama y mordió su labio inferior. Dios, se veía que de verdad lo quería… Su mirada estaba nublada y sus mejillas completamente rojas… AHHHHH.

-Toma una foto de mi vagina- dijo casi gimiendo. –Ponte entre mis piernas.

Sus piernas se abrieron aún más, y los ojos de Lemy enfocaron su centro. Podía ver su hoyo… su húmedo, apretado, asombroso, glorioso…

-Ponte de rodillas- dijo ella. Su voz parecía casi un suspiro.

Lemy obedeció; sus malditas rodillas estaban por ceder de todas formas. Estaba a un pie de distancia de su vagina si no es que menos - tan cerca que su cautivante y adictivo olor seducía su nariz, abriéndose paso hasta su cerebro y activando sus más primitivos instintos. –Okay, toma otra.

-O-o-o-okay- dijo mientras se lamía los labios. Si avanzara tan sólo un poco más, podría lamerla… lentamente. Empezando por donde se unen sus piernas y moviéndose sensualmente, bailando, lamiéndola, besándola, tocando su clítoris con su lengua y haciéndola ronronear como un gatito.

Él levantó su teléfono y tomó una foto…dos…tres...estaba empezando a hiperventilarse de nuevo y su cuerpo ardía con pasión. Empezaba a mojar sus jeans, un pequeño punto oscuro se formaba en su cabeza y se extendía por toda la tela.

Liena cambió de posición, y sus piernas por poco y tocan sus labios.

Su corazón se detuvo y murió.

El fín.

-Okay, así- dijo sobre su hombro.

No murió en realidad, pero por un momento el mundo entero se esfumó y él estaba en otra parte. ¿E-e-esto de verdad pasó?

Él parpadeó y la miró. Estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, sus piernas abiertas y su perfecto trasero con forma de corazón estaba a centímetros de su cara. Ambos hoyos (OH, QUE HERMOSO).

Era blanca, tan suave, y hermosa.

Y él estaba a un movimiento erróneo de descargar en sus pantalones.

Lemy levantó su teléfono, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía usarlo.

-Esto de verdad me está encendiendo- dijo Liena, y el corazón de Lemy explotó.

¡Oh mierda, a mí también!

-Mi hermano menor… viendo mi cuerpo- su voz sonaba lenta, baja, y llena de lujuria. Estoy a punto de tener sexo, ¡SANTA MIERDA ESTOY A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO! Trató de abrir su boca para decir lo duro que estaba ahí abajo pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban bloqueadas, y sólo un suspiro logró salir.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y tocó uno de sus pechos. –Ummmm, como que, muy caliente.

Su otra mano bajó hasta su entrepierna y empezó a jugar con ella misma. Sus ojos cerrados se movían con placer y su ceja se levantaba. Su boca se abrió y dejó salir un largo _aaahhhh._

Lemy miraba tontamente.

Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Con un suspiro de frustración, acostó su cabeza, sus cabellos dorados sobre su cara sonrojada. –Esto no está funcionando. Necesito un pene.

Pasión blanca y caliente explotaba en la cabeza de Lemy. El teléfono cayó de su mano y él gritó como un pastor bautista en un evento religioso. Sus manos fueron hacia su cinturón y su pene trataba con todo lo que tenía para no manchar más sus pantalones. Estaba duro como una roca, su mente había sucumbido ante la lujuria, su lengua colgando de su boca y su pecho tratando de cubrir la demanda de oxígeno en su cuerpo.

Liena suspiró y se levantó de la cama. –Voy a ver si papá está por aquí.

El mundo entero se detuvo en seco. ¿Conoces ese episodio de Bob Esponja cuando Bob va a ver a Arenita y finge que no necesita agua, pero sí la necesitaba, sus pulmones se secan y se caen como hojas muertas? Eso era lo que le pasó al alma de Lemy. Se quedó parado ahí, paralizado, su corazón latiendo y su pene se contraía una y otra vez. _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Liena fue la puerta, tomo sus panties y las deslizó hacia arriba a través de sus hermosas piernas. La miró y trató de hablar, pero ella no lo dejó.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Lem- dijo mientras se ponía la playera. _¡No! ¡No las cubras!_ –Eres, como que, un salvavidas- dijo mientras se subía su overol y lo abrochaba.

Lemy temblaba tan violentamente que apenas podía seguir de pie; sus pelotas le dolían monstruosamente y su pene, dándose cuenta que no iba a ver nada de acción _aún,_ empezó a desinflarse. Liena abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, pero se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro. -¿Puedes enviarme esas fotos, por favor?

-Lemy simplemente bajó su cabeza, lo cual ella tomó como un sí. -¡Gracias!

Entonces ella se fue.

Y con ella su oportunidad de tener sexo.

Por un momento, se quedó parado en medio de su cuarto como un hombre parado en el cráter de una explosión donde antes estaba lo que una vez amó, entonces, con un profundo grito gutural, rugió como un gorila furioso.

¡ESTOY BIEN PINCHE HARTO DE SER HUMILLADO POR MI PADRE!

Golpeó su puño tan fuerte como pudo contra la pared… y adivinen;

Gracias a su suerte;

Golpeó un clavo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todos quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo. Debo decir que esta vez me costó traducirlo más que nada porque no me alcanzaba el tiempo. Los capítulos anteriores los pude traducir en un día porque estaba descansando por la semana santa, pero ahora que regresé al trabajo me tomará más tiempo.**

 **Algo que también quería comentar es que voy a continuar mi historia. Para los que no la conocen, se llama "Lo que siembras" y si la quieren leer, aquí les dejo el link: s/12535395/1/Lo-que-siembras**

 **Debido a esto, voy a tratar de continuar con "La vida de M de Lemy Loud" subiendo un capítulo por semana, para poder tener tiempo de traducir y a la vez avanzar con mi historia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **1: Pecho de paloma es una enfermedad que se caracteriza por tener un hundimiento en medio de los pectorales.**

 **2: Son actos fetichistas. No entraré en detalle, pero si gustan pueden buscarlas en internet.**


	5. Un Paso Adelante, Dos Pasos Atras

**Letra de _"Loser"_ por Beck (1994)**

* * *

Al día siguiente en el desayuno Lacy miraba en secreto a su hermano, tenía un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, parte lástima, parte simpatía, y parte algo más… algo que no podía describir… o tal vez sí, pero no quería.

Frente a la mesa, Lemy estaba mirando su cereal como si estuviera mirando cartas de tarot, y _no_ le gustara lo que veía. Ambas manos descansaban en ambos lados del tazón. Una de ellas estaba normal, y la otra estaba púrpura e inflamada.

Ella lo había estado viendo desde que se sentó hace diez minutos, recorriendo con la mirada desde sus manos hasta su cara. Era difícil no sentirse mal por el chico; había estado donde está él en múltiples ocasiones, de hecho, más recientemente cuando reprobó el examen de historia y fue expulsada de todos sus equipos. Además… se veía tan triste. Eso… le rompía el corazón.

No la malentiendan, aún estaba bastante molesta por las cosas hirientes que le dijo el otro día, pero él era su hermano y ella lo amaba, aun cuando a veces podía ser un llorón. Ser tierna y esas cosas no estaban en su naturaleza, pero algo en ella quería ir con él y poner su brazo sobre su hombro y consolarlo.

Y podía hacerlo, pero algo la detenía: ese vacío, y extraño sentimiento en su estómago. Siempre le daba cada que pensaba en él, y no era una sensación muy buena. De hecho, no le gustaba para nada.

Por eso, en lugar de ir con él, simplemente lo miraba con pesadez en su corazón. Sus oídos sordos ante las discusiones de sus hermanas. Tomó un gran respiro y lo soltó lentamente, y entonces él levantó la mirada; Lacy desvió la suya rápidamente, con su corazón latiendo en su garganta.

-Dinero, dinero, dinero- decía Loan. –Eres peor que Don Cangrejo.

Leia la miró con indignación. –Al menos yo tengo iniciativa, cariño, mientras que tú te sientas en el sofá a jugar videojuegos todo el día.

-Los videojuegos son divertidos- dijo Lizy mientras comía un poco de cereal. Lemy miró de nuevo a su tazón, y Lacy lo volteó a ver una vez más, mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior.

-También lo es ganar dinero- dijo Leia. –Y ahorrar dinero, guardar dinero, _tocar dinero_ \- dijo mientras frotaba sus dedos. Los ojos de Lacy voltearon hacia su hermana Liby; ella estaba junto a él pero parecía no notar su desánimo. Nadie más lo hacía, sólo ella.

Obviamente algo lo estaba molestando, uno simplemente no estrellas tu mano contra la pared y se deprime al día siguiente sin ninguna razón. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a su propio tazón de cereal. ¿Fue eso de perdedor virgen? Lyra dijo que creía que eso lastimó sus sentimientos. A ella no le importó en su momento porque lo de dientes de sable lastimó _sus_ sentimientos, pero él se veía _realmente_ molesto, y el pensar en que ella era la causa de eso le provocaba dolor de estómago.

Fue su propia culpa, él lo empezó.

¿Cierto?

No lo recordaba; las críticas eran tan comunes en la familia que era difícil recordarlas.

Tal vez fue _su_ culpa.

Genial, ahora siento culpa.

Volvió su mirada de nuevo a Lemy. No era un hábito mirar a su hermano (o a cualquiera de sus hermanas), y al verlo ahora mismo, notó lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos años. Su cara era más delgada, su mandíbula más marcada y sus músculos más definidos.

De hecho, era un poco lindo.

Excepto por su cabello, a ella no le gustaba el cabello largo en los hombres.

-Ella resuelve misterios- dijo Lyra. –Pero no puede resolver el misterio de porqué sus senos no crecen.

La cara de Liby se puso completamente roja mientras los demás se reían - Todos excepto Lacy y Lemy. Vio a Lyra con una mirada asesina y mordió su labio inferior com si lo estuviera considerando.

-Esa cosa de metal en su cabeza es más grande que sus senos- dijo Loan.

Leia se ahogó por un momento con el cereal, y la leche le salió por la nariz salpicando la mesa. Lizy, con una cara serena e inexpresiva, le dio algunos golpes en la espalda.

-Ella hace eso mismo cuando papá se viene en su boca- dijo Lupa.

-No es cierto, perra- dijo Leia tosiendo un poco.

-No lo hace- dijo Lyra. –Porque ella nunca la chupa, prefiere tenerla en el trasero.

Leia puso una cara de disgusto. –Uh, no. _Nunca_ lo haré- dijo negando con sus brazos. –El sexo anal es asqueroso.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Lemy tomó un profundo y furioso respiro por su nariz y lo exhaló como un toro a punto de correr hacia el torero.

-No, no lo es- dijo Lupa. –Especialmente si el tipo lo hace despacio.

Los dedos inflamados de Lemy empezaron a golpear la mesa. Sus uñas arañando la madera incomodaban a Lacy. Por cómo se veía su mano, hacer eso debía doler demasiado.

-Papá es realmente gentil cuando lo hace- comentó Liena.

-Él siempre es gentil- dijo Lyra con una mirada feliz.

-Y esa cosa que hace con su lengua- dijo Liena. –Oh… por… Dios…

Todas asintieron al unísono. Lemy empezó a golpear los dedos en la mesa más rápido, y ahora estaba apretando sus labios; apenas y respiraba por la nariz. Lacy lo miró con preocupación y se acercó a él. –Hey, ¿estás bien, Lem?

-Me estoy poniendo caliente de solo pensar en eso- dijo Leia. –No puedo esperar a que regrese a casa.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Lupa sin ánimos. –Si tan sólo estuviera aquí ahora.

Tan rápido que Lacy no lo pudo ver aun cuando lo estaba mirando, Lemy estrelló su puño contra la mesa y se levantó tan violentamente que tiró su silla; tazones y vasos se tambalearon y todos lo miraron, excepto por Lupa.

-¡Lemy!- gritó Liena totalmente sorprendida.

Ignorándola, salió con prisa del cuarto, sus manos cerradas en puños y sus hombros tensos. Todas lo miraban mientras iba de la sala hacia la puerta principal, salió y cerró tan fuerte la puerta que la pared entera tembló. Por un momento nadie dijo una palabra, el sonido de la puerta azotándose se escuchaba por toda la casa como el eco de un grito. Lacy miró a Lyra, una mirada de preocupación en las caras de ambas.

-¿Cuál es _su_ problema?- preguntó Loan.

-No lo sé- dijo Liena en un tono severo. –Pero necesita, como que, comportarse. Ese tipo de comportamiento no es aceptable.

¿Debería ir con él, ver si quiere hablar de eso? ¿O debería dejarlo solo para que pueda calmarse? Cuando _ella_ estaba así de enojada (lo que sucedía seguido), no quería que nadie se metiera con ella - váyanse a la mierda y déjenme tener mi espacio. No sabía cómo Lemy reaccionaba cuando le sucedía eso, así que no estaba segura de qué hacer.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo: apenas conocía a su propio hermano. Sabía que le gustaba arreglar radios viejos, pero eso apenas era la punta del iceberg. Un poco más profundo… y era un completo extraño.

¿Qué clase hermana era _ella?_ No había duda de por qué le dijo dientes de sable; se lo merecía.

Una buena hermana iría tras él.

Una buena hermana averiguaría qué lo está molestando.

Y si era algo que ella hizo, haría algo para remendarlo. De alguna manera, de alguna forma.

Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, su estómago se revolvió y sus mejillas se sentían realmente calientes. Suspiró, se separó de la mesa y se levantó. Lyra tenía su teléfono en las manos, probablemente estaba tratando de comunicarse con Lemy.

 _Este es (probablemente) mi culpa, déjame encargarme,_ pensó.

No necesito com-ayuda.

Fue escaleras arriba por su propio teléfono.

-Probablemente está enojado porque Papi no le hace caso- dijo Leia cuando Lacy se había ido. Abrió su boca para continuar, pero entonces la cerró mientras empezaba a entender lo que había sucedido.

Espera un minuto…

Una pequeña sonrisa malévola se posó en sus hermosos labios rosas.

Oh, esto será divertido.

* * *

 _In the time of the chimpanzees I was a Monkey_

 _Butane in my veins so I'm out to cut the junkie_

 _With the plastic eyeballs, spray pain in the vegetables_

Lemy caminaba con enojo mientras pateaba una lata que estaba sobre la banqueta. Se deslizaba sobre el concreto y a veces giraba cuando impactaba con las piedras. Espero que alguien la pise y resbale, pensó.

Caminaba en la banqueta a punto de doblar en la avenida Ohio, una amplia calle de doble sentido alineada con algunas casas antiguas lindas que le recordaban a Norman Bates. Ya saben, el tipo que salía en las películas de Psicosis, ¿recuerdan? No, no lo recuerdan, eso es porque todo lo que me gusta, de lo que hablo y en lo que pienso tiene cincuenta malditos años de antigüedad y nadie las entiende… _nadie_ me entiende. Estoy sólo en este maldito mundo, totalmente sólo, soy… sólo un fenómeno. No encajo en ninguna parte, ni con los nerds o los rockeros o los góticos o los deportistas o en ningún maldito lugar.

Bastante triste, ¿cierto?

Añádanle a eso la mierda por la que he pasado los últimos dos meses, y tienen la receta perfecta para suicidio por depresión.

 _Kill the headlights and put it in neutral_

 _Stock car flamin' with a loser and the cruise control_

Oh, su vida es mierda porque no puede tener sexo con sus hermanas, uh; no, hay todavía más: Me siento totalmente aislado de los demás. Es como… quiero conectarme con la gente, pero no puedo, y cuando puedo, aún me siento solo. Hombre… no sé por qué; me gusta salir y divertirme yo solo, pero sería lindo tener un lugar en el mundo, ¿saben?

^Todo eso era la razón de su actitud de llorón, la base de donde todo lo demás sale. Mi viejo nunca tiene tiempo para mí _aunque no es que quiera verlo estos días_ , estoy atravesando la maldita pubertad o algo así, todos a mi alrededor… hombre, cuando ellos empiezan a sentir esa maldita sensación de no-puedo-pensar-ni-actuar-con-claridad, pueden ir a satisfacerla. ¿Yo? Soy literalmente el único en la casa que no es incluido. Me siento en el maldito sofá mientras todos los demás tienen sexo _¡en frente de mí!_ Todas mis hermanas, mi mamá, mis tías, mi papá - y entonces estoy yo. _Necesito un pene, voy a ir con papá._ Sí, eso dolía físicamente. Mis pelotas parecían uno de esos pendejos de The Blue Man Group 1 la noche anterior (y dolía bastante también), pero ¿sabes qué? También dolía emocionalmente. _Voy a ir con papi porque eres feo y das miedo y algo está mal contigo y no eres lo suficientemente bueno y no eres tocable ew que asqueroso Lemy no te queremos…_

*Efecto de eco*

 _No te queremos…_

 _No te queremos…_

 _Got a couple of couches sleep on the love seat_

 _Someone's keeps saying I'm insane to complain_

 _About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt_

Ella me dejó como si fuera basura… como si no fuera nada.

Don't believe everything you read

 _You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve_

Entonces está bien, voy a ser un maldito llorón. Está bien cuando papá lo hace, ¿cierto? Todas ustedes _aman_ eso. En cada maldita historia él es un idiota débil tartamudo y ustedes se lo pasan. Yo tengo alguna maldita queja y me jodo, ¿cierto? _Oh, es un pequeño idiota, no lo entiendo wah-wah-wah._ Jódete hombre, jódete. Que se joda ese maldito perdedor de cabello blanco, que se jodan sus hermanas, que se jodan sus hijas, hombre, que se jodan todos. Que se joda ese gato sin cola al otro lado de la calle, que se joda ese pájaro en el cable eléctrico, que se joda Jerry García, maldito consumidor de metadona, que se joda todo el maldito mundo.

 _So shave your face with some mace in the dark_

 _Savin' all your food stamps and burnin' down the tráiler park_

Oh, Lemy, estás vociferando. Sí, estoy vociferando, ¿qué maldito problema con eso? Mi familia piensa que soy basura, todas las personas en esta maldita ciudad me llamaron marica el otro día, a donde vaya, hombre, a donde sea que vaya siempre es lo mismo. Ni siquiera pude conseguir mi maldito omelette ayer. Todo por culpa del maldito culo gordo de Jugosa. Una cosa… una pequeña cosa y no pude conseguirla. Jugo de huevos con vegetales fritos servidos con queso, una maldita comida.

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me?_

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me_

 _Estoy muy decepcionado de ti_ me dijo papá la noche anterior. Estoy sentado con mi mano fuertemente contra mi estómago y a él lo que le preocupa es que hay un hoyo en la pared. _Esa no es la manera en la que los hombres manejan la ira._

Cállate la maldita boca, ¿qué clase de hombre eres tú? Follando a tus hijas a diestra y siniestra. Hermanas… hombre, eso es diferente… ¿pero tus hijas? Demonios,

Tal vez me sentiría diferente si fuera chica. Así tendrías tiempo para mí. En mi último cumpleaños estuve sentado con Lupa en el sofá y ella estaba ansiosa por que llegara _papi_ , entonces él llega y se van los dos a follar, ¿y sabes que hizo él? Miró sobre su hombro –Feliz cumpleaños hijo- como si yo estuviera en segundo plano.

 _Forces of evil in a bozo Nightmare_

 _Banned all the music with a phony gas chamber_

 _Cause one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag_

 _One's got on the pole shove the other in a flag_

 _With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose job_

Frotaba sus dientes con ira mientras soportaba el dolor

Sería diferente si fuera una chica. Si pudiera abrir mis piernas y dejarlo follar mi vagina él estaría cuando lo necesitara con su estúpido mechón de pelo. _Hey, cariño, Papi tuvo un día duro en el trabajo, ¿me dejarías darte? ¿Quieres chupar mi pene?_

 _The daytime crap with the folk Singer slop_

 _He hung himself with a guitar string_

 _Slap the turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing_

Éste tipo, hombre… eso es todo lo que ellas son para él, bocas y vaginas andantes y todas ellas son tan estúpidas y ciegas para darse cuenta. Mujeres… _de verdad_ no quiero sonar sexista… pero las mujeres _siempre_ escogen a los más hijos de puta. _Siempre_. Entonces quedan en la ruina y culpan a todos los hombres en la faz de la tierra mientras simultáneamente preguntan ¿dónde están los hombres buenos? Perra, te diré en dónde están, en la maldita friendzone. O en mi caso, en la brotherzone. Verán… honestamente amo mucho a mis hermanas. Cuando hablo de tener sexo con ellas, ¿cómo lo he descrito? ¿Qué dije de Liena, recuerdan? Hacer el amor y sostener su mano y esas cosas, mirarla a los ojos. Papá sólo quiere que le chupen el pene. Seré honesto con ustedes, los blowjobs no me llaman mucho la atención. Es algo impersonal. Sólo no quiero mi maldito pene estimulado, sólo quiero verla y besarla y abrazarla.

 _Trade the cash for the beef for the body of the hate_

 _And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite_

 _Who's chockin´ on the splinters_

Pero no, eso es horrible. Vamos a seguir como ovejas a Lincoln como si él fuera Jesucristo y dejemos a Lemy en el polvo y veámoslo con asco como si fuera un gusano… porque eso es lo que es.

 _Soy un perdedor_

 _I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me?_

 _You know what I'm sayin'?_

Volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que estaba que estaba caminando sin rumbo en el parque; frente a él un campo lleno de césped que terminaba en una hilera de árboles. Un grupo de niños jugando, un grupo de idiotas de preparatoria arrojando un frisbee (¿no eran ustedes los mismos idiotas que me llamaron marica el otro día? Inténtenlo de nuevo, idiotas), y una pareja de adolescentes acostados en una manta mirando las nubes.

Tal vez suene gay, pero siento que… tengo mucho amor para dar, mucho afecto, y nadie a quien darlo, eso como que se acumula en mi sistema. Ya saben, como un síndrome de choque tóxico o algo así. Empieza a volverme loco, como cuando un tipo se vuelve loco cuando no se masturba. También me pasa eso, pero… no lo sé, estoy jodido. Olvídenlo.

Suspiró.

Al menos este día no podía volverse peor.

-¡Hey, cara de verga!

Lemy se paralizó. ¿Por qué mierda tuve que decir eso? Miró sobre su hombro y ahí venía Jugosa, grande como la vida y el doble de fea. Vestía unos pants talla XXXXXXXXXXL y una playera blanca con algún rapero gay en el frente. Su grasoso estómago caía sobre el elástico de sus pantalones y se movía cada que ella daba un paso. No caminaba, pisoteaba como si quisiera romper el concreto de la banqueta, y aún desde donde estaba podía ver el sudor bajando por su papada triple. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, y si el viento soplaba en la dirección opuesta, podía oler el apestoso aroma a cebolla de sus axilas. Ella levantó uno de sus brazos y la grasa de estos se movían obscenamente. –Ven a darle un beso a mama Jugosa.

Al carajo.

Comenzó a correr.

-¡Ey!- gritó. ¡Trae tu culo aquí para que pueda _darle algo de amor_!

Él literalmente gritó ante la imagen de ella _amándolo_.

-¡No me hagas ir por tu sexy trasero!

Se acercaba a la pareja de la sábana rápidamente. Miró sobre su hombro y Jugosa corría tras él, tambaleándose de lado a lado como un árbol en un huracán. Volteó su mirada hacia el frente. Pareja en la sábana en tres…dos…uno: Saltó tan alto como pudo, retrayendo sus piernas como si fuera una bala de cañón. Pasó sobre ellos, y tocó tierra corriendo. Jugosa gritó. Él volteó, y ella estaba rodando en el suelo como tortuga sobre su caparazón. Su paso se alentó, y cuando ella volvió a gritar, se detuvo por completo.

-¡MI TOBILLO! ¡MAMA JUGOSA SE ROMPIÓ EL TOBILLO!

Sonaba como si se hubiese lastimado.

Que se joda.

Entonces empezó a llorar. Su cuerpo tambaleándose como si fuera gelatina en un sartén.

Suspiro.

No podía dejarla así. Él era muchas cosas, pero una persona sin corazón no era una de esas cosas.

Con la cabeza baja, caminó pasando junto a la pareja de la sábana (ambos mirándolo y después volteando con Jugosa) y se dirigió a donde estaba ella. Aún estaba rodando y aún lloriqueaba. -¡Los días de caminar de mamá Jugosa se acabaron!

No seas tan dramática.

Caminaba más despacio a medida que se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos cerrados mientras su boca se retorcía de dolor. Se veía patética, y a pesar de ser una maldita violadora, Lemy sentía lástima de ella. –Hey- dijo no muy convencido de lo que iba a decir, -¿E-estás bien?- dio un paso al frente… y Jugosa atacó. Moviéndose con velocidad y agilidad, lo tomó por el cuello de su playera, y lo puso sobre ella. Lemy gritó y movió sus brazos como loco, pero no era un pájaro para salir de ahí volando; aterrizó encima de ella, su estómago y sus senos amortiguaron su caída. –Ja, te tengo- dijo ella. –Ahora dale a mama Jugosa un beso.

-¡Suéltame, perra!- gritó Lemy mientras forcejeaba.

Su entrepierna rozó con la de ella, haciendo que ella rodara sus ojos. –Ummm. A mama Jugosa le gusta eso.

A Lemy no. Golpeó la tierra y trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero ella era muy fuerte. –Pelear hace a mamá Jugosa aún más caliente.

Es todo, no más señor amable. Perdonen todo el mundo, pero voy a golpear a esta perra en la cara. Cerró su mano en un puño y la hizo hacia atrás para tomar vuelo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el primer golpe, alguien le gritó. -¡Hey, perra obesa!

Los ojos de Jugosa buscaban la fuente de ese grito.

-Sí, tú, gorda, ven aquí.

Gruñendo, Jugosa hizo a Lemy hacia un lado y se levantó. -¿Quién mierda dijo eso?- preguntó.

Tomando eso como una señal, Lemy se levantó y corrió por su vida. Por un largo largo tiempo, la voz de Jugosa lo seguía, -La próxima vez te voy a follar, prepara tu pene.

*Voz de Morgan Freeman* Tristemente, su pene _no_ estaba listo, y nunca lo estaría.

Nuca.

* * *

Lacy se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Lemy, sus rodillas juntas y tristeza en su rostro: ha estado tratando de obtener una respuesta por los últimos diez minutos pero él no respondía, y ella empezaba a preocuparse en verdad. Quieras o no, Lem, voy por ti.

¿Dónde podría estar? Recuerden, ella no sabía nada de él excepto que le gustaban los radios, era lindo y…

Sus labios se hicieron hacia un lado y miró a Lupa, quien estaba sentada en su cama estilo indio, su cabeza mirando hacia un cuaderno en sus piernas y un cigarro en sus labios. _Ella_ conocía a Lemy. –Hey.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella. El movimiento de sus labios hacía que las cenizas del cigarro cayeran en el cuaderno, y ella las hacía a un lado.

Lacy frotaba su nuca. -¿Dónde crees que… Lemy haya ido?

Por un momento Lupa no dio señales de haber oído la pregunta, entonces tomó su cigarro entre su dedo índice y medio y giró su cabeza. -¿A qué te refieres?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Lacy dijo –Como que… ¿a dónde crees que va cuando está enojado? ¿Tiene un lugar especial o algo?

Ella tenía un lugar: Un pequeño monte lleno de césped cerca del rio accesible solamente por un camino a través del bosque en la esquina suroeste del parque. Cuando estaba enojada o tenía mucho en la cabeza, iba en su bicicleta y se sentaba a la sombra de un gran roble cuyo tronco torcido estaba lleno de grabados de corazones y declaraciones de amor desde los setentas. Ese lugar era tranquilo, y no podía estar enojada cuando estaba ahí.

Tomando una gran calada, Lupa movió lentamente su cabeza de lado a lado. –No estoy segura- dijo exhalando el humo. –Él es muy profundo, probablemente está por ahí caminando.

¿Profundo? Como… ¿sus pensamientos o algo así? Ella nunca tuvo esa vibra de él. Nunca pensó que _era_ tonto o algo (bueno, tal vez sí), pero no lo clasificaba como un pensador profundo.

Vaya, de _verdad_ no lo conocía.

Miró al teléfono en sus manos. Aún sin respuesta. Suspirando, se puso de pie y fue hacia el pasillo, decidida a encontrarlo. Fue escaleras abajo, y se encontró con Lyra. –Hey- dijo Lyra. -¿Texteaste con Lemy?

-Sí, no me ha respondido aún.

La hermana mayor levantó un teléfono. –Esta es la razón.

Era el teléfono de Lemy.

-Voy a ir tras él- dijo Lacy mientras pasaba junto a Lyra.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Lyra. Por alguna razón, esto le hizo detenerse.

Empezó a explicarle a su hermana que trabajaba mejor sola, pero ya se había ido, posiblemente a su habitación o alguna otra parte. Las manos de Lacy formaron un puño y un chorro de vapor imaginario salió de su cabeza. No quería que Lyra la acompañara, quería encontrar a Lemy por ella misma. Todo esto era su culpa, así que era ella quien debía resolverlo. Si Joan Jett2 venía con ella, Lemy iría con ella sin pensarlo, porque eran más cercanos, y Lacy quería que fuera con _ella._ Se imaginó a ella y a él sentados bajo un árbol, disculpándose, llevándose mejor con él, acariciando su mejilla, mirando profundamente en sus ojos cafés…

Ahora su corazón y su estómago le dolían, y corrió escaleras abajo para alejarse de _esos_ pensamientos, pero ellos se vinieron con ella. Afuera, ella se dirigía hacia el garaje, los dedos de su mano derecha golpeaban contra su muslo. Sus labios y sus cejas denotaban un ceño fruncido, su cola de caballo color café pálido se mecía en el viento con determinación. Su mente se aceleraba, y algo - algo como una revelación - rascaba los bordes de su conciencia. No estaba ciega, podía verlo en el rabillo del ojo, pero no podía describirlo porque… razones, eso es todo.

Razones.

En el garaje, tomó su bicicleta de su lugar recargada en la pared y caminó hacia la entrada justo al tiempo en que Lyra se acercaba. –Deberíamos dividirnos- dijo mientras Lacy montaba su bici.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lacy mientras empezaba a pedalear. En la acera, ella pedaleaba sin camino a donde ir, su cuerpo apoyado en el manubrio y sus piernas moviéndose lo más rápido que podían. El cálido viento de verano se sentía en su cara y ondeaba su cabello, pero ella no lo notaba… ella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, peleando con uñas y dientes miles de conflictos emocionales e ideas. No era tonta, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, y lo ha sabido (o al menos lo sospechaba) desde hace un par de semanas.

 _Oh, nunca había notado sus brazos marcados y su mandíbula hasta hoy._ Eso era mentira. Lo había notado desde hace tiempo, solo que le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra, por así decirlo. Ella im-

No, no es verdad hasta que no hables de ello, así que mejor no hablemos de ello, ¿okay? Sólo encuentra a tu hermano y se una buena hermana… nada más…

Sí, tienes _mucho_ tiempo para enmendarlo.

Verán, si lo piensan de cierta manera, ella era con sus hermanas de la misma forma que era con Lemy… no las conocía tan bien. Ella conocía a Lupa, pero era sólo porque eran de la misma edad y porque compartían habitación. Era algo _difícil_ no hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias. Las demás… eran punto y aparte: Leia era la mocosa malcriada que le gustaba el dinero; Lyra era la rockera; Loan era la nerviosa nerd o lo que sea; Liby era un intento de detective. Para ella, ellas bien podían ser personajes bidimensionales de caricatura… o peor aún… los hijos no canon de un fanfic de los personajes de una caricatura.

Aun así… no conocer a Liena ni a Liby muy bien no le molestaba… no conocer a Lemy sí porque…

Ugh.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar y estar sola.

 _Espero que Lyra lo encuentre primero,_ pensó para sí misma, _porque si lo hago yo… tal vez haga algo de lo que me arrepienta._

Actualmente, estaba pedaleando en la esquina de Coates park. Un camino de concreto pasaba entre patios de juegos, fuentes y mesas de picnic. Niños jugando por todos lados; un anciano arrojándole migajas de pan a un grupo de patos, y un lago con algunas carpas que reflejaba la luz del sol. Se desvió del camino cruzando por un pastizal hasta un lugar lleno de árboles. Se bajó de la bici, estacionó cerca de un olmo y la recargó contra el tronco. Iría a su lugar, tomaría un descanso y después encontraría a Lemy; su estómago se revolvía y su corazón latía como loco.

Relájate Loud, no seas tonta.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus shorts y empezó a caminar. Sí, eso estaba siendo, y no sabía por qué. Todo era… muy repentino y confuso. Únicamente se ha sentido así por su-

-¡Hey, cara de verga!- una voz tosca gritó. Lacy volteó hacia la derecha y entre el espeso follaje pudo notar a una enorme chica en ropa de ejercicio púrpura corriendo hacia…

¡Lemy!

Él volteaba hacia el lado contrario donde estaba ella, y podía decir por su postura tensa que no estaba exactamente feliz de ver a… lo que _sea_ que era eso. Lacy se acercó y se escondió tras el tronco de un roble, su corazón latía rápido mientras veía a Lemy de pies a cabeza. Sus puños temblaban del esfuerzo que hacía en no voltear hacia la chica que lo llamaba, haciendo que sus brazos se tensaran… Ohhh, sus brazos estaban tonificados.

La chica obesa se movía a la velocidad de la diabetes, uno de sus brazos se movía como gelatina en una bolsa tratando de llamar su atención. -¡Ven a darle a mama Jugosa un beso!

Los ojos de Lacy miraban con odio a la chica al escuchar eso.

Con esas palabras, Lemy no resistió más y se echó a correr con una increíble velocidad. Lacy parpadeó. Vaya, impresionante. Esa perra obesa _nunca_ lo alcanzará.

-¡Hey!- gritó la gorda. –Trae tu trasero aquí que voy a darle algo de amor.

 _Oh no, no lo vas a hacer._

Lemy gritó de terror y corrió aún más rápido, dirigiéndose hacia un hombre y una mujer recostados en una manta. Lacy miraba con la misma emoción que tenía cuando veía algún deporte. Sus ojos se abrieron y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa competitiva. ¡A la derecha, no a la izquierda, no a la derecha!

Él se acercaba más… él iba a tropezar… él…

Saltó por los aires como una maldita rana, voló sobre ellos y aterrizó corriendo. ¡Ala mierda! ¡Vamos Lemy!

Gordis gritó, y Lacy la volteó a ver. Estaba tirada en el suelo rodando de un lado al otro. - _¡Mi tobillo, mama jugosa se rompió el tobillo!-_

¡Ja! Veamos si puedes amar a mi hermano ahora, perra.

Cuando volteó a ver a Lemy, su sonrisa bajó por un momento. Se había detenido y estaba viendo a mama Jugosa con una expresión de dolor. Cuando ella empezó a llorar, él bajó su cabeza y sus hombros cayeron. Vamos, corre y abandona a esa perra.

En lugar de eso… él regresó.

 _¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?_

 _(Va a regresar por ella)_

 _¡DETENTE!_

 _(*Suspiro* eso es tan dulce)_

 _¡IMBECIL!_

 _(Amable, cariñoso… como papá)_

Ahora estaba parado frente al gigante caído, extendiéndole una mano. Ella extendió su mano, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, y lo jaló hacia ella; sus brazos se movían como locos y gritó mientras caía. Lacy se sobresaltó… y se llenó de ira.

-Ja, te tengo, ahora dale a mama Jugosa ese beso.

 _¡NO, MALDITA SEA!_

Empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su hermano, pero entonces se detuvo. No podía partirle el culo así nada más… parecería que estaba enamorada de Lemy o algo así.

Lemy estaba gritando y trataba de zafarse del agarre de la obesa, tenía que hacer _algo_.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Puso sus manos alrededor de su boca y agravó su voz. -¡Hey, perra obesa!

Mama Jugosa arrojó a Lemy hacia un lado.

-¡Sí, tu gorda, ven aquí!

Mama Jugosa se levantó poniéndose de rodillas porque estaba tan obesa que no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Lemy se levantó tan rápido como pudo y empezó a correr, mucho más rápido que antes… parecía el hijo de Usain Bolt y Forrest Gump. Jugosa volteaba de un lado a otro en busca del culpable, y entonces volteó a ver a Lemy. -¡La próxima vez te voy a follar, prepara tu verga!

Las uñas de Lacy se clavaron profundamente en la palma de su mano. _No, no lo harás. Su virginidad es m_

* * *

¡Hombre, al carajo! Lemy tiraba golpes y patadas al aire. Estaba caminando por un estrecho camino de tierra lleno de espesos árboles junto a la orilla del rio; si quisiera, podría ver cómo la luz se refleja entre los árboles, pero no quería… lo que quería era hacer nada e ir a casa, meterse a su cama y cubrirse con la sábana. Quería olvidar que este día si quiera pasó… como el día anterior, y el día anterior a ese. ¿Ya notaron el patrón? Él sí, y algo le decía que seguiría así por siempre. ¿Saben lo que dicen, cierto? Un cuerpo en movimiento tiende a seguir en movimiento. Su cuerpo estaba en movimiento, su _maldita_ vida estaba en movimiento… como un perdedor cayendo desde la centésima ventana de un edificio. ¿Va a detenerse? Nope. Todo el tiempo ese hijo de perra caerá hasta quedar embarrado contra el pavimento. Espera a ser salvado, si la vida fuera una película, Superman pasaría volando y lo atraparía en el último momento. Solo que la _vida_ no es una película; no hay salvación al final, te estrellarás inevitablemente contra la banqueta reventándote como un globo lleno de carne mientras todos te miran.

Tomó un gran respiro y lo exhaló lentamente. Tal vez estaba siendo dramático, pero estaba de mal humor, déjenlo sólo.

Me pregunto ¿cómo se volverá peor _esta_ vez? Tal vez me lastimaré el tobillo, o muera por un enjambre de langostas come penes, o tal vez…

-¡Hey, espera!

Se detuvo en seco, sus pies raspando el suelo con una nube de tierra levantándose tras de él. Se volteó y miró que Lacy corría hacia él a través del camino de tierra bañado por el sol, su cara enrojecida por el calor y su labio superior cubierto con grandes gotas de sudor, asqueroso… pero si le dieran la oportunidad, las lamería todas y pediría más.

Oh, hombre, déjenme sólo.

-Demonios, corres rápido- dijo ella jadeando.

Sí, ¿te gusta? Aquí hay más. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar. Perdedor virgen fuera.

-¡Lemy!- lo llamó ella. ¡Detente!

Nope, no va a pasar.

- _Lemy, por favor._

El tono de preocupación en su voz le llegaba, tenía que reconocérselo, pero no lo iba a detener.

-Vamos Lem, te lo pido por favor.

La súplica… eso lo logró. Se detuvo y bajó su cabeza. ¿No había hecho esto antes? Se sintió mal por Jugosa y BOOM, apuñalado por la espalda. ¿Por qué esto sería diferente? ¿Era tonto? Ja, ¿debo preguntar? Sí, _soy_ tonto.

Lacy se detuvo junto a él e intentó recuperar el aliento con sus manos en sus rodillas temblorosas. –Deberías jugar futbol, nunca te atraparían.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó cortante.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se enderezó. –Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa; te fuiste de la casa azotando la puerta y antes de eso… te veías enojado.

Lemy consideró su respuesta cuidadosamente. Su primera opción fue decir _Sí, estoy enojado_ , pero eso sería desperdiciar aire, y con el calentamiento global, el aire es algo que no deberías gastar. Soy un perdedor virgen, ¿recuerdas? De todas las personas, ¿por qué pensaría en hablar contigo? Sólo me pondrías sobrenombres o, en el mejor de los escenarios, me ofrecerías "consejos" de mierda. Lo siento hermana, yo paso.

Echó un vistazo a su cara; sus rasgos se veían desanimados y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-Nada- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a caminar. –No me pasa nada.

Lacy corrió para alcanzarlo. –Claro que sí. Has estado actuando raro estos últimos días y esta mañana…- se detuvo, y Lemy deslizó sus ojos hacia donde estaba ella sin voltear. ¿Yo qué? ¿Me comporté como una perra? ¿Hice un berrinche como una niña pequeña? ¿Me avergoncé a mí mismo?... –Te veías muy triste- si voz era suave y tenía un tono de miseria que lo sorprendió. Ella lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo. Sus dedos jalando su playera. -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó suplicante.

Lemy apretó sus labios y organizó sus pensamientos. Quería decírselo a alguien… quería sacarlo de su pecho, este oscuro y maldito peso, pero abrirse, exponerse, revelar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, su depresión, su ira, todo lo que sentía…

Le aterraba bastante.

Cuando los dedos de Lacy acariciaron su cara, su corazón se brincó un latido. Levantó su mirada y esta se bloqueó con la de ella; eran los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto jamás. –Por favor- dijo ella, y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Podría ser un cliché el comparar los ojos de una chica con lagos y hablar de sumergirse en ellos, pero eso era exactamente lo que sentía Lemy; como si cayera.

-Está bien- dijo con un tono apenas audible.

Ella apartó la vista, y asintió. –Vamos a sentarnos- alejó su mano de su hombro, y él instantáneamente empezaba a extrañar su calidez, la sensación de su mano. Ella se dirigió hacia un árbol y se sentó en la base de éste. Lemy se quedó en donde estaba parado, su corazón latiendo como loco y su estómago revuelto.

Me estoy preparando para fracasar como pasó la noche anterior; No quiero hacer eso de nuevo… no quiero sentirme como me sentí esa vez, hombre, de verdad no quiero. Era como si ella hubiera arrancado mi corazón, lo hubiera arrojado al suelo y lo hubiera pisoteado. Tal vez era en parte mi culpa por pensar que ella querría dormir conmigo, pero no quiero sentirme de esa manera de nuevo.

Lacy lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación. -Ven aquí- dijo ella indicándole que se sentara a su lado golpeando el suelo; el polvo se levantaba y desaparecía con la brisa.

Una parte de él quería, y otra parte no. Ninguna era más grande que la otra, ambas eran del mismo tamaño, un diablo en un hombro y un ángel en el otro. El diablo le susurraba en el oído cosas lascivas: _Ve hacia ella, hermano, ella te va a dejar hacerlo totalmente. Y si no… Oblígala._ El ángel lo jalaba de su lóbulo, y cuando Lemy lo volteó a ver, éste le decía que no con la cabeza. _No lo escuches hermano, está hablando tanta mierda que sus ojos son cafés. Ve a casa, fuma un porro y relájate un poco._

De todas las bandas que escuchaba, a Lemy le gustaba sobre todas AC/DC, y mientras volteaba a ver a Lacy, una línea de la canción _Rock and Roll Singer_ le vino a la mente: _Tengo al diablo en mis venas/diciéndome que hacer… y soy todo oídos._

Tal vez _era_ un masoquista. ¿Quién sabe?

Se dejó caer y abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho. Lacy cruzó sus piernas y volteó hacia él, los bordes de su boca bajaron un poco. -¿Qué pasa, Lemy?- preguntó ella. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios, en su tono gentil, hizo que le diera un hormigueo. Giró su cabeza hacia ella, y ella sonrió débilmente. –Sé que abrirse no es… fácil… pero… quiero ayudar.

Un rayo de sol cayó sobre su cara, y en ese momento ella era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto Lemy. Su corazón no paraba y su boca estaba más seca que la vagina de una mujer de noventa años. Trató de mirarla a sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero no pudo, y desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado. Ella era etérea, tan dolorosamente exquisita y divina que mirarla dolía.

Él la quería desesperadamente… quería tocarla y besarla y jugar con su cabello y mirarla amorosamente a los ojos… y que ella mirara a los suyos amorosamente.

Ella puso su mano sobre su pierna, y una sensación electrizante explotó en su estómago; absorbió una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda.

-Lo que sea que es, puedes decírmelo- dijo ella. –Soy tu hermana, y te amo.

Esas últimas palabras se clavaron en su estómago como una espada samurái, aunque ella se refería a que lo amaba como una _hermana_ y nada más. Aunque… era bueno saber que al menos sentía _eso_ por él.

-Yo sólo…- empezó a hablar pero se detuvo. Suspirando, bajó su cabeza. No podía exponer su vulnerabilidad, especialmente a Lacy. –No lo sé- dijo él.

Ella se acercó, su rodilla tocando su pierna. Sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas, y él cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el momento. Ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir sus cortas y cálidas exhalaciones en su cuello; sincronizándose con las de él.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella, y Lacy llenaba todo su mundo: Sus ojos, verdes y límpidos como dos hermosos lagos [muy cliché, borrar antes de publicar], sus temblorosos labios rosas, las constelaciones de pecas sobre sus delicadas mejillas.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar; mirándose profunda e intensamente. Sus exhalaciones llegaban hacia su boca; y él podía saborear su aliento… dulce, cálido, intoxicánte. Él estaba mareado, su temperatura se elevaba, estaba temblando y sudando. Los dedos de Lacy acariciaban su cara, y él se dejó llevar por su instinto, acercándose más hacia ella sin separar su mirada de la de ella.

Ella se acercó a él también… lenta y desesperadamente… y entonces sus labios se unieron. Por un momento, ninguno se movió… compartiendo el mismo aliento, los mismos latidos… y entonces la lengua de Lemy se deslizó hacia su boca, y ella la aceptó deslizando la de ella en la de Lemy; sus uñas se clavaban en su piel y entonces él acarició con su mano la cara de Lacy, besándola más profundamente.

El sabor de ella llenaba su boca, su lengua se enredaba con la suya, sus labios batallaban contra los de ella, sus hormonas se desbordaban mientras que su pene se hinchaba como Popeye después de haber comido una lata de espinacas. Él recorrió con sus dedos su delicado cabello, y ella masajeaba suavemente su mejilla. Ella presionaba contra él y él contra ella; sus dientes se frotaban con pasión, y de pronto ella se separó. Estaba respirando profundamente, y miraba a Lemy con algo… algo como arrepentimiento.

-No debí de haber hecho eso- dijo más para ella que hacia él; a quién le decía no importaba, esas palabras lo impactaron como balas, pasando a través de la neblina de calidez que lo rodeaba hace un momento, y dejándolo en el frío de su vida de mierda.

Lacy se volteó y llevó sus manos a su cabeza. –Oh, no debí de haber hecho eso.

-¿P-por qué?- preguntó Lemy. Su voz sonaba herida aún para él, pero no le importaba; su corazón estaba roto, su pene le dolía, estaba caliente y estaba temblando. El dulce sabor de su hermana aún estaba en sus labios… y ella lo estaba rechazando, como las demás. -¿Soy yo?

-¡No!- dijo ella rápidamente mientras se volteaba un poco. –N-n-no eres tú. Soy yo, yo-

Lemy entonces entendía todo, la realidad lo golpeó como cerveza barata en la garganta de un campesino. –Es papá, ¿cierto?

Lacy desvió su mirada mientras cerraba los ojos y mordía sus labios. No respondió, pero no era necesario; estaba escrito en su cara. Ella era como las demás… una esclava obsesionada con ese maldito hijo de puta de cabello blanco. Una furia increíble invadió el pecho de Lemy; sus labios se retraían exponiendo sus dientes en una mueca de furia, sus manos se cerraron en puños tan fuerte que las venas de sus brazos se alcanzaban a notar, y lágrimas - lágrimas de furia, vergüenza, auto desprecio y tristeza - caían por sus mejillas. –Lemy- dijo Lacy tratando de acercarse, pero él se levantó y empezó a correr. Al carajo con esto, me voy.

-¡Lemy!- Lacy lo llamaba, pero él no se detenía, y no lo haría aún si pudiera; ahora estaba llorando, y no dejaría que ella se enterara… no dejaría que nade se enterara.

Cuando se quedó sola, Lacy se sentó contra el tronco del árbol y abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho. Aún lo podía saborear en su boca, aún podía sentir la calidez de su mejilla… aún podía sentir el calor y el deseo entre sus piernas.

También sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza de engañar a papá, y vergüenza por lastimar a Lemy.

Bien hecho, estúpida, lo empeoraste.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y bajó su cabeza para limpiarlas; el sonido miserable de sus sollozos resonó a través de todo el lugar, por un largo largo rato.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Lamento haberme tomado un tiempo en actualizar, pero la verdad es que el trabajo me ha consumido mucho tiempo estos días, además de eso, he estado tratando de tomar tiempo para actualizar mi historia.**

 **Trataré de tener listo el próximo capítulo para finales de la próxima semana.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.**

* * *

 **Referencias:**

 **1: The Blue Man group es un grupo de hombres pintados de azul que tocan percusiones.**

 **2: Joan Jett es una cantante, guitarrista y compositora de Rock, famosa por algunas canciones como "I Love Rock n' Roll" "Crimson and Clover" y "L Hate Myself for Lovin' You"**


	6. Siempre Es Algo

_Camuflaje_

 _Nombre masculino_

 _Ocultación de personas, material de guerra, vehículos, etc., de modo que queden disimulados con el terreno o las cosas que los rodean._

El camuflaje de Liby Loud era su encantadora sonrisa, su energética personalidad y su tierna apariencia. Era alta, delgada y usaba un aparato dental alrededor de su cabeza. Unos dientes frontales que la hacían lucir como una adorable ardilla, grandes y resplandecientes ojos, y una cola de caballo que se meneaba cada que caminaba. Usualmente usaba faldas, blusas sin mangas con una corbata, y calcetas largas que llegaban por encima de sus pantorrillas (las cuales se bajaban con cada paso que daba). La mayoría de las veces tenía que detenerse a levantarlas. Si la vieras caminando por la calle, pensarías que es una chiquilla de primaria que aún no ha descubierto el hecho de que los niños no son tan asquerosos.

Pero estarías equivocado. Muy equivocado.

Ella era la Chica Misteriosa, una súper detective excéntrica con un gran ingenio para resolver casos difíciles, y la rudeza de un leñador ruso. Ha estado detrás de algunos de los más peligrosos tipos cientos de veces a través de los años, y nunca ha tenido miedo, nunca ha perdido la compostura, y siempre, siempre hacía un trabajo limpio.

Pero esto… esto era diferente.

Actualmente se encontraba montando su bici en la calle Main, una mochila rosa en su espalda y una mirada distraída en su cara. El cálido viento de verano revolvía su cabello rojizo, y su cola de caballo ondeaba como una bandera. La chica pedaleaba más fuerte de lo usual; sus piernas totalmente aceleradas y sus rodillas ocasionalmente golpeaban el manubrio. La bicicleta era pequeña para ella, pero ella simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella después de todo lo que han pasado juntas: una vez un pandillero las arrojó a ambas a la caja de un Cadillac del tamaño de un bote (podrías poner tres cuerpos ahí). Otra vez la usó para escapar de un grupo de ladrones de joyas, yendo de un camino a otro a través de callejones y calles para finalmente perderlos debajo de un puente… bajo el agua (ella podía sostener la respiración por un buen rato). No era una chica muy sentimental, pero esa bici era su compañera, y la mantendría en servicio tanto como fuera posible.

Giró abruptamente en el Boulevard Harris y se subió a la banqueta para dejar pasar al tráfico. Una Suburban azul sonó el claxon al tiempo que le seguía el paso, y ella se quitó del camino. _Siempre puedes rebasar, idiot_ a. Más adelante, la calle pasaba por un puente peatonal sobre una carretera de cuatro carriles de I-75. Por puro instinto desvió abruptamente para esquivar a un auto parado; ella estaba pensando en otras cosas. Muchas otras cosas, de hecho. Una era el caso en el que se encontraba trabajando actualmente. Era… interesante, por decir lo menos… sencillo pero interesante.

Un hombre que se hacía llamar James llamó a su oficina desde Palm Springs pidiéndole reunir evidencia en contra del padre Thomas O'Leary, un pastor católico que tenía un gusto por "jugar" con los monaguillos antes de la misa dominical. James lo acusó de haberlo tocado en 2015, pero guardó silencio porque O'Leary lo amenazó con el infierno.

Lo que hacía este caso interesante era el hecho de que O'Leary ni siquiera trataba de esconder su lujuria pecaminosa: Hoy lo siguió por tres horas mientras éste caminaba, y en ese tiempo él se acercó a una docena de chicos de una forma pedófila. En serio, el hombre era tan abierto con su perversión que Liby quedó sorprendida… y sorprender a Liby Loud no era una tarea fácil. En un punto el tipo sacó su pene erecto y persiguió a un chico por cuadra y media gritando _"¡Toca mi báculo!"_. Luego, se sacó su playera en frente de un grupo de chicos jugando béisbol y dijo _"¿Esto les excita?"._ Luego de eso, caminó sin camisa, con su collar romano aún puesto y sus pectorales brillando con el sol. El tipo se pavoneaba exageradamente, sus brazos meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y cuando un chico pasaba, él se detenía, miraba sobre su hombro, y sin vergüenza alguna se le quedaba viendo. Si el chico le resultaba particularmente atractivo, llevaba su puño hacia su boca y mordía su nudillo.

Ella… ella se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo era que este degenerado aún ejercía? Ella entendía si alguien se distanciaba mientras hacía… eso… en secreto, ¡pero él prácticamente violaba chicos a plena luz del día!

Algo le decía que el tipo estaba engrasando las ruedas de la justicia, si saben a qué me refiero.

Estaba sobornando a alguien.

La policía de Royal Woods era corrupta a más no poder. El Sheriff Wilson le respondía al Gordo Tony, el jefe de la Organización Chicago, cuyo territorio se extendió hasta Detroit cuando la Familia Caramazza perdió influencia en los ochentas y noventas. Ella conocía a un montón de policías que eran buenos, pero muchos otros mirarían gustosamente hacia otro lado con tal de recibir su porción del pastel. El padre O'Leary debe de estar pagándole a alguien, y si ella seguía las pistas correctas sabía bastante bien que la llevaría hacia su escondite y hacia el mismo Sheriff Wilson. Parte de ella de verdad quería hacerlo (ha estado intentando derribarlo de su trono por mucho tiempo), pero algo más ocupaba su cabeza, algo más importante que ver a ese cerdo en el matadero.

Giró en la Avenida Franklin. La casa quedaba más adelante, por lo que pedaleó hasta llegar a la entrada.

Liby Loud podía ser la mejor detective de la ciudad, pero seguía siendo una chica por encima de todo, y ahora mismo, a pesar de que no lo quería admitir, estaba pensando en un chico. Ella-

Una pelota roja rebotó en la entrada, y Lizy iba tras ella. El corazón de Liby saltó a su garganta al tiempo que frenaba abruptamente, inclinándose hacia la izquierda y derrapando. Lizy miró al tiempo que la rueda se detenía a escasos centímetros de su rodilla. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula por poco se zafa mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. –Casi no la cuentas, niña.

Lizy parpadeó. – ¿Qué?

–Casi quedas estampada.

La pequeña levantó una ceja. – ¿Qué?

Liby hizo un gesto circular con su mano. –Ya sabes, apachurrada, aplanada, casi te sacan los frijoles.

Lizy la miró como si tuviera langostas saliéndole de los oídos, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando como en esas estúpidas películas de blanco y negro de detectives. –Casi mueres. –Aclaró.

–Claaaaro. –Dijo Lizy. Tomó la pelota y regresó al patio, sin dejar de mirar con sospecha a Liby.

Una de las cosas que Liby más amaba era el cine de detectives en blanco y negro. Tenía dos (o tal vez tres) cuando vio por primera vez The Big Sleep, y de ahí mejor ni hablemos; misterios, tipos duros e investigadores privados y detectives eran sus princesas Disney, y durante un tiempo muy largo, Bogart fue su príncipe azul. De hecho, una fotografía de Bogart fue lo primero con lo que se masturbó. Tenía ocho, estaba sola en la sala y todos se habían ido a dormir, y una taza de Bogart la incitaba seductoramente. Su clítoris empezó a… picar, y cuando presionó su dedo contra éste, un placer que la hizo temblar explotó dentro de ella.

Bogart aún tenía un lugar especial dentro de su corazón, pero ahora…

Se bajó de su bicicleta, caminó por la entrada y la estacionó en la cochera. Una vez dentro de casa, subió las escaleras y se metió a su cuarto, donde tiró su mochila sobre la cama. La abrió, metió la mano y buscó algo en el interior de esta, su lengua relamía su labio superior con concentración. Sus dedos tocaron metal frío, y entonces sacó lo que buscaba: una Ruger LCP 308 del tamaño perfecto para caber en la mano de una chica de catorce años. Siempre tenía el cargador lleno, pero con hermanos pequeños corriendo alrededor, siempre tenía el arma con el seguro puesto, y siempre se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie alrededor cuando la sacaba porque estaba un poco avergonzada de que esta fuera rosa. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero también le gustaban las cosas de niñas tanto como todo lo demás. No siempre fue así, pero una vez tuvo que infiltrarse en una pasarela para acabar con un grupo de traficantes de infantes, y bueno… vestida elegante en el escenario, con todos mirándola y aplaudiéndole la hacía sentir bonita… y ser botina se siente bien.

El arma era un regalo de su padre, y le ha dado buen uso muchas, muchas veces desde que la abrió una mañana de navidad: le disparó a un matón en la mandíbula, detuvo un enfrentamiento entre grupos mexicanos a favor de los buenos, y disparó a una pistola en la mano de un gangster. Sip, el arma era un salvavidas.

Arrodillándose al lado de la cama levantó las cobijas, revelando una puerta de titanio con un teclado digital. Ella introdujo el código, abrió la puerta e introdujo el arma. Estaba por cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero sus ojos captaron algo más; su pulso se aceleró, mientras que ella miraba sobre su hombro como si esperaba a que Lyra estuviera ahí, pero no estaba.

Levantándose, caminó hacia la puerta, puso su mano en el marco y miró hacia el pasillo; su cabeza volteando hacia ambos lados como si estuviera a punto de cruzar la calle. No había nadie, pero podía escuchar música viniendo del cuarto de Lupa y Lacy; la puerta estaba cerrada y el olor a humo de cigarro impregnaba fuertemente el aire.

Regresando a su cuarto, Liby cerró la puerta y lamió sus resecos labios. Quitándose los zapatos, se arrodilló de nuevo, y sacó su nueva cosa favorita de la caja fuerte. La sostuvo en sus manos por un momento y tronó sus hombros. En su cara, una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios y una feroz luz se encendió en sus ojos. Lo llevó hasta la TV encima del guardarropa, lo deslizó hacia adentro y presionó PLAY. Camino a su cama, deslizó sus manos bajo su falda, tomó con sus pulgares los extremos de sus panties y las bajó, deshaciéndose de ellas mientras caminaba y metiéndose bajo las cobijas. Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas, sus talones presionando contra el colchón y su temperatura aumentando más y más. ¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

Uhm… sí.

En la pantalla, una imagen apareció.

Lemy recostado en su espalda, usando únicamente un par de boxers negros que se hacían que se marcara su bulto. El corazón de Liby se aceleraba y su entrepierna empezaba a sentirse extraña. Se relamió los labios de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior mientras llevaba su mano a través de su temblante estómago, sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre su piel.

Lemy estaba mirando hacia el techo con una mirada preocupada en su cara, con una mano sobre su pecho marcado. Liby murmuraba desde su garganta; mientras sus dedos se movían sobre su monte de venus, ella lo frotaba lenta y profundamente, como un gato, y su vagina empezaba a humedecerse.

Ahora frotaba su dedo medio entre sus labios, mientras que la esencia de su cuerpo quemaba como aceite caliente. Su respiración se aceleró y se volvió errática, y su garganta se sentía seca. Tragó saliva con un audible click.

Ahora, Lemy se encontraba frotando su miembro lentamente, sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba sus labios. Liby no sabía el porqué, pero al ver su pene bajo sus boxers… sin verlo directamente pero sabiendo que estaba ahí… de verdad la encendía, provocaba que se mojara… la volvía loca. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a ella tomándola con su mano y frotándolo ariiiiba y abaaaajo, sus ojos mirando a los de él, su aroma flotando hasta su nariz, él mirándola mientras ella se sonroja y su temperatura suba y suba hasta que ya no pueda aguantar más y se monte sobre él, y lo introduzca lentamente… su dedo medio rosó su clítoris y ella empezó a frotarlo. Su cara estaba completamente roja y sus ojos entrecerrados; su respiración se volvió pesada y sus caderas se movían solas contra su mano. Abrió sus ojos por completo y concentró su mirada en Lemy; sus ojos se abrieron por completo y después se cerraron al mismo tiempo que alcanzó el orgasmo. Ella se lamió los labios de nuevo y empezó a frotar más rápido. Podía sentir su orgasmo formándose como vapor en una caldera… y amigo, la válvula de alivio estaba descompuesta; la presión subiría y subiría hasta que…

Lemy soltó un gemido al tiempo que sus caderas se alzaron y liberó su carga. Liby entrecerró sus ojos mientras que su propio cuerpo se desbordaba de tanto placer que los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron del éxtasis; lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza mientras decía el nombre de su hermano, mordiendo su labio inferior fuertemente para no gritar. Oh, pero ella quería, quería gritar su nombre a todo pulmón mientras que su miembro frotaba su interior mientras este palpitaba y soltaba su rica y cremosa semilla dentro de su útero; ella quería que todos la escuchen y supieran que estaba teniendo sexo con él… caliente, sucio y apasionado sexo.

Regresó de su paraíso momentáneo a regañadientes, volviendo a su posición sentada con la cobija en su regazo.

Cuando Lupa habló, Liby dio un salto y casi cae al suelo. –Lemy, ¿eh?

Sorprender así a la Chica Misteriosa era algo sumamente peligroso. Una vez, un detective del departamento de policía de Detroit que trabajaba en un caso con ella cometió el error de sorprenderla por detrás mientras investigaban un edificio abandonado donde unos contrabandistas escondían drogas: ella se volteó rápidamente y lo golpeó tan duro en el estómago que literalmente lo hizo cagarse en los pantalones. Lupa no estaba dentro del rango de golpe, pero si lo estuviera, Liby probablemente la hubiese matado. En su lugar, soltó un chillido de sorpresa y volteó su cabeza hacia ella; la peliblanca estaba recargada contra un ropero, sus brazos cruzados y tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha. Su cara era la misma de siempre: indiferente, sin emociones, tan difícil de leer como una caja de pollo frito chino.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lupa se encogió de hombros. –Flagg me necesitaba para que te atrapara con las manos en tu entrepierna, pero no pudo pensar en una buena razón para que viniera aquí, así que… aquí estoy.

Pasando saliva, Liby puso su mejor cara de poker – la misma que usó durante su misión encubierta en la Traid; probablemente no lo notarías si la miraras, pero estaba tan avergonzada de ser atrapada con los pantalones abajo que se sentía a morir. – ¿Qué tanto viste? – preguntó calmadamente.

Lupa dio una calada al cigarro. –Lo suficiente para saber que pensabas en Lemy mientras te corrías.

Así que… demasiado. Liby trató de alcanzar su arma…

Estoy bromeando; ella suspiró, frunció su ceja en un intento de lucir intimidante, pero parecía una expresión de d'awwwww en su lugar, y apuntó a su hermana con su dedo. –Ni una sola palabra.

Lupa levantó sus manos como si dijera "yo no fui".

–Ahora, si me discul-

Lupa la interrumpió. –Lemy, ¿eh?

Liby miró con enojo a su hermana, su nariz arrugándose como siempre se ponía cuando ella se irritaba: papá decía que se veía linda, y cuando estás enojado, la última cosa que quieres oír es que te digan que eres lindo. Ahora, si Lemy le dijera linda… no le importaría. De hecho, ella probablemente se reiría estúpidamente. Lupa le devolvió la mirada, fría, sin emociones, su cara indiferente como siempre. –Sí. – Liby dijo. –Lemy. – El tono de su voz, por otra parte, decía "Atrévete a decir algo, te reto."

–Hm.

– ¿Eso está bien para ti? – Liby preguntó con sarcasmo.

Calar. Exhalar. Nube de humo. –No me importa. – Juntó los dedos de su mano izquierda y tiró las cenizas del cigarro ahí. – ¿Te gusta?... ¿O piensas que es sexy?

Liby la miró con sospecha. Su experiencia le decía que cuando alguien te preguntaba cosas íntimas, planeaba usarlas contra ti. Ella ya lo había hecho: Una vez se pasó casi dos horas hablando con una prostituta en una esquina acerca de esto y aquello para reunir información suficiente para atrapar a su chulo, Polla Dorada. Si fuera alguna otra de sus hermanas Liby no sospecharía, pero Lupa era una chica solitaria, retraída, despreocupada. – ¿Para qué quieres saber?

–Solo es curiosidad. –Ella dijo.

Por un momento largo Liby pensó su respuesta. Ella sabía lo que su corazón sentía (hm… y otras partes), pero no sabía si quería decirle a alguien más acerca de eso; una vez que hable, se volvería real, y no tenía prisa en arruinar el cálido, perfecto y amoroso mundo de fantasía que se había creado.

En su mente ella lanzó una moneda: Cara, le digo la verdad. Cruz, miento un poco. La moneda voló en el aire y después aterrizó en el suelo. Cara.

¿Cómo demonios cayó cara si había arreglado todo para que cayera cruz? Pero ella era una mujer de palabra.

–Me gusta. –dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada. –Me gusta mucho.

Lupa mostró interés. – ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Liby estaba a punto de decir _"Desde que vi ese delicioso y excitante video."_ Pero se detuvo. A decir verdad, no lo sabía. Ella siempre ha sentido un amor especial por su hermanito; él era dulce, considerado, divertido, lindo, y siempre estaba ahí cuando todos los demás estaban muy ocupados, incluso papá. Él también se preocupaba genuinamente por ella; cada que regresaba a casa llena de suciedad y moretones después de resolver un caso, él siempre estaba a su lado. _Oh, mierda, mira cómo quedaste. Vamos a que te limpies_. Sus ojos cafés eran lo más bello que ella jamás ha visto, y cada que él la miraba, ella se sentía rara y sus rodillas empezaban a temblar. No era como que ella lo dejaba notar. Un buen detective mantiene sus sentimientos ocultos.

Sintió las mariposas en el estómago por primera vez a comienzos del verano… no supo decir cuando exactamente, solo sabía que fue cuando junio se transformó en julio que ella estaba buscando excusas para estar cerca de él… y pensando en él cuando no estaba. Trataba de convencerse de que no era nada porque… ella nunca se había sentido de esta manera antes, ni siquiera con su padre, y eso le asustaba un poco. Ella amaba a papá y realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero sentarse en el sofá a pensar en él cuando éste se encontraba trabajando no la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Hacer eso mismo con Lemy sí.

Cuando miró el video por primera vez, todos los sentimientos que había estado embotellando explotaron y una gran ola de _amo a mi hermano_ inundó su corazón. Desde ese día, él ha estado en su mente, y eso le dolía; el no poder tomar su mano, besar sus labios… montarlo hasta dejarlo seco.

–Hace ya un tiempo. – Respondió ella con total calma.

Lupa asintió lentamente. –Deberías intentarlo. Ya sabes, decirle lo que sientes.

¿Hay una palabra para describir cuando tu corazón se hunde y tus ojos se abren como platos? Si la hay, insertadla aquí. Liby Loud no era ninguna novata cuando se trataba de ser ruda, ella era una experta. Podía soportar el golpe de un tipo con el triple de su altura y cinco veces su peso (y lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión) sin problemas, podía soportar el ser colgada de cabeza por un gancho de carnicero por un grupo de matones, incluso podía soportar los electrochoques… pero ruda o no, ella aún era una chica de catorce años que estaba enamorada, y cuando eres una chica de catorce años enamorada, acercarte al chico que te gusta es lo más terrorífico del mundo. Ella prefería ser obligada a caminar por el bosque, arrodillarse frente a una tumba y tener una pistola apuntando en su cabeza (de nuevo), prefería ser atada, ser arrojada al maletero de un auto y que el auto sea arrojado al rio (por tercera vez); incluso prefería tener dos exámenes de matemáticas seguidos de una auditoría de la IRS *escalofrío*

Dios, ¿qué tal si a él no le gustaba ella? ¿Qué tal si él pensaba que el Loudcest era asqueroso? ¿Qué tal si se hacía tantas esperanzas solo para que luego caigan en las duras rocas del rechazo? Su corazón se aceleró ante ese pensamiento y empezó a hiperventilarse. Lupa se dio cuenta de esto, y levantó una ceja con una expresión de curiosidad. –No deberías de estresarte tanto. –dijo. –Lemy es un buen chico, y si simplemente le dices… ¿Quién sabe?

–Ese es el problema. –Liby dijo; sacó sus manos de debajo de las cobijas y las azotó contra su regazo. – ¿Quién sabe qué pueda pasar? Él podría no quererme. – su voz temblando en la última palabra. Podrá no ser una chica débil, pero ahora mismo se escuchaba como una.

Lupa dio una calada al cigarro, levantó su cabeza y exhaló el humo. –Déjame decirte algo: eres atractiva, inteligente, y tu amigable actitud, aunque a veces un poco molesta, es muy linda. – Liby miró a su hermana con algo de esperanza, y Lupa le devolvió una serena sonrisa; no era muy grande, y si parpadeabas podías perdértela, pero era algo. Liby devolvió el gesto.

–Gracias.

–No hay problema. –Lupa se alejó del ropero donde estaba recargada. –Si quieres hablar un poco más, ya sabes que estoy disponible.

Liby asintió. –Ok.

Con eso Lupa se retiró, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella. Los ojos de Liby se dirigieron a la pantalla que ahora mostraba a Lemy dormido, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y su corazón hizo ese sonido rápido que solamente él podía causar.

¿Debería decirle? Por una parte, si él sintiera lo mismo podrían estar juntos… y oh por Dios, eso la hacía sentir bastante bien. Por otra parte, si él no le correspondiera y la mandara por un tubo, ella quedaría devastada, tanto que usaría su propia arma para pegarse un tiro justo en la cabeza. Pro, contra, pro, contra, ¿cuál era más fuerte? Eran dos extremos de la misma vara, un sube y baja que la elevaría al cielo, o la estrellaría en la tierra. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a sentir la peor de las tristezas por sentir la mayor felicidad que pudiera imaginar?

Su corazón decía hazlo, pero su cabeza le decía que no.

Sólo por esta vez, decidió escuchar a su corazón.

* * *

Dicen que las estrellas más brillantes se queman más rápido, o algo como eso. La ira de Lemy era una supernova cuando salió del bosque, pero cuando caminó por el prado entre la entrada al bosque y la autopista, esta se había esfumado, dejando un gélido vacío en su lugar. Repasó lo que sucedió con Lacy en su mente una y otra vez.

Papá.

Siempre era papá.

Debería incendiar a ese sujeto. S _ólo deja que te encuentre dormido, maldito pedazo de mierda… voy a derramar líquido para encendedor sobre tus piernas y voy a prender un cerillo. Si tengo suerte tu pene se quemará y al fin llegará mi hora de brillar, como la bestia tosca de Yeats._

Sí, claro. Conociendo mi suerte acabaré quemando mi pene también, y cuando estemos en el hospital todos visitarán a papi porque papi es, como que, el mejor, y Lemy apesta y no lo queremos, garantizado. Bueno, tal vez no lo visiten porque ya saben, trató de asesinar a su padre, pero aun así.

Si algo más pasara… digamos que él y papá sufrieran un accidente de coche… ya sabes a donde va todo esto, ¿de verdad tengo que describirlo? Ellas se reunirían alrededor de él, lo amarían y lo apoyarían… mientras que yo estaría sólo dentro de mi yeso sin nadie, sin ser amado, sin ser querido, y sin importarle a nadie.

Un día más en la oficina, en otras palabras.

¿De verdad dijo en serio lo de papá? Digo, parecía que sí lo dijo en serio, pero tal vez era solo yo. Tal vez perdió la razón por un momento, o tal vez entró en razón. _Eww, estoy besando a Lemy, que asco._ Ella vino tras de mí, ¿cierto? Eso significa que decía la verdad cuando decía que quería saber qué me pasaba. Eso está bien, pero, el beso… ¿tal vez fue demasiado lejos? ¿Tal vez para ella fue como besar un raspón? No lo sé amigo, simplemente no lo sé. _No debí haber hecho eso… no eres tú, soy yo._ Esa es la línea más vieja del libro… cuando alguien la dice, en realidad significa que en realidad es la otra persona, ¿sabes?

En este punto estaba en la calle Main, a tres cuadras de Franklin. Sus planes eran simples: fumar hierba, escuchar música y odiarse a sí mismo. Dios, soy patético. Si alguien hiciera una comparación de "quién ganaría la pelea", sería el penúltimo en lo más bajo, antes de Flip, y después de una lámpara. Si fuera un arcade, sólo los más habilidosos me elegirían. Oye, mira como me patean el culo con este posser que usa pañuelo en la cabeza.

No le importaba.

Dolía tanto que se le dificultaba respirar, y si un hombre no podía quemar hierba y odiarse en la privacidad de su cuarto después de que una chica le rompiera el corazón, que otra lo hubiera humillado y ser reducido a polvo por otra, ¿cuál es el punto de levantarse en las mañanas?

Dime llorón, no me importa porque tal vez lo soy… tal vez luzco como Axl Rose o algo así, pero en realidad soy Elton John.

Pff, eso quisiera. La gente ama a Elton John, y algo me dice que él nunca se ha frustrado sexualmente hasta el punto del llanto, o que él nunca, nunca jamás se ha sentido como un inútil pedazo de mierda en su propia casa.

Estaba en el comienzo de su calle cuando alguien lo llamó, y lo hizo paralizarse.

Oh, Jesús, no de nuevo.

Y no… no era Jugosa.

Él deseaba que fuera ella.

Respirando profundo, comenzó a caminar.

– ¡Lemy, espera!

No, Lacy me la aplicó en el parque, no va a pasar de nuevo. Engáñame una vez, jódete. Engáñame tres veces, me jodo.

– ¡Lemy!

Ella se estaba acercando, y él podía verla: vestía un short muy corto que dejaba descubiertas sus largas, exquisitas piernas y una playera que envolvía perfectamente sus senos. Su estómago estaba al descubierto, haciendo que el aro en su ombligo reflejara los rayos del sol. Su largo cabello castaño cayendo suavemente por su espalda como si fueran dedos recorriendo su piel, su flequillo casi cubriendo sus hermosos ojos con sombra purpura, y sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas. Ella era hermosa… y Lemy la amaba.

Pero no lo suficiente para dejar que lo lastimara. Lupa, Liena y Lacy fueron tres… sería un idiota si dejara que ella fuera la cuarta. Apresuró su paso hasta que empezó a parecerse a un stormtrooper nazi marchando por las calles de Múnich, sus piernas dando pasos largos y sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. _Oye, marica, ¿dónde está tu bici? No eres tú, soy yo. Papi, papi, papi._

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido; Lyra era más alta, sus piernas (sus malditas y hermosas piernas) eran más largas. Ella logró llegar a donde estaba él, su cara roja por el calor y su respiración pesada. –Oye, – dijo ella. – ¿No me escuchaste?

 _Lemy no respondió. Te escuche. Te escucho en mis sueños también, cuando sueño con tenerte en mis brazos y besar tu cuello. Eso no vale una mierda y tampoco esto_.

–Oye, – dijo con una voz algo más firme esta vez. –Vamos hombre, ¿qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. –dijo con un tono de súplica que lo hubiese hecho soltar la sopa hace dos días.

–No. – dijo en voz seca.

– ¿Por qué? –ella puso su mano en su hombro.

Él sacudió su hombro para apartarla; ella retrocedió al tiempo que abría sus ojos totalmente sorprendida. – ¡Déjame solo! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero m-mirarte… solo déjame en paz! – sus palabras salieron como vómito, su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus manos vueltas puños y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lyra lo miró como si la hubiese lastimado, y el corazón de Lemy se encogió. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decir que lo lamenta? ¿Dejarse lastimar por otra hermana?

Con un bufido de ira, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ahí; podía sentir la pesada mirada de su hermana en su espalda, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo siquiera ir más lento. Cinco minutos después, se encontraba caminando por la puerta de su casa y subiendo las escaleras. Había gente en el sofá, pero para su vista periférica no eran más que figuras borrosas, y no le importaba lo suficiente como para gastar energía en voltear y ver de quién se trataba.

Una vez en su cuarto el chico azotó la puerta, fue hacia su cama y se dejó caer con un suspiro de derrota. Hogar, maldito dulce hogar. Sostuvo un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Posters en las paredes, basura en el ropero, basura en el escritorio. Todo era basura, justo como él.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el escritorio, donde abrió un cajón y de ahí sacó la bolsa de yerba y un paquete de papel arroz. Luego tomó un gran manual para reparar radios y lo puso entre sus piernas.

En lo que a Lacy respecta… él era basura… basura comparado con papa. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un poco de hierba con su índice y su pulgar, y la esparció sobre el papel arroz. Desearía ser él. No sólo porque él las puede tener cuando quiera, no solo porque él puede tocarlas y besarlas cuando le dé la puta gana y porque sabe que ellas lo aman, sino que hay algo en él… algo que aparentemente Lemy no tiene. No sabía lo que era, pero al parecer era muy importante. Enrolló el papel, lo llevó a su boca y lo lamió. Como… no sé, algo especial, algo que la gente puede sentir. Él es un buen tipo y todos lo aman. Pero, ¿y yo?

Maldita sea, no quiero estar incompleto… no quiero que me falte algo… quiero ser como él. También quiero ser un buen tipo.

Enrolló el papel, devolvió el libro al escritorio y la yerba al cajón. Tomó un encendedor, llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y lo encendió, llevando el humo hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones y manteniéndolo ahí para luego dejarlo salir con un tosido. Le encantaba la yerba, de verdad le gustaba, pero sabía a mierda, y no olía mejor. ¿Sabías que venden incienso con olor a marihuana? Quiero decir, puedo tolerar el olor cuando fumo, pero en otra instancia no.

Tomando el cigarrillo entre su pulgar y su índice, dio otra calada. Esta fue más suave y sabía mejor. La sostuvo por más tiempo que la anterior, y luego exhalo el humo; una densa nube bailaba y remolineaba alrededor de la habitación mientras él la miraba sin interés. _Oh, cierto,_ pensó mientras desviaba la mirada. _¿En qué carajos pensaba? No puedo sentirme como basura sin un poco de música._

Y tenía justo el álbum perfecto.

Colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios, se levantó, y caminó hasta su ropero. No bromeaba hace rato cuando dijo que había basura… mucha, mucha basura. – ¿Dónde estás?... –preguntó mientras buscaba entre las cosas. Cuando la encontró, dejó salir un largo y silencioso –Oh si…– y luego tomó el disco.

Lo llevó hasta el reproductor de CD y lo introdujo en la bandeja, y luego presionó PLAY. Se recostó en su cama y dio otra calada. Las cosas estaban volviéndose difusas y tibias; su periferia se veía borrosa, como si fuera un personaje de una serie o película a punto de tener un flashback. La música empezó a sonar, pero se escuchaba un poco… distorsionada, como si sus orejas estuvieran llenas de algodón.

 _Something takes a part of me_ _  
Something lost and never seen  
Every time I start to believe  
Something's raped and taken from me from me  
Life's gotta always be messing with me (You wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free (So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain (You wanna see the light)_

Dio otra calada y sostuvo el humo por tanto tiempo que se olvidó de este. Ups. Sé cómo se siente ser olvidado, lo siento.

 _Something takes a part of me_ _  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me_

 _No eres tú, soy yo. Es papá. Sí, te violó y te apartó de mí._

 _Something takes a part of me_ _  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me_

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la música fluyera como agua a través de su mente, asintiendo al ritmo de la guitarra.

 _Feeling like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light)_ _  
Feeling like I have no release (So do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased (You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free, is free_

Vio a Lacy en su mente: estaba sentada contra el tronco de un árbol mientras los rayos del sol caían a través de las hojas, su cabello parecía estar en llamas por el efecto de la luz y sus rodillas estaban sucias. Sus grandes ojos verdes hicieron que su corazón se acelerar, mientras que se limpiaba sus labios en busca de sobras de su saliva en ellos. Ella era demasiado buena para él, todas lo eran, cada una de ellas. Todas eran hermosas, perfectas en una forma única: Liena era como una madre cariñosa, Loan la hija de puta que en secreto tiene un gran corazón, Lyra era divertida y relajada, Liby era linda y tierna, Lacy tenía una gran determinación, Lupa era ruda y misteriosa, y Leia era la princesa con coletas.

 _Y entonces estoy yo. ¿Qué carajos soy?_

 _Sometimes I cannot take this place_ _  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace_

Amigo, estos tipos de verdad me entienden. ¿Sabes? Es como si estuvieran hablando de mí. Supongo que no estoy totalmente solo, alguien allá afuera me comprende. Tal vez no es mucho, pero, ¿sabes que tan bien se siente cuando estás triste?

Jodidamente bien.

Dio una calada más y luego lo apagó con su dedo pulgar e índice. Dolía, pero el dolor se sentía un poco bien.

 _Something takes a part of me_ _  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me_

Rodó hacia un lado, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y arrojó el restante del cigarrillo ahí. Luego volvió a posicionarse en su espalda y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Mañana será otro día, y… presiento que será mejor…

Solo necesito…

Descansar un poco…

* * *

Liby golpeaba el escritorio con sus dedos mientras miraba ligeramente por la ventana; su mentón descansando sobre su palma y sus piernas cruzadas (de vez en cuando las apretaba). Suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los papeles que tenía en el escritorio; el primero de ellos decía "IRS".

Cuando se trataba de política, Liby no tenía preferencias por ningún lado, pero muchas personas decían que era una conservadora porque desconfiaba del gobierno. Ella no era conservadora, pero concordaba con Reagan: Las siete palabras más aterradoras son "Soy del gobierno y vengo a ayudar". No podía contar todas las veces que se había topado con un agente del gobierno corrupto, que acepta mordidas, estafadores, o que trabaje para alguien más. Una vez estaba trabajando en un caso con un agente del FBI, y el culpable resultó ser este último. Otra vez, un agente del ATF que trabajaba para La Familia ayudó a atarla y la arrojaron al lago Michigan (apenas y salió de esa). Esas situaciones y unas cuantas más le hicieron sospechar del Tío Sam y sus chicos. ¿Cuántos crees que no se han vendido? Tener un puesto político municipal o estatal es una cosa, pero cuando eres un agente del FBI que a menudo lidia con crimen organizado, grandes sumas de dinero y un salario equivalente al de un político, la tentación puede hacer que te doblegues.

La IRS trabaja de manera honesta, de forma ostensible, pero muchos de sus funcionarios eran un montón de bastardos corruptos. Debió haberse ahorrado algunos problemas y nunca haber registrado Chica Misteriosa SA de CV como un negocio… debió haberse mantenido en el perfil bajo.

Lo hecho, hecho está, y estos papeles necesitaban llenarse antes de que la IRS llegara y la llenara de más mierda. Cambó la posición de sus piernas y luego las volvió a cruzar lentamente (ummmmm). Tomando la pluma, empezó a llenar la forma. Sin embargo, su mente se encontraba concentrada en algo más.

En Lemy.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en ambas esquinas de sus labios. Ella esperaba que Lemy llegara a casa pronto, de verdad quería verlo… tal vez hablar con él… acerca de… ya saben.

Un nudo empezaba a formarse en su estómago mientras que la ansiedad tomaba control de ella. Apartó la hoja de la primera forma y empezó a leer la siguiente. Ella iba a hacerlo, ya había tomado su decisión. Pero, ¿Cuándo? Ella de verdad quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible y acabar con eso de una maldita vez, pero mientras más esperaba, más se podía aferrar a la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Si la rechazaba, ella caería de su nube y se estrellaría tan fuerte que podría partir la tierra en dos. Por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a un Tal vez, e incluso cuando aferrarse a una posibilidad no era exactamente divertido, era mejor que abrir tu corazón a tu crush y que él te lo destroce.

Pero no sería para siempre. Más pronto que tarde ella le confesaría sus sentimientos, porque si no lo hacía, nunca lo tendría, y eso no se siente nada bien. Tenía que intentar, incluso si tenía miedo e incluso si su alma era destrozada en millones de pedazos, la recompensa valdría el riesgo después de todo: Lemy en sus brazos… en su cama… en su vida.

Eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Terminó la forma y la puso a un lado. _Me he ganado un descanso_ , pensó mientras escaneaba la forma terminada. Apenas estaba atardeciendo, y si de verdad había puesto todo su empeño en terminar ese trabajo, habría acabado antes de la hora de dormir, lo cual le daría un par de horas para hacerlo. Aunque de nuevo, era imposible que si le decía a Lemy de sus sentimientos, las cosas acabaran tan bien que se podría olvidar de calcular los impuestos; ¿quién quiere trabajar calculando mierda para la IRS? Tal vez algunas chicas, pero no ella. Una vez que lo tenga bajo las cobijas… desnudo… todo lo demás se puede ir al carajo.

Hm… por más que quisiera abrir sus piernas y meter su mano bajo sus bragas… sería mejor si lo guarda para después ;)

¿Por qué calcular impuestos era tan complicado? ¿No fue Donald Trump quien dijo que lo haría más sencillo? Sí. Je, eso fue años atrás, y hela aquí ahora, siendo la esclava de un montón de papeles tan grande que podrían noquear a alguien.

Ella entendía el porqué de los impuestos, puesto que le gustaban las carreteras en buen estado, los puentes y las escuelas tanto como los huevos revueltos en la mañana. Pero, ¿el Tío Sam de verdad tenía que cobrar impuestos por todo? Actualmente ni siquiera puedes tomar un descanso sin tenerlo detrás de ti, esperando el momento en el que gastes tu dinero para atacar. Este de aquí es aire de libertad, y ya sabes lo que dicen de la libertad… nunca es gratis. Impuestos de ingreso, impuestos de egreso, eso ya era suficiente para volverte loco.

Saben, en Arabia Saudita (o en alguna parte del este medio), no te cobran impuestos. Si ella hubiese estado viva treinta años antes, no lo pensaría dos veces para vivir en ese lugar (¿las mujeres no pueden conducir? Pff), pero desde que aplicaron las reformas liberales, no era una mala idea después de todo, y ahora mismo estaba pensando en huir de todo… conseguir un lindo lugar en alguna parte del Golfo Pérsico y vivir el resto de su vida en ese paraíso, solo ella, Lemy y un montón de bebés.

Liby se rió. Ella amaba a los bebes y le encantaba la idea de tener tantos como sea posible. No siempre fue así, pero luego de trabajar encubierta en una guardería abrió los ojos, tanto que cuando llegó el momento de retirarse, pensó seriamente en abandonar Chica Misteriosa SA de CV para dedicarse a cuidar niños. Pero no se trataba de ella, sino de limpiar las calles de los crímenes, y si no lo hacía ella, ¿quién lo haría?

Por supuesto que podía ser persuadida para abandonar el trabajo detectivesco, pero solo por el chico indicado… alguien cercano, digamos que su nombre empieza con "L" y termina con…

Por la ventana, ella alcanzó a ver a Lemy caminando por la acera, mirando hacia el suelo y sus hombros caídos, lo cual hizo que su corazón por poco se detuviera. Si alguna vez han tenido un crush deben conocer esa sensación, algo así como una explosión en tu pecho que se extiende hasta tu estómago. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla doblegarse, pero logró reponerse luego de unos instantes. Poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio, levantó su trasero de la silla y se apoyó sobre el escritorio; su boca abierta y sus ojos como platos. El chico dobló para seguir el camino hacia la puerta, y los ojos de Liby fueron directo hacia sus pantalones; tal vez era su imaginación, pero podía ver la silueta de su bulto, lo cual la hizo morder su labio inferior.

Desapareció bajo el tejado del porche, y momentos después lo escuchó subiendo la escalera. ¿Debería ir a hablar con él antes de que alguien más le ganara a su chico?

Sintió una punzada de angustia en el pecho.

Uh… tal vez no es el mejor momento. Apenas acaba de llegar, debería dejar pasar al menos unos minutos antes de ir a hablar con él, o una hora, o dos.

Se dejó caer en la silla y soltó un suspiro. Vamos Lib, has enfrentado a pandilleros, traficantes, jefes de la mafia, agentes corruptos, la pubertad y lo peor de lo peor… ¿por qué no puedes enfrentar a Lemy?

Porque estoy enamorada de él. Puedo soportar los golpes, puedo soportar los electrochoques, puedo soportar ser quemada… pero no puedo soportar que me rompan el corazón… no por Lemy. Quiero decir, si puedo, pero de verdad, de verdad no quiero.

Pero la recompensa valía el riesgo.

Lo valía mucho.

Tomó su pluma y la empezó a golpear suavemente contra el escritorio. Termino la forma y voy a hablar con Lemy.

Ok.

Presionó la punta contra el papel y empezó a escribir, pero se detuvo.

Sip.

Después. De. Esto.

Algo se movía en la acera de nuevo, lo cual la hizo apoyarse sobre el escritorio de nuevo: Lyra pasó caminando hacia el porche mientras una mueca de tristeza se posó en su cara. Hm, me pregunto ¿en qué se metió? Liby se preguntó mientras tomó asiento. Tal vez se le declaró a un chico y éste la rechazó.

Je…

Por cierto, esa risa de nervios. Estaba muy nerviosa.

No sería el fin del mundo si Lemy la rechazara. Él era un buen tipo, pero había muchos otros buenos tipos allá afuera, ¿cierto? No es como que él mirando a su corazón destrozado, mirándola con disgusto y diciéndole que se vaya a la mierda la mataría. Ella sobreviviría.

Sí, sobreviviría.

Se apresuró a terminar la forma en frente de ella para después sentarse. Okay Lib, respira profundo. ¿Estás Lista? ¿No? Perfecto, ningún detective lo está. Se levantó de la silla con sus rodillas temblando. Se preparó para irse, para embarcarse en una misión peligrosa, pero se detuvo cuando miró a Lacy caminando con su bici a un lado por la acera. Su mirada hacia el suelo y sus pasos lentos, como si sus zapatos fueran de cemento (ya sabe qué se siente). Tomó un respiro profundo y lo exhaló en lo que Liby imaginó era un suspiro de miseria.

Una suave mueca de tristeza se posó en a cara de Liby. Primero Lyra y ahora Lacy. Ambas estaban molestas y vinieron a casa casi al mismo tiempo, lo cual le dijo a Liby que tuvieron una pelea. ¿Debería ir a ver si puede ayudarlas?

No. Ellas lo resolverían.

Tenía… otros asuntos que atender.

Sacando a Lyra y a Lacy de su cabeza caminó hacia la puerta, puso las manos sobre ambos lados del marco y miró hacia el pasillo. La puerta de Lemy estaba cerrada; podía oír la música a todo volumen y el olor a ceniza era fuerte. No podía decir que le gustaba su nuevo hábito de fumar, ¡pero está bien! Ella lo aceptaba.

Caminó hacia su cuarto, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Olía bien? Levantó su brazo y olió su axila, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. No olió nada, pero algo de desodorante no vendría mal. En el baño, tomó una barra de Secret del gabinete de las medicinas sobre el lavamanos y aplicó suficiente desodorante como para mantener el mal olor a raya por un mes. Ya que estoy aquí, también podría lavarme los dientes; si me besa, quiero saber bien.

El solo pensar en besarlo la hacía sentir cálida, mientras que un hormigueo se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo; si él sostuviera su rostro entre su pulgar y su índice mientras sus lenguas luchan en la boca del otro… ella se derretiría, literalmente lo haría.

Una vez terminó, escupió en el lavabo y se enjuagó con enjuague bucal. Lista, asintió para su reflejo, menta fresca. ¿Qué tal algo de perfume? Abrió el gabinete de nuevo y buscó entre los frascos y las cajas en los estantes. Ajá, aquí está. Lo tomó y leyó la etiqueta. Estaba en francés, el cual era uno de los pocos lenguajes del que ella poco sabía: ella aprendió ruso por un ex-agente de la KGB, Swahili por un jefe tribal que vivía en Detroit bajo el programa de protección de testigos, Alemán por un tipo dueño de un bar, e inglés por un profesor en Cambridge. Oh, bueno. Lo destapó y lo olió.

Encontrando el aroma satisfactorio, se aplicó un poco y salió, pero entonces se detuvo de nuevo. Tal vez debería ir por el servicio completo y tomar un baño, porque si empezaba a besarlo y a tocarlo, sabía que solo podía acabar en una cosa.

Estás siendo paranoica Liby, demasiado.

Recuerda.

Respira profundo.

Caminó por el pasillo; sus nervios aumentando con cada paso hacia la puerta de Lemy. Respira profundo, respira profundo, respira profundo. Sus mejillas estaban en llamas y su corazón latía como loco. Una vez que llegó, se quedó ahí parada por un largo rato, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Estaba lista para lo peor, pero esperaba lo mejor.

Lemy no contestó, y tocó de nuevo.

La música estaba muy fuerte, tal vez no la escuchó. Giró la perilla y estaba sin seguro. Si tenía suerte seguro se estaba masturbando, y ella podría darle una mano… o una boca.

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

No se estaba masturbando.

Estaba dormido.

Y Liby se decepcionó un poco.

Tal vez debería despertarlo.

Mirando sobre su hombro y notando que no había nadie, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Lemy estaba sobre su cama, sus brazos sobre su pecho y su cabeza mirando hacia la pared. Sus labios estaban un poco abiertos y su ceja estaba fruncida de una manera que ella encontró linda. Liby sonrió. _Awww._ Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y lo observó por un rato, su corazón latiendo fuertemente; mientras más lo miraba, más su mente se perdía en él. Liby se acercó y sacudió suavemente su brazo. – ¿Lemy?

El chico roncó y se giró, pero no se despertó. Liby lo sacudió un poco más fuerte. –Lemy.

Nada.

Se sentó en el suelo, puso sus manos sobre su regazo y suspiró.

Siempre hay un mañana, supongo.

Poniéndose de pie se inclinó para besarlo, pero sus frenos chocaron contra su frente. Ups, lo siento. Se inclinó para tocar su frente contra la de él, y respiró profundamente a través de su nariz. Su aroma inundándola y debilitando sus rodillas. –Te amo. – dijo.

A pesar de que no quería lo tuvo que dejar para salir del cuarto. _¿Por qué no me quité mis estúpidos frenos? Qué idiota, por poco y quedas como tonta frente a Lemy._

Suspiró y bajó las escaleras. Vaya, se verdad se sentía decepcionada, tanto que empezó a lagrimear. Limpiándose los ojos fue a la cocina; parte de ella se sentía aliviada, pues al menos podía aferrarse a su fantasía un poco más sin la posibilidad de ser regresada a la realidad de forma abrupta.

Tomando una lata de soda del refrigerador, la abrió y dio un gran y merecido sorbo para luego ir al comedor.

Cuando caminó hacia la cocina no notó a Lacy sentada en la mesa con las manos en su cabeza, paro ahora sí lo hizo. Recordó haberla visto a ella y a Lyra regresar a casa minutos antes, y ambas lucían molestas.

En la familia Loud, es una expectativa el tener que resolver tus problemas junto con alguna hermana. Liby por lo general se mantenía lejos de los asuntos de las demás, pero Lacy lucía de verdad triste, y si puedes ignorar a tu hermana cuando está pasando por un mal momento, eras más duro que ella.

Liby se sentó en la silla frente a la de ella. Lacy levantó la mirada, para después desviarla; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lo cual le dolió a Liby. – ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó.

–Nada. – Lacy respondió, su voz débil y quebrada.

Liby levantó una ceja. –Algo te pasa. –y presionó. –Estás llorando.

–No es cierto. –Lacy respondió a regañadientes. Se sopló la nariz y limpió las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos.

No necesitabas ser el mejor investigador privado de Royal Woods para saber que estaba mintiendo. –Vamos Lace, ¿qué pasó?

Lacy no respondió inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo, sorprendió a Liby por su franqueza - franqueza que no era característica en ella. –Hice algo muy estúpido y…–Respiró hondo. –No sé. Estoy muy confundida.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, y Liby comenzó a pensar que Lacy no le iba a decir, pero entonces lo hizo… y vaya que lo hizo. –Besé a Lemy. – Dijo para luego levantar su rostro lleno de tristeza. –Siento que estoy engañando a papá… pero de verdad me gusta.

Liby Loud nunca había sido herida en el corazón, pero en ese momento las palabra de Lacy la lastimaron tanto como una bala.

Lacy cubrió su cara con sus manos. –No sé qué hacer.

Tal vez dijo algo luego de eso, pero Liby no la escuchó: Siete palabras resonaron fuertemente dentro de su mente como campanas de funeral.

 _Besé a Lemy… De verdad me gusta…_

Sin decir nada, saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia su habitación con la horrible confesión de su hermana siguiéndola.

 _Besé a Lemy… De verdad me gusta…_

* * *

 _Debo disculparme por dejar esta historia inconclusa por tanto tiempo. La verdad es que me estaba aburriendo el arco de Liby cuando empecé a traducir, pero ahora que nuestro querido amigo y autor original de la historia, Flagg1991 ha decidido resubirla, creo que es justo que yo continúe con la traducción. Como siempre, dejen su review y díganme que les pareció._

Saludos.


	7. Planes

**Letra de _Teenagers_ por _My Chemical Romance_.**

Cuando Lincoln regresó a casa ese viernes por la tarde, se sorprendió (y enojó un poco) de ver un camión estacionado de reversa y bloqueando la entrada a la cochera, las puertas de metal estaban abiertas y una rampa salía del suelo del camión hasta una mancha de aceite. Un hombre en overol azul cargaba una caja, y Leia, sosteniendo un portapapeles, le apuntaba hacia el garaje. Lizy estaba parada a su lado, mirando con curiosidad como los hombres hacían su trabajo mientras jugaba con sus manos tras su espalda.

Oh por Dios, ¿qué es esto?

Se estacionó al lado de la banqueta frente a la casa. Se quedó sentado frente al volente por un momento mientras las yemas de sus dedos frotaban sus adoloridas sienes. Sus ojos dolían también, al igual que su espalda, sus rodillas y sus pies. Sus pies más que nada.

Con un gran suspiro abrió la puerta del vehículo y se bajó; el aire de mediados de agosto era seco y cálido, niños jugando en la calle y el olor a pollo asado le hicieron sentir una agradable sensación. Caminó por un lado del camión y rodeó la rampa. Leia estaba repasando las anotaciones en su portapapeles con la tapa de la pluma apoyada contra su barbilla, mientras Lizy se meneaba de adelante hacia atrás. Cuando ésta última lo miró, su cara se iluminó. – ¡Hola papi!

Leia levantó la vista y le sonrió también, la suya… un poco más sugestiva que la de su hermana.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Lincoln pregunto apuntando hacia el camión.

–Limones. – dijo Leia.

–Son realmente agrios. – Lizy frunció su cara de una manera tierna. –Me gustan.

El hombre en overoles gruñó y pasó junto a Lincoln. La caja se veía muy lle… como las dos docenas en el garaje; Lincoln podía verlas a través de la puerta abierta de la chochera… _bienvenido a casa, idiota._ –Esos son muchos limones. – dijo mientras trataba de mantener el enojo fuera de su voz y gemía de molestia.

–No te preocupes, ya pagué por ellos.

Leia era una mujer de negocios en proceso; siempre estaba ideando planes infantiles para volverse rica. Algunos funcionaban, otros no. El vender chocolate caliente a conductores de quita-nieves y a los vecinos paleando la nieve fuera de sus entrada bajo una ventisca el invierno pasado fue bien… en su puesto de besos (10 DOLARES CON LENGUA, 5 DOLARES SIN LENGUA) no; algunos bajo cierta edad eran muy tímidos, y algunos sobre cierta edad no la tocarían con una vara de 10 metros por temor a ir la cárcel o pedofilia o algo así. Algunas veces ella le pedía "prestado" para financiar sus ideas, y muy seguido no lo regresaba.

–Ok. – Dijo Lincoln con aprobación. –Pero ¿Por qué hay treinta cajas de limones en el garaje?

–Vamos a abrir un puesto de limonada. – dijo Lizy.

Leia suspiró. –No, _yo_ estoy abriendo un puesto de limonada, tú eres sólo la ayudante.

Lizy miró a Lincoln y sonrió –Soy la ayudante.

Oh por Dios… Sobó sus sienes y dio un profundo respiro. –Cariño…– Comenzó a decir, y Leia lo miró con una sonrisa (le gustaba que la llamaran por nombres lindos… la podrías llamar apestosa si lo dijeras de forma tierna), –Aprecio tu iniciativa y tu visión, realmente la aprecio…

Leia sonrió. –Gracias papi.

–…pero no crees que solo taaaal ves, ¿esto pueda ser demasiado? Estás vendiendo limonada en medio de una calle suburbana, no en medio de la estación Gran Central. No vas a recuperar nada de tu inversión.

–Los gastos puede que sean un poco altos. –Leia admitió. –Pero ofrecemos un servicio de entrega.– Sonrió orgullosa. –Limonada fresca donde sea que estés.

Lincoln cruzó sus brazos. –Y ¿Cómo funciona?

La niña sonrió tímidamente. –Mi papi…

–…quiere disfrutar su sábado. –Lincoln terminó la oración.

Leia suspiró. –Yo-

Se interrumpió ella misma, y una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios. Lincoln reconocía esa expresión muy bien; era idéntica a la de Lola. Él la llamaba su sonrisa de "tengo un plan malvado en proceso", y cuando la veía, siempre hacía lo que hizo en ese momento: correr como un cobarde. Ella podía ser una niña pequeña, pero si te interponías en su camino cuando tenía su mirada fija en algo, estabas acabado, al igual que todo lo que amabas.

Frente a la puerta principal, Lincoln tomó un gran respiro y se preparó mentalmente, luego giró la perilla y entró; se inclinó un poco hacia el frente desde su cintura; algunas veces cuando venían corriendo todas al mismo tiempo, las joyas de la familia acababan en el fuego cruzado.

Nadie vino, lo cual le permitió bajar la guardia. Loan lo miró desde el sofá, y su cara totalmente indiferente se transformó en la sonrisa más brillante que jamás haya visto. –Hola papi.

–Hola. –Lincoln dijo al momento que cerraba la puerta. – ¿Dónde están todos?

Loan se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, por ahí deben de andar.

Como si de una señal se tratase, Lupa se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, su cara eternamente indiferente se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. –Hola papá. –ella dijo. Esto era lo que él esperaba todas las tardes que regresaba del trabajo, ver las caras de sus hijas iluminadas como el metal en el filo de un cuchillo. Hacía que valieran la pena todas las horas de trabajo, los dolores de espalda, el constante, ni-siquiera-cuando-no-tengo-ganas sex-

Lupa lo abrazó por la cintura y lo miró con una sonrisa provocativa. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y le tocó el trasero al tiempo que lo apretaba, haciéndolo dar un salto de sorpresa. – ¿Podrías ayudarme con una cosa en mi habitación?

–Bueno, de hecho…

–Necesito ayuda con algo aquí en el sofá. –Dijo Loan mientras golpeaba suavemente el lugar junto a ella y le guiñaba el ojo.

Lupa hizo una mueca de enojo y dio la vuelta para regresar, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar Lincoln tomó su mano. –Pasaré tiempo con ambas… luego. Ahora mismo lo que quiero es relajarme un poco. ¿Ok?

Ambas lo miraron con un poco de decepción, lo cual le dolió. Tienes que ser firme; en su opinión, un padre que les cumple todos los caprichos a sus hijas no es un padre. Se inclinó y le dio un beso a Lupa en la frente. –Estaré ahí en un momento.

Ella aceptó de mala gana. –Ok. – dijo Lupa con su voz volviendo a ese tono plano y monótono que usaba con todos excepto con él. Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras con su mirada baja y triste. Él de verdad amaba verlas a ella y a Loan felices, pero a veces, luego de un duro día de trabajo, todo lo que quiere es legar a casa y relajarse. Ellas sabían eso, o al menos deberían.

Se volteó hacia Loan, quien lo invitaba a ir con ella. –Hasta luego. –dijo él, y Loan se entristeció. Lincoln suspiró mientras entraba en la cocina. Algunas veces él sentía que, no importaba lo que hiciera, estaba decepcionando a alguien… usualmente a muchos "alguien". Eso era algo de esperar en una situación tan… única como la suya, y el saber que eso era algo inevitable no lo hacía más fácil. Demonios, entre el trabajo, sus hermanas y sus hijas mayores, apenas y podía pasar algo de tiempo con Lemy, Lizy o Lulu. Eso le molestaba, y lo peor era que él se aseguraba de que hubiera tiempo para eso, pero siempre era jalado en tantas direcciones que siempre acababa siendo menos de lo que él quería.

Sobre todo con Lemy.

Hay algo que tal vez no han considerado: Lincoln creció rodeado de chicas (si contamos a su madre y el hecho de que sus seis primeros bebes fueron niñas). Él sabía los pros y contras del psique femenino demasiado bien, tanto que bien él podría ser una chica. ¿Chicos? No sabía un carajo sobre ellos, lo que hacía que conectar con Lemy fuera mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser, y muchas veces perdía el sueño preguntándose el por qué eso no le era tan natural como con las chicas. Él consideraba y rechazaba el aspecto sexual de su relación como un factor; él sentía el mismo amor con él, pero… ¿Alguna vez han visto un avión siendo recargado en pleno vuelo? Hay una manguera larga que los conecta. Él era el avión con el combustible; lo tenía ahí, estaba listo, pero no podía conectar la maldita manguera en la marca.

Él pensaba que, en parte, se debía a que él y Lemy no se parecían en nada. Cuando él tenía doce era un nerd que leía cómics y le preocupaba tanto su vida social que pasó por tanto para evitar ser marginado en la escuela (como alimentar su casa con una bicicleta fija para que su clase no perdiera un estúpido concurso ecologista). Lemy era uno de los chicos que se sentaban hasta atrás y no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran. No era algo malo, pero tampoco era algo bueno. Te tiene que importar lo que la gente diga hasta cierto punto, o estás en camino a una vida dura y solitaria. Él era un buen chico por encima de todo, y cada que Lincoln lo veía pasando tiempo con alguna de sus hermanas, su corazón se llenaba de orgullo. A veces causaba problemas, pero siempre acababa haciendo lo correcto.

Lemy también estaba empezando su adolescencia, lo cual significaba que llegaban tiempos llenos de confusión, hormonas y naciente independencia. Cuando no estaba siendo amable y considerado con alguna de sus hermanas, estaba en su cuarto escuchando música o trabajando en sus radios; en eso último tenía mucho talento, cosa de la cual Lincoln estaba extremadamente orgulloso. En esa edad los chicos quieren su espacio, y él ha tratado de dárselo lo más que podía, pero cada día se sentía como si estuviera en la cuerda floja; se tambaleaba, y un movimiento errado era suficiente para mandarlo hacia abajo en cualquier direccion. Hay una vieja canción que a Luna de verdad le gustaba que decía "hold on loosely, but don't let go" (déjalos ir, pero no los sueltes)… si eres demasiado sobreprotector acabarás perdiendo el control. Eso era lo que trataba de hacer con Lemy, dejarlo ir.

Aunque algunas veces parecía que no estaba funcionando. Ahora solo lo veía en la cena, y cada que Lincoln hablarle, su hijo se quejaba como si hablar con él fuera lo último en el mundo que quisiera hacer. Lincoln pensó que se trataba de un típico caso de mal humor adolescente, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo fue terriblemente mal en algún punto, y que mientras más tratara de encontrar el camino correcto, más lejos iba en el camino equivocado.

En la cocina, fue hacia el refrigerador, tomó una lata de refresco y la abrió en su camino hacia la sala. Una vez que se sentó en el sofá tomó un sorbo; era hora de relajarse y…

La puerta frontal se abrió y Luna entró con bolsas de plástico en las manos; vestía un par de Jeans ajustados y una blusa holgada con pequeñas cuerdas en el cuello. No sé cómo diablos se llaman. Lucy vino justo tras de ella usando un vestido negro que se detenía justo en sus rodillas, su cabello oscuro peinado en una cola de caballo y su fleco cubría sus ojos. Ella también cargaba bolsas.

–Hola hermano. –Luna dijo felizmente. –Qué bueno que estás aquí, necesitamos ayuda con las compras.

Lincoln bajó la cabeza. Genial. –Enseguida voy. –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá. Sus pies dolían en protesta, pero él los ignoró. Afuera, el repartidor estaba empujando una carretilla llena de cajas en la entrada. Por Dios, ¿cuántas ordenó Leia? Un limón se cayó, golpeó contra el pavimento y rodó hasta el césped.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó Leia. – ¡Pagué buen dinero por ellos, ten más cuidado!

–Lo siento, señorita. – el trabajador respondió en un tono que le decía a Lincoln que ya había conocido cómo era Leia… y ya no le importaba.

El Jeep de Luna estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle; Lincoln esperó a que una mini-van pasara y caminó hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Las bolsas estaban sobre otras bolsas, y todo el desastre estaba escondido con una capa de bolsas sobe una cubierta de bolsas.

Había un maldito montón de bolsas, eso trato de decir. Lincoln tomó dos en cada mano y las llevó hasta la casa. Lucy se encontró con Lincoln en la puerta; se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Él le correspondió mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de ella en un beso esquimal. –Basta, – dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Eso hace cosquillas.

–Perdón.

No me arrepiento.

En la cocina, Luna estaba parada de puntitas para poner una caja de cereal en la alacena sobre la secadora de trastes; la parte de debajo de su blusa estaba levantada, dejando expuesta su blanca y tersa piel. Lincoln dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y fue a donde se encontraba su hermana, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Su piel estaba suave y tibia, y cuando le dio un beso en el cuello pegó su entrepierna a su trasero, haciendo que la castaña ronroneara. –Hola hermano.

–Hola. –dijo él mientras la esencia de su hermana fluía a través de su nariz y lo desorientaba totalmente sus sentidos. Empezó a moverse, y llevó sus manos hasta el estómago de la castaña. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó Lincoln.

–Bastante bueno. –dijo Luna mientras acomodaba una caja en el borde del estante para después empujarlo con sus dedos hacia adentro. Luego de eso, se dio media vuelta para encarar al peliblanco, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y haciendo círculos en su piel. – ¿Y el tuyo?

–Lo de siempre. –Dijo Lincoln. –Un asco.

Luna le ofreció una gran sonrisa que le decía al peliblanco que planeaba algo. –Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, vamos a cenar tu favorito esta noche.

Algo le decía que no estaban hablando acerca de albóndigas suecas. – ¿En serio?

Ella asintió. –Sí, papaya.

Por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro… y luego estallaron de risa. – ¿Quieres saber la mejor parte? –Lincoln preguntó una vez que se repuso.

– ¿Qué?

Lincoln se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. –Eso fue lo que desayuné.

Ella lo alejó mientras él se reía. –Jane, de contabilidad. –dijo Lincoln. –Hmmmm.

–Vete. – dijo Luna.

De vuelta afuera cruzó caminos con Lucy de nuevo, y le dio una nalgada. Ella lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro e hizo su mejor esfuerzo en seguir permaneciendo indiferente. –Hasta luego. –el tic en su ojo y la sonrisa formándose en ambas esquinas de sus labios la traicionaron.

Mucha gente no entendía la relación de él con su familia, ni la de ellos con él, y Lincoln respetaba eso; hace tiempo él también hubiese hecho mala cara al hecho de que un hombre tenga sexo con sus hermanas e hijas, todos ellos viviendo en la misma casa como una especie de culto mormón incestuoso. Pero eso funcionaba para ellos, eran felices y amorosos y más cercanos que la mayoría de las familias. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

En el Jeep tomó un par de bolsas más, ambas eran pesadas, una tenía un bote de leche y el otro un tarro de salsa para pasta, y luego se dirigió a casa.

¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera suficiente amor para todas las mujeres en su casa? Seguramente se preguntan. Pues… él era un hombre apasionado. Aunque algunas veces… los aspectos más físicos de su familia eran los más desafiantes: Seguirle el paso a veinte mujeres puede ser un desafío incluso para un hombre más joven, e incluso había días en los que se arrastraba hasta la cama medio muerto y tan gastado que apenas y podía moverse. Afortunadamente no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que L-

Lincoln tenía un problema: estaba prestando atención a otra cosa cuando debería estar prestando atención a donde iba. En el pasado había chocado con paredes, marcos y señales viales mientras su cerebro estaba en la hora del lunch. Esta vez pisó un limón; hace un momento todo estaba bien, pero al siguiente se encontraba resbalando y cayendo mientras su corazón subía hasta su garganta. Su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos mientras el sonido de caída de las caricaturas de los cuarentas sonaba en sus oídos. Trató de salvarse, pero acabó empeorando las cosas: sus brazos se dispararon hacia adelante, lo cual mandó volando hacia arriba las bolsas mientras él caía. Golpeó el pavimento con su espalda y su cabeza, provocando un sonido seco. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en el que el galón de leche se estrelló contra su cara, y mientras el jugo de vaca salpicaba el pavimento y a él, una buena parte entró a su boca y acabó en su tubo para respirar. Sus tosidos acabaron en un grito agudo mientras un tarro de salsa para pasta se estrellaba sobre sus testículos; el dolor se extendió hacia su estómago, y sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su adolorido paquete.

El repartidor se cubrió la boca. – ¡Ooooh, mierda! –exclamó con una expresión de dolor mientras apretaba sus pernas en un primitivo instinto de protección. Leia miraba boquiabierta y totalmente pálida mientras Lizy apuntaba con el dedo y se reía.

Para añadir limón a la herida, él sería el que tendrá que ir a comprar más leche.

Estúpidos limones.

* * *

Todos tienen un lugar en la vida, aun si esto no es obvio. Tomemos a Lemy Loud por ejemplo. Su lugar era estar sentado una pulgada más alto que su padre, quien actualmente estaba inclinado sobre la mesa mientras sostenía un paquete de chícharos congelados contra su cabeza porque se resbaló con una cascara de banana como un maldito payaso. _No eres tan bueno como papá… amo a papá, no a ti._ Eso fue básicamente lo que Lacy le dijo hoy.

No, eso era una estupidez. Infiel, ¿eh? Dime, ¿a cuantas chicas no les mete el pene regularmente? Veamos: Loan, Liena Lyra, Liby, Lupa, Leia… van seis, sin contar a sus hermanas. ¿Eso no es ser infiel? Oh, lo olvidé, papá es Jesús, así que no hay problema si él lo hace.

Respira profundo, hombre, respira profundo.

En realidad ya no estaba tan enojado por eso; cuando despertó de su siesta, se sentía… bien. No excelente, pero tampoco era el llorón lastimero que era antes. Luego, después de media hora bajó y ahí se encontraba con su… mechón moviéndose con cada paso que daba como la mano de un gay (heeeeeeyyy) y sus malditos dientes de sable. Estaba sentado en el sofá y tooodas sus hijas estaban amontonadas alrededor de él (excepto por Liby y Lacy por alguna razón). _Oh, pobre papi, se cayó y se lastimó su cabeza._ La manera en la que acariciaban su cabeza te hacía pensar que tenía cáncer terminal o algo así. Eso le enfermaba tanto que casi regresa a su cuarto. _Déjenme partirme la cabeza, ¿a quién coño le va a importar? Tal vez a mamá, pero solo a ella._

 _Esa no es la manera en la que un hombre lidia con su ira, hijo,_ podía escuchar a su padre diciéndole eso. ¿Acaso sobarte la cabeza con la guarnición de la cena de mañana lo es?

Oh, ok, olvidé que no pertenezco a esta familia y por eso nadie me quiere. Mantendré mi maldita boca cerrada de ahora en adelante, ¿ok? Todos los demás pueden hablar o quejarse o gemir y no hay problema. Déjame respirar mal y _Eww, que asco es Lemy; oh, ¿aún está aquí? Papá es mejor que él._

Lo entiendo, solo cállate la maldita boca.

Actualmente, tomó una cucharada de maíz y la llevó a su boca. Sabía desabrido y estaba muy líquido. Seguro es el turno de mamá de cocinar; ella era una chef tanto como Tom Cullen era un astrofísico. _L-U-N-A, eso deletrea ¡EUREKA!_ Se mantuvo cabizbajo, pero aun así notaba a sus hermanas alrededor de él, especialmente Lacy, quien estaba sentada junto a papá; realmente no tenía ganas de verla ahora mismo, porque cada que lo hacía el cuchillo se hundía un poco más. No podía evitarlo, y cuando levantó la mirada atrapó a Lacy mirando hacia la nada, con su cabeza descansando en su mano. Ella lo volteó a ver con unos ojos de súplica.

El chico rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su plato. No era consciente de que Lyra y Liby ocasionalmente volteaban a ver hacia él, la última con preocupación y la primera con tristeza.

– ¿Estás bien, Linc? –preguntó Lori mientras comía un poco de puré de papas. _Sí Linc, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una aspirina? ¿Tu uniciclo? ¿Un pañuelo, maldito bastardo?_

Papá asintió lentamente. –Sí. –dijo. –Estoy bien.

Lemy encajó un trozo de pollo con su tenedor y lo llevó a su boca. Volviendo a lo que decía, todos tenemos un lugar en la vida, y luego llegamos a un punto en donde tenemos que ganarlo. Éste es mi lugar, en esta silla, en esta familia, y voy a aceptarlo porque no podemos cambiar nuestro destino. Hombre, no puedes pelear contra el universo, todo lo que puedes hacer es aflojar, morder la almohada y aceptarlo. Tal vez suena un poco drástico, pero es la verdad: he estado peleando por mucho tiempo, pero es como estar atrapado en arenas movedizas… entre más peleas, más te hundes. Yo me di cuenta de eso y me rendí. Al diablo con las mujeres, al diablo mi viejo, al diablo mi madre, al diablo con todo. Voy a cavar un hoyo y atrincherarme ahí hasta el día de mi muerte.

Y no voy a torturarme con esto nunca más. Voy a dejarlo ir.

Inhala, exhala.

Eso.

Ahora, este pollo sabía cómo… como el que esperarías encontrar en la comida de un indigente. Se sentía bien estar satisfecho. ¿Satisfecho de qué? ¿Basura procesada que provoca cáncer? Totalmente, voy a querer una segunda porción. ¿Sabías que un tipo mantuvo una hamburguesa de McDonald's guardada por veinte años y nunca se pudrió? ¡Veinte malditos años! ¿Qué hay en esa cosa, líquido para embalsamar? Escuché que podías tirar cigarrillos ahí, fumarlos, y arrancarte las pelotas.

(¿Por qué no me quiere?)

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy lo que soy, no puedo cambiar eso. Intenté ser un buen tipo, de verdad intenté, pero los buenos tipos acaban de últimos. Así es la naturaleza, no la puedes cambiar: O te adaptas y te vuelves un cretino, o te comerán vivo como si fueras un personaje de fondo en The Walking Dead.

(Te amo)

Dicen que todos miran a su vida como si fuera una película y ellos fueran el personaje principal. Yo no, yo soy un personaje secundario. Eso no es malo, eso creo, ya que soy de los que reciben salario y me pagan la comida. (Oye amigo, ¿esos son caracoles?), es solo que… tú sabes, es lo que es.

(Me muero por tenerte en mis manos)

Hay una cáscara en mi puré de papas. ¿Es esto una broma o algo? Como una mosca en tu Chardonnay. No, espera, eso sí es ironía. ¿Conoces esa canción de Alanis Morissette llamada "Ironía? De todas las cosas que ella menciona ahí como lluvia en tu día de bodas, un aventón gratis cuando ya pagaste, nada de eso es irónico… por lo que esa canción llamada ironía no habla de ironía, ¡lo cual es irónico! Jajajajaja

(Estoy desesperado)

Lemy apretó su puño y levantó la mirada, su cara apuntaba hacia su padre, pero sus ojos miraban a la pared, lejos de él y lejos de todos. "¿Puedo retirarme?

Con ojos entre cerrados y apretando los dientes, papá asintió. –Sí. –dijo con una voz forzada.

Lemy se levantó, tomó su plato y lo llevó a la cocina en donde tiró sus sobras a la basura y el plato lo puso en el fregadero. Su vista recta hacia el frente mientras caminaba por el comedor.

Cuando desapareció, Lacy limpió una lágrima y lanzó una mirada discreta hacia su padre. Culpa y odio empezaron a llenar su cabeza… y entonces se acordó de Lemy cuando lo atrapó mirando hacia ella; el dolor en sus ojos, la agonía en su cara como una máscara… su estómago se revolvió y empezó a sentir que en cualquier momento se iba a enfermar.

Amaba a mucho a papá… pero no de la manera en la que amaba a Lemy. Con papá era pasión ardiente, pero con Lemy… era diferente, como una pequeña pero cálida llama. Ella podía dejar de pensar en papá cuando él estaba en casa, pero no con Lemy.

– ¿Puedo retirarme también? –Liby preguntó desde su lugar al otro lado de la mesa. Su cara estaba pálida y su voz temblante.

Papá asintió. –Sí.

Liby se levantó, llevó su plato a la cocina y luego subió las escaleras. Lacy pasó su tenedor entre su plato de la misma manera en la que Lemy miraba a su desayuno esta mañana: como si fuera una psíquica leyendo lo que dicen las hojas de Té y no gustándole lo que ve. ¿Qué debería hacer? No quería lastimar a papá, pero por otra parte estaba lastimando a Lemy y…

No sabía; se sentía tan confundida y perdida que apenas y podía penar. De pronto se sintió completamente cansada, tan cansada que apenas y podía permanecer sentada.

– ¿Me puedo retirar también? –preguntó con voz tenue.

Papá simplemente asintió.

Llevó su plato a la cocina, tiró la comida (apenas tocada) y lo puso en el fregadero. En su cuarto se deshizo de sus zapatos, se arrastró hasta su cama y abrazó sus rodillas mientras se cubría con la cobija y se desconectaba del resto del mundo.

Cuando Lemy le correspondió el beso en el parque, ella sintió algo… algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo fuerte y ardiente; cada que su lengua se rosaba con la de él llovían chispas en su interior, y cuando él puso su mano en su cabello ella por poco y pierde el equilibrio. Ella sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas cada que papá la besaba, pero no tan fuertes como cuando besó a Lemy.

El acto físico de besar a su hermano, incluso hacer el amor con él, no le molestaba tanto como la emoción tras todo eso. Ella amaba a su padre, pero no estaba enamorada de él. Ella estaba enamorada de Lemy y… no sabía, era algo que no podía razonar; muy dentro de ella sentía que amar a Lemy de la manera que lo hacía estaba mal, y eso… bueno… como dice el dicho: no puedes servir a dos amos. Su corazón estaba en manos de Lemy ahora, y eso era un poco injusto para papá, ¿cierto?

Así está la cosa: ella sabía muy bien que no podría resistir por mucho tiempo. Bien o mal, ella regresaría a Lemy porque era una egoísta y era débil.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y ellas las limpió con la palma de sus manos. Realmente no quería lastimar a su padre, pero bien podría acabar haciendo eso.

* * *

Al otro lado del pasillo, Liby caminaba en círculos alrededor de su habitación, sus manos en sus caderas y una expresión de pensamiento en su cara; labios fruncidos, ojos entrecerrados y mirando hacia el horizonte. Dentro, su pecho le dolía y tenía un nudo en el estómago al tiempo que aceleraba su paso y su respiración se volvía profunda. En la puerta, cerrada para desconectarse del maldito mundo exterior, golpeó el marco tan fuerte que su puño le dolió por un buen rato.

Por supuesto a Lacy le gusta Lemy. ¿Por qué no habría de ser así? Pensé, honestamente pensé que podría tener a Lemy para mi sola, pero, je, ésta es la familia Loud, no puedes tener algo sólo para ti.

Compartirlo.

¡No quería compartirlo!

Comparten a papá.

Eso era diferente; aún con todas las cosas que han hecho juntos, ella no estaba enamorada de su padre. Ella no se veía casándose con él ni teniendo a sus hijos. Ella se veía casándose con Lemy; era algo borroso e indistinto como ver a través de humo y sombras, pero sí, podía verlo. Compartir un hombre que amas está bien… pero ¿compartir al hombre del que estás enamorada? Eso la hacía sentirse extraña… casi al borde del pánico. Si dejaba que ese pensamiento la dominara, acabaría cediendo y llorando otra vez. Hizo sus emociones a un lado y retrocedió un paso. _Piénsalo bien, racionalmente, como lo haría Chica Misteriosa y no Liby Loud._

Respira profundo.

Ok. En palabras de Joe Friday: Sólo los hechos, señorita.

Ella y Lacy amaban al mismo chico… el hecho de que él era su hermano era totalmente irrelevante salvo por el hecho de que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Lacy dijo que de verdad le gustaba, y si se sentía igual a lo que Liby sentía, no iba a simplemente rendirse y abandonar todo. _Oh, ¿también lo amas, hermana? Bueno, para evitar riñas entre familia, lo acepto._ Ha, como no. Habría resentimientos, celos e incluso podrían llegar a los golpes. Tal vez… tal vez deba retroceder.

Solo pensar en eso la hacía sentirse rara. No quería darse por vencido maldita sea, ¡Ella quería a Lemy!

Pero no quería pelear con su hermana.

¿Lemy lo valía?

¡Por supuesto que lo valía! Pero Lacy era su hermana y… es solo un mal escenario. No era la más cercana a ella, pero aun así la amaba y no quería arruinar su relación.

La recompensa valía el riesgo.

¿Cierto?

Imaginó una visión del rostro de Lemy, y su corazón se aceleró.

La respuesta más sensata sería hablar con Lacy para tratar de arreglarlo de alguna forma. Lacy se sentía culpable porque sentía que estaba siendo infiel a papá; Liby no se sentía de la misma manera, así que tenía eso a su favor.

Eso la animó.

Eso es. De verdad le gustaba Lemy pero aún sentía algo por su padre, cosa que Liby podía usar a su favor. Ella esperaba que Lacy se olvidara de Lemy por sí misma, pero si necesitaba ayuda… Liby no estaba en contra de ofrecérsela.

Lemy estaba en la línea después de todo, y Chica Misteriosa, si no es que Liby Loud, era una consecuencialista : El fin justificaba los medios.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, y a planear.

* * *

Lemy colocó el porro entre sus labios, lo encendió y dio una calada; sus pulmones picaban y su garganta empezaba a darle cosquillas. Pensó en el asesino de Scary Movie; esa escena en donde deja de apuñalar adolescentes el tiempo suficiente para fumar un porro. Toma una gran calada y después la suelta. _Esta mierda es buena_. Dijo mientras se reía con sarcasmo e ironía. Ese es el poder de la yerba amigo, puede detener a un asesino en serie.

Dejó salir el humo y se puso de pie. En el estante, tomó un álbum de discos con cubierta de piel y buscó entre las páginas mientras el porro colgaba de su boca. Hoy, veremos los méritos y desméritos de Judas Priest, AC/DC, Metallica y Slipknot.

Esa sí es una clase a la que prestaría atención. Sí existen esas, ¿cierto? Actualmente estaba rascándose el pecho mientras daba otra calada. Pensaba en que hoy en día tienen un montón de clases raras en las escuelas. El único problema era que, una vez que obtienes tu diploma, ¿qué carajos vas a hacer con él? ¿Colgarlo en el refrigerador del sótano de tu madre? Porque ahí es donde vas a terminar viviendo. _Mire, tengo un diploma de artes liberales, ¿Quiere papas con su orden? ¿Quiere que le agrande el paquete?_

¿Alguna vez has visto esa película? Dicen que es un documental, pero una vez leyó que era pura mierda. No es sorprendente que todos tengan una agenda. ¿Se dan cuenta de eso? Católicos, demócratas, escritores de Fanfiction… incluso el no tener una agenda es como un tipo de agenda. Agenda, agenda, agenda. No tiene sentido, ¿cierto?

Cerrando los ojos por el ardor que le causaba el humo sacó un disco del álbum, regresó a la cama y se sentó. _Que mal que el Zenith no tiene bandeja para CD_ , pensó mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar su grabadora. Podía agregarle una, pero nunca antes lo había hecho. Además, sería un dolor en el trasero.

Voy a hacerlo, ¿por qué no? No tengo nada más que hacer. No estoy en ningún equipo, en ningún club, en ninguna pandilla… amigo, doy pena. Debería unirme a los Bloods o algo así. Lemy Loud, alias: Copo de Nieve.

Puso el CD en la bandeja, la cerró y luego presionó PLAY.

La música empezó a salir de las bocinas. Guitarra eléctrica, je. Tal vez es la hierba que me hace imaginar cosas, pero de verdad puedo escuchar la electricidad.

 _They're gonna clean up your looks_ _  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you_

My Chemical Romance, era algo así como un gusto culposo. Al menos esta canción; no conocía nada más de ellos. Él pensaba que eran algo así como una banda emo gay, pero escuchó esa canción en la radio y _Oye, eso no suena mal._

 __ _Because they sleep with a gun_ _  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Apagó el porro y lo arrojó al escritorio. No quiero dormir amigo, sólo quiero… pensar.

Je, soy un desastre. Problemas de papi, como una mujer… que patético, _oh, boo hoo, nadie me quiere._ Debo dejar de hacer eso. Eso ya es viejo… me da dolor de cabeza. No me gusta sentirme así, a nadie le gusta. Quiero decir, si te importa, no puedes hablar en serio, ¿sabes? Como Lupa. Ella tiene este… aire… ya sabes, como si estuviera en contra de ser seria. Yo no, y es como una maldita prisión en este planeta de mierda.

Fuera de bromas, de verdad se siente como si fuera una especie de prisión.

 _Because the drugs never work_ _  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean_

Si, tal vez tengo razones legítimas para estar enojado, pero no puedo dejar que me dominen como lo hicieron en la cena. Jajajajaja. Rio porque eso es algo que de verdad apesta del incesto. La chica que te gusta también es tu hermana, así que tienes que lidiar con dos clases de relación al mismo tiempo, y si te rompe el corazón, no puedes ir a casa y alejarte de ella; la ves en la mesa, en la sala, en la fila para el baño. Siempre está ahí, ¿sabes? Un constante recordatorio de lo que salió mal.

 _They gonna rip up your heads_ _  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

Me doy cuenta de lo jodido que está esto… ya sabes… esto del incesto… pero, no sé, creo que está tan pegado a mí que no puede ser de otra forma. Estoy atraído a mis hermanas y las amo a todas como hermanas y más. Ellas no me corresponden. Esa es mi maldición y tengo que lidiar con ella. No es su culpa: Si alguien no te ama, entonces no te ama, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto excepto seguir con tu vida. Y eso es lo que quiero, de verdad; esta maldita manía de estar enojado y deprimido no es justo para mí ni para ellas. Tampoco es saludable.

 _They said all_ _  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed_

No me siento amado, y tal vez tengo razones para hacerlo, y tal vez no las tengo; tal vez estoy yendo demasiado lejos con esto. Mis hermanas me abrazan, mi madre me abraza, más o menos siento que me aman, pero… yo solo… miro la manera en la que ven a papá, ese maldito brillo en sus ojos y… eso es amor para mí. Considero eso amor. Todas lo miran de esa manera; mis hermanas, mis tías y yo… yo también quiero… también quiero eso. Quiero mirarlas a los ojos y ver cuánto me aman en lugar de tener que adivinar o que me lo diga. _Ah sí, te quiero._ Quiero verlo, amigo, quero sentir el roce de sus manos y sentir sus labios, también… también quiero follarlas. Jajajaja, no tiene sentido negarlo, soy un virgen caliente.

 _So darken your clothes_ _  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me_

Hay más que eso, pero, uh… es una gran parte. Algo así como unos cables enredados. Rojo, azul, amarillo. Algo como eso.

Tal vez.

No lo sé, hombre, sólo sé que necesito enderezar mis pensamientos y dejar de hacerme esto. Yo soy, yo me hago responsable; nada te puede molestar a menos que lo permitas. Sólo mira: Marica. Suena feo, ¿cierto? Pero si lo miras detenidamente, sólo son un montón de símbolos puestos juntos que hemos empoderado. Sí, hay un significado sexual detrás, pero eso es porque la gente así lo ha querido. Lo mismo con perdedor virgen, es lo que quiere significar, no la palabra en sí y…

 _The boys and girls in the clique_ _  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

Lemy giró su cabeza mientras su tren de pensamientos descarrilaba. Hermano, estoy volando. ¿Dónde me quedé? Algo acerca de palabras racistas y dejar que te molesten o algo así. No sé, tal vez estoy lleno de mierda, sólo creo que el poder reside en nosotros, y nada allá afuera puede lastimarte a menos que tú lo permitas. Yo dejé que algo me lastimara, DEJÉ. Eso de perdedor virgen… le di poder, y le di poder a Lacy cuando la dejé que me besara para después aventarme como una basura cualquiera. Pude dejarlo pasar y seguir mi camino, pero dejé que me molestara.

¿Por qué me besó? ¿Siente algo por mí? No lo sé, pero dicen que algunas situaciones hacen que te dejes llevar o algo así, tal vez ella se dejó llevar por la situación. Tal vez se sintió mal, como, una mala hermana para su hermano, y pensó que un beso me ayudaría a pesar de que a ella le gustara o no le gustara.

 _But if you're troubled and hurt_ _  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

No sé, a veces puedes dejarte llevar mientras piensas tonterías. No volveré a hacerlo. Sí, hombre, dolió, pero la vida no se detiene. Rompe tu corazón o rompe tu cabeza, el mundo sigue girando y sentir lástima por ti mismo no va a ayudarte. Tienes que lidiar con eso. No soy el único a quien han lastimado, creo que a todos nos lo han hecho de una manera u otra, y si lo han hecho. La gente va a trabajar, regresan… regresan a casa, se casan y tienen hijos cuando aún aman a esa chica con la que salieron en la preparatoria o piensan en sus sueños rotos. Por lo que he visto, eso se llama adultez.

 _They said all_ _  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed_

Suena feo, ¿cierto? Bueno, también el clima cuando llueve, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Ir al trabajo, sentarte en tu silla y llorar sobre el escritorio? No puedes hacer eso, tienes que seguir porque nada debe detenerte. Detenerse puede sonar tentador, pero no me voy a detener sólo por un estúpido drama adolescente. _Oh, ella me besó y bla, bla, bla… otro tipo._ Jajajajaja. Así es, hermano, es duro. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de matemáticas? ¿Alguien más usó el mismo abrigo que tú? Gollll-eeee, aquí viene los cuatro jinetes.

 _So darken your clothes_ _  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me_

Soy un llorón y un quejumbroso y un pedazo de mierda, pero estoy trabajando en eso porque quiero dejar de serlo.

Quiero ser…

…de verdad duele decir esto, pero…

…quiero ser como papá.

Y no sólo porque mis hermanas lo aman y tienen sexo con él. Algo me dice que se lo ha ganado. Y yo quiero ganármelo también.

Quiero ganarme su amor.


	8. Lemon Time

**Letra de _Boys and Girls_ de _Good Charlotte._**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has despertado frotando tu erección matutina contra la cama? Lemy sí… la mayoría de las veces, y gradualmente despertaría y notaría con pena que literalmente estaba teniendo sexo con su colchón. _Dios, espero que nadie haya visto eso; me haría lucir aún más como un perdedor._

El sábado, como ya ha pasado antes, había iniciado de esa manera: despertó desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente mientras que su cerebro se encendía y sus sentidos regresaban a la vida y… ups, sus caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás contra algo suave, tibio e incluso blando. Las cobijas tapaban únicamente hasta su estómago, por lo que-

Espera un minuto, si estoy acostado sobre mi espalda, ¿Cómo diablos estoy follando el colchón?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, revelando sus alrededores completamente borroso. Algo estaba frente a él; estaba borroso, pero alcanzaba a apreciar algo rosa y amarillo. _¿Qué demonios?_ Parpadeó, y su visión de esclareció; cuando su cerebro procesó el rostro de Leia, se despertó completamente.

–Buenos días. – dijo la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa que le decía a Lemy que no tenía nada bueno entre manos. La rubia lo tenía atrapado, con sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y su entrepierna frotándose contra la de él. La pequeña vestía una bata para dormir color rosa con un moño como si fuera un regalo de navidad ( _ven a abrirme, Lemy_ ). Las palmas de sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho de Lemy al mismo tiempo que sus uñas rosas se posaban suavemente en su piel como espinas. La rubia de coletas estaba inclinada suavemente hacia adelante mientras que un malicioso brillo destellaba en su ojo. Empezó a menear sus caderas mientras que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel del chico, haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda.

Sus rubias coletas se mecían al tiempo que la pequeña se inclinaba más hacia adelante; el corazón de Lemy se aceleró y su garganta se secó como la vagina de una - oh, cierto, ya usé esa.

La chica se inclinó tanto que llegó al punto en el que sus narices se tocaron; Lemy observaba mientras que Leia esbozaba una sonrisa pecaminosa. Su aliento golpeaba sus labios, y él abría la boca para absorberlo, en parte para molestarla, como un adicto con un porro de mala calidad… y en parte porque sus pulmones estaban oprimidos por el peso de la rubia sobre su pecho.

–Hm… no estoy aquí por eso–Leia dijo. Fue entonces cuando Lemy se dio cuenta que sus caderas aún se movían; su cabeza se asomaba mientras se frotaba contra Leia por encima de la sábana, y presumiblemente, sus bragas.

Si es que estuviera usando unas.

Se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse; su pene palpitaba al sentir el peso de la chica y su corazón se aceleraba. Miró a sus grandes ojos azules como un ciervo mirando las luces de un coche, sin poder moverse, hablar o si quera pensar. Ella movió su cabeza y alineó sus labios con los de él, a escasos centímetros de que se tocaran. –Necesito un favor. –Dijo ella en con un susurro. Su aliento llegó hasta la nariz del chico, haciendo que su corazón latiera erráticamente como si estuviera a punto de detenerse. Oh, bueno, pudo haber sido peor… como un prolapso rectal *escalofrío*

– ¿Q-q-qué necesitas? – ahora susurró él.

Ella pasó sus manos sobre su pecho y besó la esquina de sus labios. –Te veré abajo.

Lemy asintió. –O-okay.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa y se levantó sobre él, poniendo su peso una vez más sobre su miembro. Ante esto, Lemy arqueó la espalda y un gemido salió de su garganta. Leia soltó una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus esbeltos dedos sobre su piel como una gatita juguetona, luego movió sus caderas hacia el frente, cubriendo totalmente su bulto. Él casi simultáneamente disparaba su carga y moría… o moría y disparaba su carga. Para parafrasear a Mick Jagger: Puedes hacer que un hombre muerto se corra, Leia.

–Gracias Lemy. – dijo ella dulcemente mientras parpadeaba para resaltar sus largas pestañas. Antes de que Lemy pudiera responder, ella deslizó una pierna sobre él y luego bajó de la cama. El dobladillo de su bata se levantó, dejando al descubierto por unos breves momentos su hermoso trasero.

No estaba usando bragas.

Lemy tragó saliva.

En la puerta, Leia arrojó una sensual mirada sobre su hombro; sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Entonces ella se fue, y él se quedó solo; su pene palpitaba y su respiración era errática. ¿E-eso de verdad pasó? ¿O estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños raros que tengo luego de fumar maría? Se dio vuelta y miró por la ventana; brillantes rayos de sol pasaban a través de las persianas y caían en forma de barras sobre la alfombra. Si se trataba de un sueño, era uno muy realista. Sacó sus piernas de debajo de las sábanas y se inclinó para poner su rostro contra uno de esos rayos de sol; sus ojos inmediatamente se cerraron en reflejo al súbito cambio de iluminación y soltó un quejido. _¡Maldita sea! Okay, estoy despierto._

Se levantó y su pene salió disparado por el hoyo en frente de sus boxers. ¡ _Aquí está la pinche manguera!_ Llegas un poco tarde amigo, si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes habrías conocido a Leia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La noche anterior dije que iba a dar vuelta a la página o algo así, y ¡BOOM! Despierto con Leia encima de él como si fuera un maldito súcubo. Pero oye, por el lado amable, no se hacía esperanzas de que algo interesante ocurriera, así que no estaba tan decepcionado.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

El recuerdo de sus ojos y su sonrisa sugestiva pasó sobre su mente como un exhibicionista abriendo su abrigo frente a una pobre chica. El suave toque de sus labios en la esquina de los de él… el sabor de su aliento… el aroma de su cabello… la manera que ella se frotaba contra su…

…sí, no me voy a torturar de nuevo, mi voluntad es de hierro.

Sí…

Guardó su pistola de vuelta en su funda y caminó hacia el ropero, donde tomó un par de pantalones limpios y se los puso. Luego se puso una playera color púrpura, la cual acentuó con un chaleco gris. En el pecho tenía escrito GOLDBERG, como el luchador.

Luego de amarrar su pañuelo a su frente salió hacia el pasillo; hermanas y tías por montón esperando su turno para orinar. Lemy las ignoró y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. _No las veas, no pienses en ellas, no voy a - Y estoy bajando las escaleras para ver a Leia._

Eso lo hizo detenerse.

Ella dijo que necesitaba un favor.

( _Amigo, eso es sexy_ )

Y yo siempre cedo cada que alguien de la familia necesita ayuda… bueno, casi siempre.

( _Tal vez si le haces ese favor ella te dará algo de acción_ )

Okay, no lo volveré a hacer.

El chico se dio vuelta y caminó escaleras arriba, pero en lugar de eso se dio cuenta que se encontraba caminando en la dirección contraria… hacia la sala. _Por ahí no, idiota, es hacia el otro lado._

Pero sus ojos… sus uñas… ¡maldita sea, no puedo evitarlo!

 _Te mereces lo que sea que te pase hoy_.

Yo sé que no va a pasar nada, hombre… en su mayoría, pero siempre hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza, ¿cierto? Tal vez, pero solo eso, un pequeño rayo. No voy a elevar mis expectativas, solo… voy a ayudar a mi hermana. Soy un buen tipo, ¿recuerdan? Si puedo ayudar a mi hermana Loan a reparar su prehistórico X-Box del 2001, puedo ayudar a Leia… con lo que sea, siempre que no involucre arañas; Lemy no se acerca a las arañas, no importa cuánto te frotes contra su pene o lo mires con tus grandes, hermosos y despampanantes ojos azules.

En el comedor, Leia estaba sentada frente a la mesa vistiendo una falda rosa y un chaleco gris oscuro sobre una camisa blanca, el cuello de la última salía por encima del chaleco como si fueran los setenta. Por alguna razón, Lemy pensaba que eso era sexy; si ella tuviera un permanente como el de Tina Turner, Lemy se correría cada vez que la viera. _*Cantado con la melodía de Me Vine en mis Pantalones* Miré a mi hermana y me vine en mis pantalones._

Hermosa princesa que tengo por hermana… tan rosa… tan femenina… tan cálida y- _cállate ya Lemy, suenas como todo un marica_.

Se sentó frente a ella, y fue entonces que notó a Lizy sentada junto a ella; su cuerpo estaba erguido y su sonrisa era brillante. –Buenos días. – dijo alegremente.

Oh, vamos. Ella es una hermosa niña y la amo demasiado, pero esperaba… ya sabes, estar a solas con Leia.

Una horrible idea pasó por su mente. ¿Qué tal si Leia quería… incluir… a Lizy?

Al diablo, me voy.

Sólo bromeo. Sé para qué me trajo aquí; Leia me está provocando para que le ayude con algo, y ¡oye, funcionó!

–Buenos días. – Lemy dijo. Su mirada iba de Leia a Lizy y de vuelta a Leia. –Uh, ¿me necesitas?

Leia levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva. –Sí. – ella dijo.

Lemy tragó saliva. Con toda esta provocación, esto debe tratarse de un gran favor. Oh Dios, tiene algo que ver con arañas, ¿cierto? Mírala, ese destello en su ojo, esa sonrisa lasciva, su suave y hermoso cuello… _al diablo, nadaría en un mar de arañas por ella._

( _Idiota, te va a decepcionar y nadie más que tú va a tener la culpa_ )

Sostuvo su mirada en ella, y luego la desvió. – ¿Con qué?

–Bueno… voy a abrir un puesto de limonada, y necesito que me ayudes a prepararlo todo. – dijo con una voz dulce voz.

( _Esta perra suena totalmente falsa_ )

–Y, –continuó. –Con… otras cosas.

( _Como tener sexo_ )

Okay, eso lo hizo reír.

– ¿Puesto de limonada, eh?

Leia asintió. –Hm… sí…– dijo con un tono que él sabía que podía significar muchas cosas. Lemy observó sus labios; su erección se había calmado, pero si aún la tuviera de seguro hubiese rugido como un maldito león. Probablemente habría roto sus pantalones y rociado vasca por todas partes también. Se podía ver a sí mismo, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza en un gesto de total locura, su pene moviéndose de un lado al otro como una hebra de césped moviéndose con el viento. ¡ _Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo_!

Él debió haber hecho una cara estúpida, porque Leia e rió y se inclinó hacia la mesa. –Dime Lemy, ¿te gustan los limones?

Lemy encogió uno de sus hombros. –Sí, creo que sí.

–Me gustan los limones. –Dijo Leia mientras mordía su labio inferior. –Me gustan mucho…

Okay, esto es sensual y todo eso, pero ¿qué tienen que ver los limones? Lemy sentía que había un doble sentido en alguna parte, pero hasta donde sabía, los limones eran… limones. No había nada realmente sensual en eso… aunque si Leia quisiera exprimir un limón sobre sus pequeños y hermosos pechos, yo…

–G-genial…– dijo Lemy con una sonrisa estúpida.

–A mí también me gustan los limones. –Dijo Lizy. –Son agrios.

Leia lo miró de nuevo con esa mirada… él no podía hacer más que mirarla. –Tal vez si eres bueno y haces lo que yo diga, tendrás un limón.

¿Está usando la palabra "limones" como una especie de código para sexo?

( _Amigo…)_

Cállate la puta boca. –Okay, claro. Voy a hacer lo que tú quieras. –La poca vergüenza en su voz lo hizo retroceder un poco, ¡pero maldita sea, quiero un limón!

( _No te van a dar n_ -)

–Excelente. –Dijo Leia mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor de la mesa deslizando su mano sobre el mantel. Ella usualmente usaba calcetas púrpuras con su atuendo, pero hoy sus piernas estaban desnudas, y los ojos de Lemy las acariciaban; desde la punta de sus calcetines rosas hasta sus rodillas, justo en el punto donde su falda empieza. Lemy sentía que se hundía en su silla a medida que ella lo miraba mientras se acercaba. Su mirada se desvió hacia su falda, la cual la cubría como debería de ser, maldita sea. –Me alegro de tener un grande y fuerte hermano mayor para ayudarme. –dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro. ¿Lemy se estaba sonrojando? Porque sentía que se estaba sonrojando… como una niña.

Ahora hablamos mi idioma.

( _Te van a recompensar de la misma manera que papá - ¡Whoa! *crash*_ )

Ella mordió su labio inferior y apretó su hombro. Se inclinó, y la suave esencia de su perfume lo envolvió. –De verdad eres fuerte.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. _¡Haz algo ya o déjame en paz!_

–G-gracias.

– ¿Estás listo para poner a trabajar esos músculos?

Él tosió. –Tú s-sabes que sí.

–Sígueme. –dijo Leia. –A mi cuarto.

¡CUARTO!

(* _Suspiro_ *)

–Okay. –Dijo él mientras se levantaba. Leia lo miró una vez más con una de esas miradas seductoras, y entonces deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo hacia abajo. Él la siguió con la mirada, y entonces se dio cuenta que su cara estaba al nivel de su entrepierna. Ella lo veía mientras sonreía, lo que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

( _Calmado, idiota_ )

–Esos pantalones de verdad te lucen bien.

–G-Gracias.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y se puso de pie, arqueando su espalda y levantando su trasero mientras su nariz rosaba su marcado abdomen y su pecho, en donde podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Levantó la mirada para encarar al chico, al tiempo que se paraba en las puntas de sus pies. –Pero se ven aún mejor en el suelo.

Lemy pasó saliva y rió nervioso. –C-C-C-Como tu F-F-Falda.

¿En serio dije eso? Nunca reveles todo tu poder Lemy, por Dios.

Ella se rió y acarició su pecho. –Vamos. Ya quiero empezar.

Yo también, por Dios, yo también.

( _Ella no habla de_ -)

Cállate de una maldita vez, tal vez sí está hablando de eso.

–En seguida volvemos. –Dijo a Lizy con una sonrisa maliciosa. –No vamos a tardar.

–Okay. –Dijo Lizy. –Los esperaré aquí.

Tomando la mano de Lemy, Leia se dio vuelta y lo guió a través de la sala. Las rodillas del chico temblaban y sentía que el suelo temblara como el piso de un Freightliner en medio de una tormenta. Sus ojos fueron desde su nuca hasta su trasero, y luego hasta su espalda. Hombre, su cabeza se sentía ligera, y sentía que sus bolas estaban tan llenas que empezaban a doler. Si, él sabía que iba a acabar timado como cualquier idiota que compra productos de infomerciales, pero, ya saben, dejemos el pesimismo de lado. Siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad de que por una vez, algo salga bien, e incluso si esa posibilidad es del 0.0000001%...

Leia lo llevó hasta su cuarto y ahí lo llevó a un lado de su cama. Lemy dirigió su mirada hacia el mueble; suaves sábanas rosas, almohadas rosas… su suave cabello rubio luciría sexy teñido de rosa.

Leia soltó su mano y se giró para encararlo. –Okay. –Dijo ella mientras pasaba sus manos contra el pecho de Lemy. –Aquí estamos.

–Sí, aquí estamos. –respondió el chico.

Leia sonrió. –Arrodíllate.

– ¿A-A-A-Arrodillarme?

Ella llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y aplicó presión. Sus rodillas, las cuales ya temblaban desde hace rato por poco y ceden, y casi lo hacen caer.

–Hm…–Dijo Leia. –Estas… temblando.

Lemy se encogió de hombros con algo de nervios.

–Agárrate de mis caderas. –Dijo ella, y entonces cambió su cara a una de preocupación. –Así no te caerás.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces: extendió sus manos y tomó sus caderas; eran suaves y tersas, pero también firmes y cálidas, a pesar de estarlas sintiendo a través de la tela de su ropa. La sangre se elevó hasta sus sienes y su pene se puso firme como un recluta frente a su comandante en una vieja película de guerra.

Oh, viejo… mis vías aéreas se están cerrando… ¿Soy alérgico a tocar chicas? Mierda, apuesto a que sí.

–Ahora…–Dijo ella. En su mirada había fuego... un fuego pecaminoso. –De rodillas… Lemy.

Lemy se arrodilló, pero sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los de Leia. Ahora era él quien se encontraba al nivel de su entrepierna, y tal vez era su imaginación jugándole trucos, pero podía olerla de la misma manera que olió a Liena la otra noche; un cálido y oscuro perfume que provocaba espasmos en cada uno de sus músculos.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

 _Paper_ _  
_ _Or plastic_ _  
_ _Don't matter_ _  
_ _She'll have it_

–Ya puedes quitar tus manos. –Dijo Leia con una voz que parecía más un susurro. Él las quitó, pero entonces ella las sujetó mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

 _Vacations and shopping sprees_ _  
_ _These are a few of her favorite things_

Empezó a deslizar lentamente las manos de Lemy hacia abajo, haciendo al castaño sentir la forma y las curvas de sus muslos incluso por encima de la delgada prenda. –Hm… justo así…

Lemy asintió.

Leia quitó sus manos y Lemy deslizó sus manos hacia abajo hasta alcanzar sus piernas desnudas, sus manos temblaron en el mismo instante en el que sus manos tocaron su cálida y suave piel. Leia ronroneó y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Lemy.

 _She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please_ _  
_ _His type of girl always comes with a fee_ _  
_ _Hey now, there's nothing for free_

Sus uñas se clavaron suavemente en su cabeza y Lemy luchaba por regular su respiración. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente la parte posterior de sus muslos mientras que sus pulgares masajeaban levemente el hueso de su cadera… no le importaba cómo se llamaba; en ese momento no tenía pasado ni futuro, todo lo que existía era la chica frente a él: su calor, su cuerpo, su aroma… su todo.

 _Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_ _  
_ _Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny._

Los dedos acariciaron su cabello, haciéndola ahogar un gemido. Sus dedos bajaron lentamente hasta sus rodillas, masajeando la suave piel de la chica hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas. Leia hizo hacia atrás su cabeza y lanzó un gemido. –Oh, Lemy.

 _And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls_ _  
_ _The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris_ _  
_ _Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money._

Lemy alcanzó sus tobillos; estaba tan duro que estaba temblando y estaba tan caliente que estaba sorprendido de que su ropa no se prendiera en llamas.

–Okay, –dijo Leia mientras quitaba su mano del cabello de Lemy. –ahora, hagamos algo diferente.

 _All of these boys, and all of these girls_ _  
_ _Losing their souls in a material world_ _  
_ _All of these boys, and all of these girls_ _  
_ _Losing their souls in a material world_

Leia se inclinó hasta el punto en el que su nariz por poco y tocaba la de Lemy. Sus ojos despedían chispas y sus labios formaban una gran y maliciosa sonrisa.

Lemy recuperó el aliento. –L-Lo que sea. – Dijo. El haría lo que fuera por su princesa, su reina, su diosa, su sexy hermana menor…

–Ve debajo de la cama… y saca la mesa plegable.

 _All of these boys, and all of these girls_ _  
_ _Losing their souls in a material world_ _  
_ _All of these boys, and all of these girls_ _  
_ _Losing their souls in a material world_

El asintió. –E-Está bien.

Leia retrocedió y cruzó los brazos. La forma en que lo veía, con una mirada de superioridad, era realmente sensual: ella era Elena de Troya y él una pobre excusa de soldado afortunado de estar en su presencia. Si ella le dice que se ponga de rodillas y la adore, él lo haría; si le dijera que lamiera sus pies, no dudaría en hacerlo; si le dijera que caminara mil kilómetros sobre el filo de una navaja… hermano, ¿tienes banditas?

Leia levantó sus cejas. –Estoy esperando.

Lemy se colocó pecho tierra junto a la cama y levantó el forro, encontrando la mesa junto a unas cuantas cajas. Levantó la mirada hacia su reina por ayuda (¿esta mesa, su majestad?), y ella asintió arrogantemente –Sí.

 _No puedo creer que de verdad estoy haciendo esto, y no puedo creer que lo esté disfrutando. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_ Tomó la mesa y la sacó, luego miró hacia Leia. –Aquí está.

Ella rió con una voz burlona. –Yo no voy a cargar eso por las escaleras, tú lo harás.

Oh, cierto.

Lemy se levantó, la tomó y la puso bajo su brazo para luego pasar junto a Leia en su camino hacia afuera; los ojos de la chica rápidamente fueron hacia el trasero de Lemy. Ella lo siguió escaleras abajo. –Abre la puerta.

Lemy lo hizo y salió hacia el caluroso día de agosto mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por la luz del sol. Caminó un poco doblado ya que su pene hacía parecer sus pantalones como una tienda de campaña. –Sobre la acera. – Dijo Leia.

Lemy la llevó hasta la banqueta, la dejó en el suelo y se inclinó para desdoblarla. Leia se acercó y observó mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Lemy estaba más que consciente de su presencia; sentía como los ojos de la rubia se posaban sobre él, buscando defectos y encontrándolo indigno… aunque tal vez tenía salvación. Sus ojos miraban sus musculosos brazos mientras estos se doblaban, resaltando la musculatura, lo cual no hizo más que alimentar sus deseos. Ella apretó sus piernas y soltó un pequeño gemido. Jugar con él sería más divertido de lo que creyó.

Cuando Lizy la llamó desde el porche, Leia volteó. –¿Quieres que vaya por las demás cosas?

–Sí. – respondió Leia. La rubia lanzó una mirada furtiva sobre su hombro; Lemy estaba mirando su trasero desde el rabillo del ojo, y ella sonrió. Retrocediendo un poco, se inclinó hacia adelante, el pulgar de su pie derecho presionando sobre el suelo y levantando su planta. –Sácalo todo.

Lemy pasó saliva y se relamió los labios. Su trasero estaba justo ahí, amigo, tan cerca que podía sentir el suave roce de su falda levantada por el viento en su mejilla. Leia retrocedió un paso más, y entonces lo tocó; por el incesante calor que emanaba de ahí, podía deducir que aún no usaba ropa interior.

Su pecho se hundió.

¿Podría dar un vistazo?

Tendría que ser extremadamente cauteloso. O tal vez no, ya que ella prácticamente se le estaba insinuando… y eso lo volvía loco, aunque no lo llevara a ninguna parte. Leia se inclinó aún más. –Y, ¿Lizy?

– ¿Sí?

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era girar su cabeza y levantar un poco su falda… y su trasero estaría al descubierto. Podría tomarla de las caderas y besarlo, moviéndola hasta que alcanzara a besar algo más…

–Asegúrate de traer dos sillas. Una para ti y otra para mí. Lemy no necesitará una; él se sentará en el suelo.

( _Maldita perra_ )

( _Sí, su alteza_ )

Lemy pasó saliva y acercó lentamente su mano hacia la falda, dispuesto a descubrir su trasero cueste lo que cueste, pero entonces Leia se dio media vuelta y retrocedió. Sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras hacía un sonido de asco. –Pensé que te dije que prepararas la mesa.

( _Que se joda tu mesa_ )

( _Me está tratando como basura y lo estoy disfrutando… por Dios, sí que estoy jodido_ )

Parte de él quería levantarse y mandar todo a la mierda, pero él la ignoró. El podría hacerlo si quisiera… pero no quería.

–Lo siento. – dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo.

–Lo siento… ¿qué?

Arrugó sus cejas. –¿Señorita?

–No. – dijo Leia, alargando la respuesta. –Nooo-oooo.

Lemy levantó la mirada hacia ella. – ¿Qué?

Leia lo miró hacia abajo como si fuera un insecto. Usualmente eso lo haría llorar como una perra, pero ahora… viniendo de ella… –Di mi nombre.

– ¿Leia?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –Bien. Ahora apresúrate, el tiempo es dinero.

* * *

En las tempranas horas de la mañana, con tenues indicios del amanecer tiñendo el cielo del este, Lacy Loud hizo una decisión.

Se sentó en su cama como lo ha estado haciendo la mayoría de las noches, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y abrazando sus piernas. Vestía únicamente una camiseta roja que era muy grande para ella, un par de bragas blancas y calcetas. Su cara se veía pálida contra la helada luz de la luna y sus ojos se veían como un par de lagos de reluciente oscuridad. A menudo temblaba como si tuviera frío, y a veces lanzaba un suspiro tan lleno de misterio que nadie excepto por las personas sin corazón lo notarían si lo oyeran. Obviamente era una chica dolida.

Durante su intranquila noche de sueño, soñó cosas que no podía recordar, cosas que causaban un peso en su pecho una vez que despertaba. Trató de ser razonable, de despegarse del problema para poder resolverlo, pero no pudo; estaba tan enredada como un pez en una red, y mientras más pataleara para salir, más se enredaba y más se hundían sus esperanzas.

Cada vez que hacía el amor con su padre, él declaraba su amor por ella, y ella podía verlo en sus ojos: una gran adoración más fuerte que cualquier lazo. Ese amor significaba mucho para ella y siempre ha sido así, aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que el amor que ella sentía por él no era el mismo. Era el mismo amor que una hija siente por su padre y nada más… o eso pensaba ella. Era muy difícil separar tus sentimientos cuando eras hija y al mismo tiempo amante. Ese amor que ella veía… ¿era como su hija o algo más? Si era lo segundo, ¿cómo podría decirle que no siente lo mismo? ¿Cómo decirle que lo que él siente por ella, ella lo siente por Lemy? Lacy no quería lastimarlo de la misma manera que lastimó a Lemy, pero dado que ella se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos ayer, porque besó a su hermano con todo su corazón, alma y pasión, alguien iba a acabar lastimado. Tenía que ser así.

¿Cierto?

¿O estaba equivocada?

Lemy estaba lastimado. ¿Papá acabaría así? ¿O estará de acuerdo con eso?

 _Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, Lace_. Una voz dijo desde adentro de su cabeza. Se escuchaba vagamente como la de su madre, lo cual tenía sentido ya que su madre siempre le daba pláticas motivacionales antes de cada juego. _Corre rápido, golpea fuerte, juega mejor,_ ese era uno de sus mantras, y Lacy hacía lo mejor que podía para ponerlo en práctica en su vida cotidiana. Pero aun cuando le gustaba pensar que era mejor en los deportes que su madre, sabía que no era cierto, y que mamá estaba decepcionada de ella.

De hecho, esa voz falsa de su madre dentro de su cabeza también sonaba decepcionada.

 _Ya seeee, pero ya eché todo a perder y no quiero empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué tal si él se enoja conmigo… o con Lemy?_

Podían pasar un millón de cosas… y casi todas la asustaban.

 _Hazle frente y da la cara, no puedes ser la niña de papi por siempre._

Je, esa era otra cosa que su madre siempre le decía. Algunas veces pensaba que su madre estaba celosa de que pasaba mucho tiempo con papá; la ha atrapado en más de una ocasión espiándolos cuando están acurrucados en el sofá, y el desdén era notable en su cara. Si mamá quería a papá, podía tenerlo. Lacy quería a Lemy. ¿O eso creía? No lo sabía: estaba tan confundida que apenas sabía cuál era el camino correcto… ¿qué tal si no era así? Habría lastimado a papá en vano.

Una y otra vez a lo largo de la tortuosa noche, su mente recordaba lo sucedido en el parque; su mano en la mejilla de Lemy y su corazón latiendo como loco; sus ojos cafés llenos de amor… y tristeza; el lento juntar de sus labios con los de él como si estuvieran unidos por magnetismo; la manera en la que su aliento llenaba su boca y su pecho, tan cálido y fragante; la manera en la que su lengua se movía torpemente con la de ella. Cada vez que iba a ese lugar especial, una banda de acero se enredaba sobre ella y unos afilados dientes la roían desde adentro, y algunas veces era tan fuerte que la hacían doblegarse.

Nunca se sintió de esa manera con papá, ¿Por qué lo sentía con Lemy? Trató y fracasó un millón de veces en encontrar la respuesta mientras la luna seguía su curso, arqueándose desde el cielo nocturno. La luz había cambiado, los rayos blancos pegaban contra la pared se fueron haciendo más tenues hasta que fueron remplazados por la luz del amanecer. Los pájaros empezaron a cantar, y la luz empezó a cambiar desde azul oscuro, pasando por púrpura hasta naranja intenso. Cuando el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado ella tomó su decisión. Iba a hacerle frente y hablar con papá… a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, para bien o para mal.

Pero no quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería.

Pero su corazón había tomado una decisión, y ella no podía resistir la atracción gravitacional; era más sencillo invadir Polonia que disuadir un corazón decidido. El suyo estaba puesto en Lemy, y mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por los pasillos de la casa hacia el baño, resolvió que pronto lo tendría para ella.

¿Qué tan pronto? No podía saberlo; no estaba entusiasmada ante la idea de posiblemente romper el corazón de su padre. Pero Lacy… ya podía escuchar a un ejército de hermanas Lemyfags llenas de odio diciéndole que le rompió el corazón. _¡Ya lo sé! No me lo restrieguen, no era mi intención… Fui débil, ¿está bien? No pensé claramente. Sabía desde el momento en el que lo estaba siguiendo que algo iba a salir mal, el beso no pasó sólo porque sí, pero yo… mi cabeza estaba en las nubes y no fue hasta que lo estaba besando que caí de nuevo a la tierra… me di cuenta que si no me detenía yo iba a recostarme y lo iba a dejar que me tomara, y tú no dejas que alguien te tome cuando ya lo hizo alguien más, ¿cierto?_

En el baño, se deshizo de su ropa, abrió la llave del agua, y luego de ajustar la temperatura se metió a la regadera. Lavó su cuerpo lenta y suavemente, dejando que el agua caliente y el vapor calmaran sus tensos nervios. Su mente empezó a divagar, y por un momento encontró alivio de esos tormentosos pensamientos.

Para cuando terminó, las demás empezaron a hacer una fila en el pasillo. Vistiéndose con las bragas y la playera que usaba para dormir, caminó hacia su habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Captó un rápido movimiento en el rabillo de su ojo, y giró su cabeza justo en el momento en el que Liby desvió la mirada con una expresión amarga. Cuando le contó acerca del beso de Lemy, se levantó y rápidamente se fue de la habitación. Lacy supuso que estaba molesta con ella por haber engañado a papá, y eso la hacía hacer sentir peor.

En su cuarto, se puso un par de shorts de mezclilla y una de sus muchas playeras con el número dos en frente. Ese siempre ha sido su número porque ella era hija de su madre y su madre siempre era la número uno. Sin embargo, en sus momentos más privados sospechaba que su madre pensaba que en realidad ella era la número dos, que nunca sería tan buena como ella.

Y tal vez tenía razón.

En la cocina, tomó una barra energética de la alacena y la comió mientras se recargaba contra la barra. Su mente estaba centrada en Lemy, y en la inevitable "charla" que tendría con papá; su estómago se revolvió y ella suspiró mientras migajas de granola volaban desde su boca hacia el suelo.

Necesitaba alejar su mente de todo eso, y en su experiencia, la mejor manera de alejar tu mente de todo era practicar algún deporte. Americano, Beisbol, Futbol, no importaba cual fuera, con tal de tener tu mente ocupada. Tiró las sobras de la barra energética y salió por la puerta trasera. No escuchó cuando Lizy y Leia entraron al comedor, y para cuando Lemy apareció, su mente estaba perdida en el mundo del Futbol.

* * *

No había nada, absolutamente nada que Liby Loud odiara más que hacer planes muy complejos para luego darse cuenta que tiene un detalle pequeño y crucial, especialmente cuando el detalle era tan obvio, tan innato y estaba a la vista.

Trabajó en ello casi toda la noche, sentada frente a su escritorio junto a la tenue luz de su lámpara mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana; su mentón descansando sobre su palma y su semblante reflejando la tempestad que se desataba en su mente y su corazón. Ocasionalmente golpearía con suavidad su índice contra su mejilla, y dos o tres veces cruzaría una y otra vez sus piernas, pero fuera de eso, se encontraba inmóvil. El inhalar y exhalar de su pecho era el único movimiento en el cuarto, exceptuando el ocasional cambio de posición de Lyra cada dos horas. Pensó y desechó miles de ideas diferentes, investigó y abandonó miles de estrategias, y llegó a la conclusión de que el plan más sencillo era el mejor; manipular la ya existente culpa que sentía Lacy por "engañar" a papá para alejarla de Lemy. Era el mismo concepto que el de encajar una palanca en una fisura ya existente de una puerta que quieres abrir. ¿Cómo lo iba a ejecutar? No estaba segura. Probablemente sería lo mejor si se acercaba a Lacy directamente para hablar: _No estoy enojada contigo, pero no puedo creer que hayas engañado a papá de esa manera. Debes olvidarte a Lemy._

Eso debería ser suficiente para dejarla fuera del juego, pero entonces se preguntó si no estaba yendo muy lejos; Lacy estaba destrozada por lo que sucedió, hacerla sentir aún peor… no era algo que Liby Loud hacía, pero el no tener a Lemy era aún peor. Además, seamos honestos, si esto fuera una competencia amistosa, Lemy elegiría a Lacy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Lacy no era una reina de belleza, pero aun así era bastante hermosa. En cambio ¿qué tenía ella? Unos dientes frontales grandes que la hacían parecer una ardilla y frenos que la hacían parecer saturno. Eso era útil para la Chica Misteriosa: ¿Quién esperaría que una chica con frenos fuera la detective más audaz de la ciudad? Liby también sabía que no era atractiva ni divertida como Lacy. Su hermana tenía esa habilidad de iluminar la habitación entera cuando entraba, Liby no, ella simplemente estaba ahí… como un mueble más.

Eso era lo único con lo que podía contar, después de todo, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y el fin justifica los medios. Se sentiría culpable, pero el dormir en los brazos de Lemy por las noches la ayudaría a superarlo.

Suspiró mientras en su mente se posaba una imagen de ellos dos juntos, abrazados en la cama por la noche, besándose, tocándose, haciendo el amor… eso le causó una sensación de calidez. Ella sería de él, él sería de ella, y entonces podrían vivir felices para siempre, amen.

Sólo que había algo en el interior de su mente, una sensación extraña, como el sonido de las alas de un insecto batiéndose. Si alguna vez te has preguntado si apagaste la estufa antes de salir, entendías como se sentía. Una tenue sensación de inquietud. Había una falla en su lógica… una enorme falla. Si la enviara al mar en ese estado se hundiría, y todo el cargamento se perdería.

Hm… ¿qué podía ser? Lo repasó en su mente una vez más. No era el plan perfecto, pero ningún plan lo es. En lo que a ella le concernía, no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero aun así tenía esa sensación. Tenía que haber algo que aún no estaba vendo.

Hacia el amanecer, sintió como si la respuesta la hubiera goleado. Lacy no era estúpida. Una vez que la viera a ella y Lemy juntos se daría cuenta… y Liby no estaba planeando en mantener su relación como un pequeño secretillo; estaba esperando el poder acurrucarse con él en el sofá y esas cosas.

Está bien. ¿Podía disuadir a Lacy de una manera más sutil?

Presionó a su cerebro, pero no obtuvo nada. ¡Ella era la Chica Misteriosa, carajo! Ella tenía un gran ingenio para hacer un trabajo limpio, ¿por qué no ahora?

Tal parece que habrá una pelea de todas maneras, en ese caso ¿por qué no solo hacer su movimiento? Lacy tuvo su oportunidad ayer y la desperdició, ahora era su turno.

Sólo que había algo que la detenía: Culpa. En su línea de trabajo, debes poder meterte en los zapatos de otros (¿Cómo reaccionaría Dos-Pulgares Johnny? ¿Dónde se escondería?) Durante toda la noche, su corazón y su mente estuvieron trabajando como locos, pero ahora que se había detenido lo suficiente para investigar esa sensación extraña, empezaba a entenderlo. Si fuera ella la que viera a Lacy con Lemy… tomando su mano, besándolo y usando su regazo como almohada… le rompería el corazón; lloraría hasta dormirse todas las noches y actuaría como un zombi todos los días, sabiendo que alguien más tenía lo que ella quería con tanto desespero, que alguien más estaba tan feliz como ella triste.

Entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Compartirlo?

*Suspiro*

Funciona con papá.

Cierto, pero no entendía cómo. Su madre y cada una de sus tías amaban a su padre tanto como ella ama a Lemy (Está bien, tal vez un poco más). Cuando amas a alguien, ¿cómo puedes soportar el verlo con alguien más?

Trató de imaginarse el ver la tristeza en los ojos de Lacy, y su corazón se encogió. Dos días atrás chantajeó a Lemy para que éste la ayudara, y al final, cuando se disculpó, le dijo que cuando se agobiaba demasiado se volvía loca… y era verdad. Bajo la luz del amanecer se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo… volviéndose loca y actuando como una perra egoísta.

 _Pero amo a Lemy._

Lacy también. Vamos, son hermanas, podrán arreglarse.

Bueno… tal vez. Tendrá que pensarlo.

Después, se encontraba esperando en la línea para el baño cuando Lacy salió, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño y casi inaudible gruñido. _¿Por qué tiene que gustarte a ti también? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo para mi sola?_

En la ducha, se puso a pensar acerca de eso con más profundidad. Si Lacy estaba dispuesta a compartir a Lemy, ella también lo haría. No estaría completamente satisfecha, pero sería mejor que romper el corazón de su hermana y causar incomodidad en la casa. Y quién sabe, tal vez la culpa de Lacy combinada con el descubrir que a Liby también le gusta Lemy la haga retroceder por su cuenta.

Eso la animó.

Una vez que terminó, enredó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó hacia su habitación, donde se vistió con su típica falda y blusa sin mangas. Pudo escuchar voces viniendo de la ventana, y fue hacia allá para ver qué estaba pasando: Lemy estaba de rodillas sobre la acera armando una mesa plegable. Leia estaba volteada con dirección hacia la casa mientras hablaba con alguien (¿Lizy?). Estaba inclinada hacia adelante y sus manos estaban en sus caderas en una postura arrogante. Su trasero estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Lemy, y lo bloqueaba de su vista. _Muévete y déjame verlo._

En lugar de moverse, dio media vuelta para bloquear completamente a Lemy –Pensé haberte dicho que prepararas la mesa.

Liby se alejó de la ventana. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de hacer Observación de Lemy (Tal vez más tarde); tenía que encontrar a Lacy y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

La encontró en el patio trasero pateando un balón de futbol, arrastrando sus pies y con la mirada baja. La observó por un rato, tratando de imaginarse el compartir a Lemy con ella. ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Cada una tendría un número específico de días? ¿Podrían tomarlo cada que sientan ganas de acurrucarse o tener sexo?

Hm… lo último no funcionaría muy bien ya que habría envidias. Agendar días para compartirlo parecía ser la mejor idea, aunque aun así no fuera muy de su agrado.

*Suspiro*

Lacy pateó fuertemente la pelota contra la cerca, y ésta rebotó. La castaña bajo la mirada e intentó patearla de nuevo, pero su pie pasó de largo. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Liby caminando hacia ella.

–Necesitamos hablar. –Dijo Liby.

Lacy lo dudó por un momento, y una pequeña sensación de preocupación la invadió. – ¿De qué?

–Lemy.

Lacy bajó la cabeza. –Se lo que vas a decir-

–No es cierto. –Dijo Liby. Caminó hacia los escalones de la puerta trasera y se sentó. Haciendo lo mismo, Liby la siguió y tomo asiento junto a ella.

–Sé que la cagué cuando lo besé. –Dijo Lacy. –Pero…

–También me gusta Lemy.

Lacy la volteó a ver con un movimiento rápido. – ¿Tú qué?

Liby asintió. –También me gusta.

Lacy se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, y luego volvió a bajar su cabeza. –Bueno, esto apesta. –Dijo con un tono de derrota.

Vaya. Liby esperaba que perdiera los estribos; como su madre, Lacy tenía un temperamento especial. –Sí. –Dijo Liby. –Cuando me dijiste ayer, casi lloro. –Se sonrojó ante esa confesión, pero ser honesta y abierta era lo mejor en ese momento.

–Yo quiero llorar en este momento. –Lacy dijo, y de hecho si sonaba de esa manera. Pasó su mano por su cabello y presionó sus palmas contra sus sienes. Respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente. – ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde que acabó la escuela.

–Yo igual. –Dijo Lacy con monotonía. Volteó a ver a Lacy y la miró con una expresión seria. – ¿Eso será un problema?

Hubo un tono de reto en su voz que a Liby no le gustó. Pasó saliva y miró a su hermana a los ojos. –Depende. Primero que nada… ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a intentar algo?

–Claro que sí. –Dijo Lacy, pero entonces desvió la mirada. –Después de hablar con papá.

Liby por poco voltea los ojos. –Okay… ¿estás dispuesta a compartir?

Lacy parpadeó. – ¿Compartir?

En la distancia, un auto se detuvo y una nube pasó frente al sol, convirtiendo momentáneamente la luz de día en oscuridad. –Sí. –Dijo Liby. –Compartir, como lo hacemos con papá.

Lacy comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo. –E-En realidad no.

 _Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprende._ –Yo tampoco quiero, Lace, pero a ambas nos gusta Lemy, y es eso o pelear por él. Yo no quiero llegar a eso… pero lo haré si es necesario. Podemos hacer que esto funcione; no será perfecto pero será mejor a que alguna acabe herida. Yo… yo estaba por tomarlo para mí, pero me di cuenta lo mucho que eso te lastimaría y no pude hacerlo.

La expresión de Lacy se suavizó y desvió la mirada, enfocándola en la cerca. Liby aguantó la respiración en espera de su respuesta: ¿Compartirían, o sería cada una por su cuenta? –Supongo que no será del todo malo. –Dijo Lacy, y Liby dejó salir un suspiro metafórico de alivio. –Mamá y las demás parecen estar bien con eso.

Liby asintió. –Sí, y sólo seremos nosotras dos, así que que será sencillo.

–Está bien. –Dijo Lacy mientras se levantaba. –Aun así necesito hablar con papá. Tal vez tú no lo sientas que esto es engañarlo, pero yo sí, y quiero hacer las cosas bien, si es que puedo.

–Yo no lo veo como infidelidad, él nos tiene a nosotras y a sus hermanas. No sería justo que él espere que seamos fieles a él cuando él no le es fiel a ninguna mujer. Además, dudo que se enoje, ya sabes que él no es… posesivo ni esas cosas.

Papá no era perfecto (nadie lo es), pero no era un hipócrita. Liby estaba casi segura que él aceptaría su relación con Lemy. Si, y solo si, había una.

–Solamente no quiero lastimarlo. Lo amo… pero no de esa manera.

Liby asintió. –Tampoco yo. Yo amo a Lemy, y voy a seguir a mi corazón así a él no le guste. –Volteó a ver a Lacy. – ¿Cuándo hablarás con él?

–Pronto.

–Bien. –Dijo Liby. –Porque yo no quiero esperar tanto.

Lacy suspiró. Ella tampoco.

Ella tampoco.

* * *

 **Vaya que NO es nada sencillo tratar de traducir cosas de doble sentido.**


	9. Juegos

Letra de _Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be por AC/DC (1977)_

Lemy tocó el bolsillo de su chaleco por milésima vez desde que regresó afuera de su "descanso para ir al baño". El porro aún estaba ahí, esperando para ser tomado, puesto entre sus labios y encendido.

Estaba sentado estilo indio al lado de Leia como si fuera su perro leal, y si ella no seguía arrojándole huesos en forma de esas miradas seductoras sobre su hombro, él habría destruido este puesto de limonadas y se hubiera ido hace una hora. No solamente hacía un calor del carajo aquí afuera, sino que él era el que hacía los pedidos a domicilio y el maldito trabajo pesado. En serio, ¿Quién carajos llama al puesto de limonadas de una niña y ordena un pedido a domicilio? ¿Acaso la gente es así de floja? No me sorprende que la gente se vuelva obesa; los ves cortando las paredes de sus apartamentos para llegar a esos sujetos de Kilos Mortales todo el tiempo. Es loco, ¿verdad? Miró hacia su hermana: estaba sentada firme y propiamente atrás de la mesa mientras sus coletas revoloteaban con el viento. Sus ojos se fueron directo hacia sus piernas: su falda descansaba justo por encima de sus rodillas. Tenía tantas ganas de poner su mano sobre su muslo y frotarlo, que sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Aunque, ¿saben qué? Ella me dejó hacerlo hace rato.

Levantó su mano con algo de duda, se detuvo, miró hacia su hermana cautelosamente… y entonces acarició su piel con la palma de su mano. Ella dio un pequeño salto y volteó hacia él, y Lemy retrajo su mano antes de que se la cortaran. – ¿Acaso dije que podías tocarme?

–N-No.

–Entonces no me toques. – dijo como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras.

–Lo siento. – dijo él. ¿Por qué era tan sexy cuando se ponía de ese modo? Tal vez era la carga sin liberar en sus pelotas que nublaba su juicio, pero diablos, él quería que su reina lo pusiera en su lugar; quería que lo obligara a besar sus pies y esas cosas.

En lugar de hacer algo de eso, ella miró hacia el frente, ocasionalmente volteando y hablando con Lizy, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Con cada movimiento, su falda se movía un poco. Lemy imploraba sólo por un vistazo, uno, solo uno. Pero nunca lo tuvo.

Tocó el bolsillo de su chaleco, aún estaba ahí. Tal vez debería…

–Ahora puedes tocarme. – dijo Leia. Lemy la miró; aún veía hacia enfrente mientras sus manos descansaban en la mesa y su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, dándole una apariencia majestuosa. Los ojos de Lemy fueron directo a sus piernas, y Cthulhu despertó de su letargo. _Aún estoy en el juego._ Él se acercó y levantó su mano temblorosa. Leia lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios. –Tócame, Lemy.

Amigo, ¿hay acaso palabras más bellas en este bello lenguaje español? No lo creo. Puso su mano sobre su rodilla, y su amigo hizo su trabajo palpitando y mojándose. Leia ronroneó, y tomando un poco de valor, él guió su mano más arriba en su muslo mientras el suave material de la falda se frotaba contra él. Lemy miró su cara para buscar señales, aunque no podía oír un carajo con toda la sangre que iba hacia sus oídos. Con su mano levantó su falda, y con sus dedos frotó el interior de su pierna. Estaba a centímetros de su vagina, su calor pulsante quemaba su piel como si se tratara de un incendio. ¿Su hermanita estaba caliente? ¿O acaso siempre ha tenido un horno entre las piernas?

Leía sólo se relamió los labios. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos entrecerrados. No me lo creo, hermano, ¡A ella le gusta!

Sé que ya he dicho que su pene estaba más duro de [inserte frase cliché] antes (Llámame Tony "cada noche de lunes es la noche más explosiva en la historia de nuestro deporte" Schiavone), pero esta vez estoy seguro. La piel de su miembro estaba tan tensa que una mueca de dolor se posó en su rostro. Estaba a punto… a punto de romperse, y su pene se volvería un una masa gelatinosa y sangrienta de cartílagos y nervios. A él no le importaba, habría valido la pena.

Entonces sus dedos se encontraron con algo pegajoso y resbaloso en su piel, y su corazón se detuvo. Oh por dios, es… ¿es esto lo que creo que es?

Cuando Leia habló, dijo –Hm… demasiado, Lemy.

¿Huh? ¿Demasiado?

Leia volteó su cabeza y lo miró, como una reina mirando desde su trono a un plebeyo. –Demasiado. – repitió alzando sus cejas.

Suena a que no es suficiente. Unos centímetros más y llegaría a la fuente del calor. Lemy deslizó sus dedos más hacia el fondo.

–Deja de tocarme, Lemy. –dijo en un tono firme pero paciente.

Lemy dejó ir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y quitó su mano tan rápido como… no lo sé, amigo, él realmente no quería quitar su mano. Descansó sus manos sobre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que temblaba; se sentía extraño, como si por su cuerpo pasaran escalofríos y su respiración era corta y pesada. Estaba caliente, en otras palabras, y no tenía idea de cuanto más podría soportarlo; si las cosas seguían así, arrojaría a Leia sobre la mesa y la follaría hasta el cansancio, así ella quisiera o no.

No violes a tu hermana, hombre; ya tienes suficientes razones para odiarte a ti mismo.

Oh, cierto, la calentura está nublando mi juicio. Nunca haría algo como eso, pero hombre, me estoy volviendo loco ahí abajo y siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Me siento como un tren de carga saliéndose de los rieles, y cuando choque, créeme, no será nada bonito. Lo que necesito es levantarme, sacudir la nutria y alejarme de esta pequeña perra malvada por el resto del día.

Lemy levantó la mirada hacia ella. Tan suave, tan linda, tan femenina.

Seh…tal vez después.

Miró sus manos…y entonces recordó. _Toqué a Leia entre las piernas._ Levantó sus dedos a la altura de sus hombros y los estudió detenidamente; brillaban con la luz del sol, el líquido era delgado, translúcido y brillante. Oh…amigo, oh…eso es sexy. Miró discretamente hacia ella para asegurarse que no estaba mirando, entonces los llevó hacia su nariz y aspiró profundo. Su aroma era salvaje y embriagante, como una perra en celo, una rosa, hermosa y perra princesa.

Sin importarle nada en el mundo, se llevó los dedos a la boca. Salado…dulce…su lengua saboreó cada dedo lentamente, absorbiendo el sabor. Cuando Leia habló, Lemy se paralizó.

– ¿Qué te parece mi sabor?

Atrapado.

No le importó; él quería que ella lo viera, quería que ella supiera que él la estaba lamiendo y saboreando. Sacó sus dedos de la boca y se lamió los labios. No pudo verla a los ojos cuando respondió. –Bastante bien.

Leia hizo un hmph en un tono de superioridad. –Lo sé.

Eso fue todo.

Diablos. Esperaba a que dijera algo acerca de saborear un poco más después.

Por un rato se quedó sentado ahí, tratando de calmar a la bestia dentro de sus pantalones y fracasando. Piensa en algo asqueroso…como mamá Jugosa desnuda.

Ugh.

Su sudor brillando en sus rollos de grasa, una gruesa capa de vello corporal, olor a entrepierna podrida y sin lavar, axilas sucias, sus tetas llegandole hasta el estómago y su vello púbico luciendo como Michael Jackson en 1977.

Su amigo se relajó…pero solo un poco.

– ¿Lemy? – Leia lo llamó, haciendo que su corazón se brincara un latido.

¿Sí, mi princesa?

– ¿S-Sí? – Preguntó y la miró.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en una mirada seductora. –Ve adentro y tráenos a Lizy y a mí una barra de chocolate. Tenemos hambre.

–Yo quiero chocolate oscuro. – dijo Lizy.

Leia sonrió. –Y yo quiero el mío con nueces.

Lemy titubeó. ¿ _N-Nueces? Como, ¿mis nueces?_

Amigo, sé que dije que no me haría falsas esperanzas, pero sólo mírala; esos ojos seductores, el líquido entre sus piernas, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas…ella lo quiere, hombre… ¡ella me quiere! Tiene que ser eso. Por Dios, una chica – y tenía que ser Leia - quiere que la haga mía. Mierda, mierda, mierda, respira profundo, inhala, exhala.

–Ahora. – dijo Leia con una voz suave, tenue, desbordándose de deseo…

Lemy se puso de pie. –Okay.

Los ojos de Leia fueron a la entrepierna de Lemy, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Lemy siguió su mirada y, oh, sorpresa, Lemy Jr. está apuntando hacia ti como un dedo índice. Eso quiere decir que le gustas, hermanita. Leia lo miró con una sonrisa presumida de satisfacción. –Tal vez después.

El corazón de Lemy se detuvo y murió.

Ok, no.

¿En serio?

¡Oh por Dios!

–Ahora ve a traerme el chocolate.

– ¡Sí señora!

Leia lo miró mientras se iba, o más bien miró su lindo trasero. Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo frotaba sus muslos, creando una tibia fricción que nublaba su cabeza.

Hmmm. Ella sabía que se iba a prender al jugar con él - siempre lo hacía - pero no de esta manera; sentía que de verdad se estaba derritiendo, y su vagina…ohpordios… estaba empapada. Su plan original era dejarlo colgando al final del día (porque, ¿qué tan sexy es eso?), pero, la manera en la que él la tocó…y la miró…y obedecía cada palabra…y esa erección en sus pantalones…tal vez los planes iban a cambiar.

Tal vez.

Mientras ella esperaba a que su, uhm, hermano regresara, un hombre de traje llegó y se paró frente a la mesa. Echó un vistazo al letrero pegado con cinta en un borde. Sharpie negro sobre cartulina rosa. – ¿Cuánto cuesta? – preguntó como si los precios no estuviesen claros.

–Cinco dólares. – dijo Leia.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos. – ¿Cinco dólares? ¡Esto es un robo!

–Tengo muchas cosas que pagar, – dijo Leia. –Además, le pago a mis empleados el salario mínimo.

Lizy asintió impacientemente, y entonces cuando Leia no estaba viendo, negó con la cabeza. –No es cierto. – susurró.

El hombre se llevó a mano a la barbilla y se puso a pensar. –Aun creo que eso es demasiado para un vaso de limonada.

Leia suspiró. –Está bien, tres con cincuenta.

–Ahora eso es algo que puedo pagar. – dijo el hombre, sacando su billetera.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Leia contó el dinero, la forma en la que se sentía en sus manos incrementó su libido, y luego lo metió en una caja de metal. –Idiota.

Lizy volteó a verla con una mirada de confusión. –Uh… ¿no eres tú la idiota? Le diste la limonada más barata.

–No, soy un genio. Verás, linda, así va la cosa: Ese vaso de limonada valía dos verdes a lo mucho. Subí mucho el precio para que cuando las personas se quejen, yo lo pueda "bajar" a tres con cincuenta. Ellos o van a pensar que están obteniendo un descuentazo, o van a sentir pena porque estoy tan desesperada por vender que lo bajé de precio. – Leia se rió con malicia. –Es el truco más viejo del libro.

En la cocina, Lemy abría y cerraba los estantes en busca del dulce. _¿Dónde mierda están esas barras de chocolate?_ Empezaba a entrar en pánico, porque si salía con las manos vacías, Leia se enojaría y su oportunidad de tener algo con ella se iría por el caño. Con algo de prisa, hizo a un lado una caja de crackers. _Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué acaso no me puede salir algo bien por una vez en la vida?_

Fue ahí cuando las vio. _¡Genial!_ Tomó dos barras y cerró la puerta.

–Oye, hijo.

Lemy se tensó.

De todas las personas con las que quería interactuar, su viejo estaba de último en la lista. Está bien, tal vez John Wayne Gacy era el último (el asesino serial que se vestía de payaso para violar y asesinar chicos), pero papá estaba muy cerca de él. Además, ¿Qué era toda esa mierda de "dejar ir" de la que hablaba anoche?

–Hola. – dijo Lemy sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

– ¿Cómo va todo? – por el sonido que se escuchaba, papá estaba caminando hacia la nevera. La puerta se abrió, y Lemy lanzó una mirada furtiva sobre su hombro; papá tomó una lata de soda, la abrió y luego se giró.

Lemy asintió con algo de incomodidad. –Creo, uh, creo que bien.

Papá tomó un trago y se recargó en la barra. –Que bien. Vi que estabas ayudando a Leia. ¿Están vendiendo limonada?

¿En serio? Hay una chica allá afuera que se está mojando por mí, ¿y tú quieres charlar? Me estás rompiendo las pelotas, ¿cierto? Maldito cretino. Voy a empezar a llamarte "El General Cuckmaster". –Sí, eso creo. No lo sé, no estoy prestando atención a eso.

–Eso es genial. – dijo papá, para después voltear a ver a sus pies. Lemy estaba por irse, pero papá levantó la mirada y lo detuvo. –Esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo más tarde. Ya sabes, solo tú y yo.

Elegiste un muy mal momento para querer pasar tiempo de calidad, viejo. –No puedo. –dijo Lemy. –Debo ayudar a Leia.

–Oh, – dijo papá. Lemy creyó escuchar un tono de decepción en su voz. _¡Ja! ¿Qué se siente estar en los zapatos de otro, puto?_ –Está bien. ¿Tal vez mañana?

–Tal vez.

Lemy se apresuró a salir antes de que su padre tratara de cuckearlo más; en el corto tiempo que estuvo en el clima, olvidó que tan jodidamente caliente estaba afuera. Casi tan caliente como la vagina de Leia.

Hm… Dios, ¿cómo se sentirá alrededor de su pene? Probablemente como sumergirse lentamente en aceite hirviendo. Ya podía escuchar a Leia gimiendo, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y presionando sus caderas contra las de él mientras clava sus uñas sobre su piel y…

¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Siento que estoy a punto de explotar!

Pensando en mamá Jugosa de nuevo, y tratando de ignorar la incómoda sensación pegajosa dentro de sus pantalones y se dirigió hacia la mesa; Leia estaba tomando un billete de cinco dólares de una anciana y asintiendo para agradecerle mientras Lizy vertía limonada sobre un vaso de plástico. La anciana tomó el vaso con su mano temblorosa, sonrió y se fue de ahí. Lemy estaba atrás de Leia ahora; su carpa estaba asíííí de cerca de tocar su brazo. Ella simplemente lo ignoró. – ¿Leia?

Ella volteó hacia Lizy. –Ella fue linda.

Lizy asintió. –Me gustó su bastón, tenía un dragón.

–Por supuesto que te gustó. – Dijo Leia.

¿En serio? No sabía si ofenderse o encenderse. _Ignóreme, su majestad…y luego deme un pase a su cámara real._ Tocó su hombro con una de las barras de chocolate.

–Oye, era genial. – se defendió Lizy.

–No, no lo era. – Leia respondió. –Ahora, si tuviera un signo de dólar…

Una idea golpeó a Lemy. ¿Debería…? Por la manera en que se ha estado comportando, probablemente lo quiere. Y si no es así, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Gritarme y llamarme asqueroso? Eh…está bien si ella lo hace.

Movió sus caderas hacia adelante y picó a Leia en el brazo con su erección. Ella volteó al tiempo que su cabello dorado se mecía, y sus ojos fueron de "él" a él. –Oh, hola Lemy. – dijo ella mientras batía sus pestañas. –No te escuché venir. ¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

Lemy asintió. –Uh, sí. – dijo mientras levantaba las barras de chocolate. –Dos.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Los ojos de Leia eran de un azul profundo y cristalino; un lago al pie de una montaña rocosa que reflejaba el azul del cielo como si fuera vidrio. Sus pupilas eran oscuras y estaban dilatadas, como un lago sin fondo de misterio y oscuridad. –Dámelo. – dijo ella mientras sonreía. Estaba hablando sobre el chocolate…eso creía él.

El chico tragó saliva y les dio los chocolates. Leia lo recibió. –Gracias, Lemy.

–D-De nada.

Se vieron el uno al otro una vez más. Lemy tuvo el mismo sentimiento que tuvo con Lacy ayer…como si estuviese a punto de caer en su mirada.

–Siéntate, Lemy.

Lemy se sentó dónde estaba, y la sonrisa de Leia creció, como si eso la hubiera complacido. Lemy no era tan tonto como mucha gente creía, él sabía que a ella le encantaba tener poder sobre él o algo así, y eso estaba bien, porque por alguna extraña razón, a él también le estaba gustando. Sí amigo, soy un masoquista. Supongo que estoy desarrollando una especie de fetiche. Pude haber sido un tipo normal, pero nooooo, tengo que disfrutar de usar máscaras de cuero y que golpeen mi trasero con una manguera para jardín mientras me dicen cosas obscenas y mi pene está dentro de una de esas bombas de vacío.

Tocó su bolsillo, el porro aún estaba ahí. Se preguntó si Leia quería quemar con él; sus amigos en la escuela dicen que eso prende a las chicas.

Ohhh, pero Leia ya estaba prendida. Ella era una pequeña y sucia princesa. Se veía linda y tierna por fuera, pero suéltenla en su cama y se abalanzará sobre ti como una tigresa al ataque. Ya podía imaginarla corriendo hacia él, tumbándolo sobre el colchón y besándolo con sus hermosos y suaves labios, sus uñas arañando desde su garganta, pasando por su pecho y llegando hasta su cintura. Entonces ella toma sus jeans y los baja lentamente hasta que su pene queda libre para que ella lo atrape con su mano y…

Lemy mordió su nudillo tan fuerte que casi se arranca un pedazo.

– ¿Lemy?

Lemy volteó. Leia rompió una pieza de chocolate y la extendió hacia él. El chico trató de alcanzarla, pero ella retrajo su mano. –No, – dijo ella como un amo a su perro desobediente. –usa tu boca.

–O-Okay.

Lemy se inclinó para tomarlo, pero antes de que pudiera, Leia quitó su mano y se llevó el pedazo de chocolate a la boca mientras leía ligeramente. –No tendrás chocolate. – dijo con un tono de burla. Está bien, de todos modos no quería. Pero usar mi boca para tomarlo de tus manos…hmmm.

–Te compartiré del mío, Lemy. –dijo Lizy. Estaba recargada en su silla mientras lo veía detrás de Leia. Rompió un trozo de chocolate y lo extendió hacia él. –Pero no uses tu boca. –La inocencia con la que lo dijo lo hizo reír un poco. No iba a hacerlo. Extendió su mano y tomó la pieza de chocolate.

–Gracias. – dijo Lemy

–De nada. – dijo Lizy con una sonrisa.

Leia lo miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero desvió la mirada de nuevo. Se llevó la barra de chocolate a la boca, cortó un trozo y lo masticó lentamente. Los ojos de Lemy estaban pegados a las piernas de Leia. Tal vez podría…

Ella lo atrapó extendiendo su mano. –No te permito que me toques ahora mismo, Lemy.

–Okay.

Ella frunció los labios y levantó una ceja. –Okay ¿qué?

–Leia.

–Dilo de nuevo. – dijo ella en voz baja.

Lemy empezaba a ganar confianza: La miró directo a los ojos –Leia. – Chispas de placer recorrieron su espina dorsal mientras que su nombre se sentía como miel tibia en su boca. Sospechaba que si lo decía más veces, se embriagaría como si este fuera un vino fino.

Los ojos de Leia brillaban como llamas a mitad de la noche, y sus mejillas se tiñeron con un hermoso color rojo. –De nuevo.

–Leia.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. –No me toques, Lemy. –dijo calmadamente. –Aún no te lo has ganado.

Lemy asintió.

–Discúlpate.

–Lo siento, Leia.

Ella lo consideró por un minuto, luego asintió. –Te perdono. –dijo para después voltearse. Sus brazos descansaban sobre la mesa mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos. Se veía como una alumna escuchando atentamente lo que decía su profesor, y eso lo hacía querer llevarla al armario del conserje y volverse un animal salvaje.

–Qué asco.

Leia estaba mirando hacia sus dedos con una mirada de horror, estaban llenos de chocolate. –No te preocupes, – dijo Lizy. – tengo toallitas húmedas. –Se volteó para tratar de tomar algo de su bolsillo, pero Leia alzó la mano para decirle que no.

Y miró a Lemy.

Extendió su mano, poniéndola frente a la cara del castaño. –Lámelo.

Los ojos de Lemy se abrieron con sorpresa. – ¿Q-Qué?

–La-me-lo.

Lemy la miró a los ojos, y ella arqueó su ceja como si estuviera esperando. ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿De verdad quiere que lama su mano? Amigo, lo haría totalmente; estoy tan caliente en este momento que no tengo vergüenza. Estoy tan caliente que lamería la mugre de sus pies, o la mierda de su culo…

…okay, no estoy tan caliente, pero comprendes por donde voy. ¿O no? Cuando estoy demasiado caliente, mi mente tiende a nublarse. Cosas que suenan asquerosas cuando estoy normal suenan asombrosas cuando estoy ardiendo, como una chica chupándomela que después me besa con su boca llena de mi semen. _Qué asco, Lemy, eres asqueroso._ Lo sé, pero si ahora mismo Leia tuviera su boca llena de mi semilla, le meteria mi lengua tanto como pudiera y la movería como un tornado. Ya sabes, para asegurarme de no derramar nada y tomar hasta la última gota.

– ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado luciendo como un estúpido o vas a limpiar mi mano? – preguntó Leia tajantemente.

Lemy pasó saliva. Al parecer tendría que limpiar su mano…y disfrutar cada segundo de eso.

Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos, y Leia asintió cortantemente. Okay, uh, supongo que, uh, voy a hacer esto. Tomó la mano de Leia; sus dedos bailando en su muñeca. La acercó a él y la inspeccionó, mirando manchas de chocolate pintaban su piel de porcelana. Pegó su lengua a su mano y la pasó lentamente, como el perro que era. Leia suspiró hermosamente, y su pasión aumentó; sus labios pasaron por su pulgar, y lo llevó a su boca, lamiendo la punta de éste y moviendo sus labios arriba y abajo. Se le ocurrió que esto era como chupar un pene, pero no le importaba; Leia estaba respirando profundamente y su pene lo guiaba como un bastón divino. Se puso de rodillas y soltó su pulgar, para luego hacer lo mismo con los demás dedos, chupandolos y moviéndose al que sigue. El sabor de su piel lo estaba embriagando de pasión.

Empezaba a temblar sobre sus rieles, perdiendo el control y comenzando a jadear. Besó su palma, luego su muñeca. El pulso de Leia aumentaba como loco mientras él iba subiendo con cada beso, haciéndola temblar y gemir con la boca cerrada. Los pantalones de Lemy estaban empapados pero él no se dio cuenta; su cuerpo quemaba con pasión y su mente estaba nublada con una gruesa neblina de lujuria. Podría estar en llamas y no se daría cuenta.

–Ummm, se siente bien. – dijo Leia.

Esto lo hizo tomar valor, y empezó a subir cada vez más sobre su brazo, masajeando sus nudillos con sus dedos.

–Me estas prendiendo, – susurró ella.

–Me e-estás p-prendiendo. – masculló él.

Usó su mano libre para tomarlo del cabello y hacer su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y sus ojos brillaban con una luz cegadora; su pecho bajaba y subía, como si tuviera problemas para controlar su respiración. El la miró, y ella lo miró a él…entonces ella se inclinó hacia en frente y sus labios se fusionaron; sus lenguas bailaban en la boca del otro. Ella colocó sus manos sobre su cara y él colocó las suyas en sus caderas.

Cuando el beso se rompió, ella descansó su frente en la de él, haciendo que su dulce aliento de chocolate inundara su nariz. – ¿Quieres follarme?

Lemy asintió con ansias. _Santa virgen sin pecado concebido, claro que si…_

Ella lo pensó. –Tal vez te deje, si eres un buen chico.

–Haré lo que sea…– dijo Lemy.

Leia se mordió el labio inferior mientras entrecerró los ojos. Lemy la miraba atentamente. _Amigo eso es jodidamente sensual, déjame follarte ahora mismo por favor por favor por favor._

En lugar de eso, ella se sentó recta y con una sonrisa presumida. –Vas a desear nunca haber dicho eso, Lemy Loud.

* * *

Liby se recargó contra el ropero con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de impaciencia en su cara, mientras que Lacy se sentó en el borde de la cama con sus brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas y su mirada baja.

Han estado en el cuarto de Lupa y Lacy por casi una hora. Papá empujaba una máquina cortacésped a lo largo de la cerca, su torso estaba desnudo y usaba unos guantes de jardinería. Liby trató de ignorar su pecho músculos y el sudor que brillaba por el sol. Estaban esperando a que entrara a la casa, así Lacy podía hablar con él acerca de sus sentimientos por Lemy. Pudo haberlo hecho antes, cuando papá apenas estaba por salir a cortar el césped, pero su hermana no estaba lista. Necesitaba animarse primero, y Liby empezaba a molestarse. Si dependiera de ella, tendría a Lemy en la cama en ese maldito momento, haciéndole cosas que no puedo describir aquí porque no son sucias, pero hablaba en serio acerca de eso, y no quería hacer nada para jerarquizar el trato entre ella y Lacy; como símbolo de buena fe, ella aceptó que Lacy fuera primero. _Quiero tomar su primera vez,_ dijo más temprano, _tengo como que... un fetiche por eso._

Liby quería ser su primera vez, pero estaba dispuesta a darle ese honor a Lacy a cambio de ser la que pasará la noche con Lemy. Tomar su virginidad no le interesaba, lo que sí le interesaba era dormir en sus brazos, así sería un trato justo.

Afuera, el sonido del motor de la máquina cortacésped se detuvo, y Liby se asomó por la ventana; papá se limpió el sudor de su frente con la mano y caminó hacia la puerta trasera, quitándose un guante y luego el otro. Liby miró a Lacy sobre su hombro. –Está viniendo.

Aún mirando a sus pies, Lacy asintió ligeramente. Liby frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. –Te digo que te estás preocupando por nada.

Lacy suspiró para después levantar la mirada. –Tal vez.– dijo sin muchas ganas.

Liby se acercó y se inclinó frente a ella, y luego puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Lacy. –El no se va a enojar.– le aseguró. –Seguro que va a decir algo como "Oh, eso es genial cariño, usen protección."Agravó su voz para escucharse más como él, y Lacy no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Liby frotó la rodilla de su hermana. –¿Estás lista?

–No.– dijo Lacy, poniéndose de pie de todas formas.

Liby también se levantó, y se arregló la falda. –Vamos,– dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. –Mientras más temprano terminemos esto, más temprano podremos tener a Lemy.

Lacy sonrió.

Abajo, papá estaba haciéndose un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y sauerkraut. La nariz de Liby instintivamente se retrajo cuando vio este último - ella odiaba esa cosa, y no tenía idea de cómo papá tenía el estómago para soportarlo, eso estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Lacy estaba de brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, temblando levemente. Liby puso su brazo sobre su hombro.

Papá no las escuchó entrar; estaba tarareando una canción mientras disfrutaba de su sándwich. Liby aclaró su garganta, y él miró sobre su hombro hacia ellas. –Hola chicas,–dijo él. –No las escuché entrar, estoy haciendo un sandwich, ¿quieren un poco?

–No.– dijo Liby. –De hecho, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre algo. Algo importante.

Lacy miraba hacia el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras él llevaba su plato a la mesa. –Okay, sentémonos.

En el comedor, Lincoln puso su plato sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Liby y Lacy se sentaron lado a lado frente a él; Lacy hacía un gran esfuerzo por evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Lincoln se dio cuenta de eso; levantó una ceja y volteó a ver a Liby. –¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno...–empezó a hablar Liby. –Tenemos algo que decirte, y Lacy está muy nerviosa.

Papá miró a Lacy. –Lo que sea que es, sabes que puedes decirmelo cariño, no tienes que estar nerviosa.– su voz era suave y relajante, y Liby podía verla haciendo efecto en Lacy como una fuente de calor sobre un cubo de hielo. Levantó la mirada y observó a su papá con una mirada esperanzada. Él sonrió cálidamente y extendió sus manos para tomar las manos de Lacy. La tomó, y sus dedos se entrelazaron. –¿Qué te molesta?– preguntó.

Lacy miró discretamente a Liby para buscar algo de ayuda, y entonces tomó un gran respiro. –A ambas...a ambas nos...nos gusta Lemy.

Las cuatro últimas palabras salieron casi como un susurro; quería deshacerse de ese secreto, como si estuviera arrancando una bandita adhesiva.

Papá levantó una ceja con confusión. –Bueno, eso es natura, el es su herma- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente querían decir. –Oooh, hablan de gustar-gustar.– las miró a ambas, y ellas sólo asintieron: Lacy con miseria y Liby con seguridad.

–¡Eso es genial!– dijo él con orgullo.

Lacy levantó la mirada con total sorpresa. –¿L-Lo es?

–Así es,– dijo papá felizmente. –Estoy muy feliz, estaba esperando que alguna de ustedes se empezara a fijar en él.

Liby cruzó los brazos y miró a su hermana con una cara de "te lo dije." ¿Ves, Lace, te dije que no se enojaría. El es amable, cariñoso, increíble y un tipo razonable. Podré no estar enamorado de él, pero puedo ver porqué las demás sí lo están.

–P-Pensé que te ibas a enojar,– dijo Lacy mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. –Yo...yo lo besé ayer, y pensé que te estaba engañando.

–¿Engañándome?– preguntó Lincoln. –Cariño, tú no...–empezó a decir, y entonces la miró a ella y a Liby. –Chicas, ¿puedo decirles algo?

Ambas asintieron.

Papá respiró profundo. –Cuando tenía once, me enamoré de mis hermanas y ellas de mi. Era algo...extraño, porque ya saben, somos familia, y entonces ellas me tenían que "compartir". Al principio había muchas peleas y muchos celos.– se rió como un anciano pensando un recuerdo de su juventud. –Una vez Lana golpeó a Lola con una llave inglesa en la cara, y Lola la hizo atravesar una puerta giratoria de cristal. Fue como en una película de acción. Oh, y esa vez en la que Lori tenía atrapada a Luan en una llave dormilona y Lynn las tackleó a ambas gritando "¡EL ES MIO!" rió alegremente y se limpió una lágrima del ojo. Liby y Lacy se miraron la una a la otra con confusión.

Reponiéndose un poco, soltó un suspiro. –Fue difícil, pero con el tiempo aprendimos a como resolverlo. Aun ahora, algunas cosas pueden ser difíciles, pero hemos creado algo hermoso. Nuestra relación es mucho más hermosa que si no estuviéramos emparentados, porque nuestro amor romántico está construído sobre una sólida base de amor familiar. Es...es algo asombroso, y siempre he querido que ustedes sintieran lo mismo por su hermano, y que Lemy sienta lo mismo por ustedes. Por mucho tiempo he esperado que esto pase, y ahora que parece que así es, estoy muy feliz y muy orgulloso.– apretó la mano de Lacy y miró a Liby.

–De verdad me gusta,–dijo Lacy. –Me siento...me siento diferente con él a como me siento contigo.– eso último lo dijo con algo de temor, sintiendo que su padre explotaría en cualquier momento.

En lugar de eso, él asintió. –Eso es bueno, cariño, de verdad lo es. Quiero eso, quiero que todas sean felices. ¿Están planeando compartir?–

Liby asintió. –Sí.

–Excelente.– dijo papá. –No va a ser fácil, pero tomaron la decisión correcta, chicas, en serio. Se darán cuenta de eso eventualmente. Sólo espero que se abran a la idea de que puede que haya más chicas que también sientan lo mismo por Lemy.

Lacy lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Uh, bueno, no lo sé.

–Está bien, sólo...tenganlo en mente, es una cosa maravillosa.

Lacy asintió. –O-Okay, lo hare.

Papá sonrió. –¿Eso es todo?

–Sí.– dijo Liby. –Eso creo.

–Excelente.– dijo papá mientras tomaba su sándwich. –Vayan por el chico, después que termine de ayudarle a Leia, por supuesto.

Liby y Lacy se miraron y sonrieron.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, Lyra dejó un vestido negro sobre la cama junto a un brasier de encaje y un set de bragas. Llevó su mano hacia su mentón mientras los observaba.

Ella estaba bastante segura de su apariencia, y sabía que a Lemy le iba a gustar, pero aun así estaba nerviosa; su cuerpo no era perfecto, tenía un poquito de más en su estómago y caderas - no mucho pero lo suficiente para que ella lo notara, especialmente en situaciones donde ella planeaba verse bien y ser tan sexy como fuera posible. No hacía eso muy seguido - ella era relajada y despreocupada como Leia era vanidosa, pero de vez en cuando, la situación lo ameritaba.

Como ahora.

O más bien, luego.

Verán, Lyra tenía este problema: Tenía una visión de túnel. Como su madre, ella tocaba música, y esperaba algún día vivir de ello. Trabajaba duro, practicaba hasta el cansancio, y siempre trataba de mantener sus ojos fijos en el futuro, en la gloriosa luz dorada al final del túnel. Algunas veces eso hacía que se perdiera cosas que sucedían alrededor de ella...como la transición de Lemy de niño a hombre. No fue hasta la semana pasada que ella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que su hermanito no era más un niño. De hecho, fue aquella vez que Lacy lo llamó perdedor virgen y él fue a su habitación enojado. Primero pensó que estaba enojado porque Lacy lo había insultado, pero luego que ella fue a hablar con él, lo vió, y se le ocurrió por primera vez que su hermanito estaba creciendo. Casi tenía trece años, y si él era algo parecido a como ella era a esa edad, probablemente estaba desbordándose de hormonas y deseo, probablemente estaba avergonzado de ser virgen y… wow, probablemente estaba muy caliente. Debe doler.

Ella no estaba enamorada de él, pero lo amaba enormemente como un hermano, y por eso ella planeó entregarle su cuerpo. El día que fueron al río, ella jugó con él para que éste la tomara, pero la cosa era que: ella quería estar cien por ciento segura que él estaba listo. No quería forzarlo a hacer algo en lo que no se sentía listo. Su meta era entregarse a él, y dejarlo que decida qué quería hacer.

No tuvieron sexo.

Por un tiempo ella pensó que aún no estaba listo, pero durante este último par de días ella llegó a la conclusión de que si lo estaba, pero era muy tímido para tomar la iniciativa. El necesitaba algo - una hermana cariñosa - para ayudarlo.

Y esta noche ella iba a serlo.

Una parte de ella aún estaba preocupada de que su actitud no tuviera nada que ver con que estaba caliente y necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión, así que ella iba a realizarle un último examen: iba a desvestirse para él, y si ella veía (o sentía) su excitación, sabría que podía continuar. Ella llevaría a cabo su deber de hermana y lo haría correrse tantas veces como él quisiera, y a partir de ahí, ella estaría disponible cada que pel quisiera. Era lo justo; ella y sus hermanas podían contar con papá cada que sentían el llamado de la naturaleza, y el pobre Lemy no tenía a nadie. Bueno, él la tenía a ella ahora, y si eso era lo que lo molestaba, ella hablaría con las demás para que también lo ayudaran. No creía que les fuera a desagradar la idea; ellas probablemente no se han dado cuenta que Junior ya está en esa edad tampoco (malditas referencias Yankees… a veces podía ser tan mala como Lemy). Y si ellas no podían ayudar a su asombroso hermano pequeño cuando lo necesitara, aun así con todas las veces que él las ayudó, que se jodan, lo hará ella misma.

Ahora, ¿que debía hacer para prepararlo?

Esa era la pregunta.

* * *

El resto del día de Lemy fue más o menos así:

*esa es tu pista, música de rock que solo yo conozco y disfruto*

 _ **Sometimes I think this woman is kinda hot**_

 _ **Sometimes I think this woman is sometimes not**_

Leia cruzó los brazos y lo siguió por detrás mientras él cargaba una caja llena de limones de la cochera. Era jodidamente pesada, su espalda y piernas dolían y sus brazos temblaban. Su cara estaba roja, y tenía una mueca de dolor; aún con el pañuelo en su cabeza, el sudor le caía en los ojos.

–Apresúrate,– exigió Leia. –No sé qué es más lento, si tu cuerpo o tu mente.

Finalmente llegó a la mesa, y soltó la caja con un quejido, se arrodilló y respiró profundamente. _Maldita sea…_

Detrás de él, Leia tarareaba mientras veía la caja de forma pensativa. –Aunque...creo que no necesitaremos estos. Mételos de vuelta.

Lemy suspiró.

 _ **Puts me down, fools me around**_

 _ **What's she doing to me?**_

 _ **Out for satisfaction, any piece of action**_

 _ **That ain't the way it should be**_

–Lemy,– gimió Leia. Estaba sentada frente a la mesa, y él estaba a su lado, ventilando el seco aire de agosto con un trozo de papel y empezando a molestarse. –Estoy caliente.

Vaya que lo estás, es por eso que sigo aquí.

–Vé a la hielera y tráeme un cubo de hielo.

Rodando los ojos, se inclinó y levantó la tapa; latas de refresco y botes de jugos flotaban sobre un mar de hielo y agua fría. Tomó un cubo, cerró la tapa y se lo entregó a Leia. –Uh, no.– dijo ella mientras hacía su cabello hacia enfrente. –Frotalo sobre mi cuello.

El miembro de Lemy palpitó. ¡Okay!

Detrás de ella, puso el cubo de hielo sobre su cuello y empezó a frotarlo lentamente, haciendo que Leia ronroneara. No estaba firme hace unos momentos, pero ahora si que lo estaba. Se inclinó y respiró profundamente por su nariz; el dulce olor del champú hizo que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás. El cubo se derritió pronto, haciendo que su piel brillara con el sol.

No se dio cuenta que la estaba besando hasta que sus labios tocaron su cuello. Deslizó sus dedos en su cabello mientras ella jadeaba al sentir los labios de Lemy sobre su piel; el agua mezclada con su sudor inundaba su boca, y hacía que Leia empezara a suspirar. –¿Acaso dije que podías tocarme?

Su pene se mostraba por debajo de sus pantalones. –No.– dijo sin dejar de besarla.

Leia inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante para darle mejor acceso, masajeando su cabello mientras movía su lengua hacia un lado de su garganta. Se llevó su lóbulo a la boca, y lo masajeó con su lengua. Su pasión lo estaba guiando, y él no tenía fuerza para resistirse. –Hm… Okay, deja de besarme.

–Leia, por favor…

–Dije que dejes de besarme.– dijo ella, esta vez más cortante.

Al borde de las lágrimas, él obedeció a su princesa.

 _ **She needs love, smells out a man**_

 _ **She's gotta see**_

 _ **Pours my beer, licks my ear**_

 _ **Brings out the devil in me**_

 _ **Hell ain't a bad place to be**_

–¡Lo estás haciendo mal!

Actualmente Lemy estaba sentado en el frío concreto del suelo del garaje con una exprimidora frente a él. Ha estado exprimiendo limones por media hora, y no ha obtenido suficiente jugo de estos. Miró sobre su hombro; Leia estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cadera ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, dando como resultado la pose de niña malcriada más sensual que haya visto en su vida. –¿Cómo lo hago?– preguntó él.

–Averígualo.– dijo ella con disgusto. –No eres tan estúpido.

 _ **Spends my money, drinks my booze, stays out every night**_

 _ **And I got to thinking, hey, just a minute, something ain't right**_

 _ **Disillusions and confusion**_

 _ **Make me want to cry**_

 _ **All the same, you lead your games**_

 _ **Tellin' me your lies**_

Lemy puso un plato frente a Leia y uno frente a Lizy. Ambos platos tenían un sándwich (el de Lizy cortado en diagonal y el de Leia en cuatro partes, como ella quería) y papas fritas. –¡Gracias, Lemy!– dijo Lizy y tomó una mitad de su sándwich.

Leia lo miró. –Siéntate.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y abrazó su piernas a su pecho. Esto estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Tal vez debería-

–Lemy.

El chico volteó, y Leia le estaba lanzando una mirada seductora mientras sostenía un trozo de sándwich. Oh, vas a quitarlo cuando le vaya a dar una mordida, ya lo he hecho y ya me lo han hecho.

Aun así él se inclinó hacia adelante, y muy para su sorpresa, ella unió sus labios con los de él, y entonces acarició su mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano; ¿era imaginación suya, o acaso veía afecto en sus ojos?

 _ **Don't mind her playing a demon**_

 _ **As long as it's with me**_

 _ **If this is hell then you could say**_

 _ **It's heavenly**_

 _ **Hell ain't a bad place to be**_

Lemy puso la caja de vuelta en el garaje y regresó a la mesa. Sus músculos se sentían como piedra y estaba bañado de la cabeza a los pies en sudor. Había escuchado alguna vez que en el ejército, los prisioneros eran forzados a cavar un hoyo y luego rellenarlo sólo porque sí. Eso era lo que él estaba haciendo: cargar una caja, ponerla en el suelo y luego regresarla.

En la mesa, Leia estaba hablando con un par de chicas, una morena con lentes, y otra blanca con cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Ambas estaban vestidas igual que Leia - faldas cortas color rosa, piernas desnudas y con un chaleco sobre una camisa. Lemy pasó saliva, ellas eran sexys...pero no tanto como su pequeña diosa.

Cuando él se acercó, Leia lo volteó a ver con una expresión presumida. –Te ves caliente.

Notando que las dos chicas sexys lo estaban mirando, ambas con sonrisas presumidas y mirada desafiante, trató de lucir genial. –Un poco.

Leia sonrió. –Por qué no…¿te quitas la camisa?

Esto tomó a Lemy por sorpresa. –¿M-Mi camisa?

Ella asintió. –Tu camisa.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas mientras reían.

–Estoy bien, no es…

–Hazlo.– Leia ordenó.

Con un suspiro se deshizo del chaleco y lo hizo a un lado, luego se deshizo de su camisa para dejar al descubierto su pecho, sintiendo el aire frío por el sudor. Lo arrojó al suelo y miró a las compañeras de Leia con nerviosismo. Ambas estaban sonrojadas; la blanca se mordía el labio mientras lo violaba con la mirada. Sabes, tal vez debería mandar esto a la mierda y tratar de tener suerte con ella.

–¿Ese es tu hermano?– la chica morena preguntó.

Leia lanzó una mirada arrogante. –Sí. Es un fenómeno.

–Es bastante lindo para ser un fenómeno.– la chica blanca dijo, haciendo que Lemy tosiera.

 _ **Late at night turns down the lights**_

 _ **Closes up on me**_

 _ **Opens my heart, tears it apart**_

 _ **Brings out the devil in me**_

 _ **Hell ain't no bad place to be**_

El sol de la tarde se ocultaba en el este, y el fresco aire del crepúsculo empezaba a arreciar. Leia giró su su silla para quedar frente a él, y él la miraba como un esclavo recién comprado a su nuevo amo, sus manos en los lados y su erección sobresaliendo por debajo de sus pantalones. Ella se inclinó y puso una mano sobre su abdomen desnudo, haciéndolo temblar al sentir el toque. Ella lo miró con fuego en los ojos. –No eres tan repulsivo como creí que serías.

Lemy parpadeó. –Uh, g-gracias.

Leia sonrió con malicia mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su pecho, haciéndolo temblar con el suave toque de su piel contra la de él. Ella rió un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior, retirando su mano y usando su índice para indicarle que se acercara. Lemy se inclinó mientras ella se sentó. –Bésame.– le ordenó.

Con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, Lemy se hizo hacia adelante y conectó sus labios con los de ella en una lenta pero apasionada coreografía.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho de nuevo...y lo empujó. –Está bien.– dijo ella mientras se volteaba. –Empieza a guardar todo, estoy lista para entrar– dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

 _ **I said**_

 _ **Hell ain't a bad place to be**_

 _ **Hell ain't a bad place to be**_

 _ **Ain't a bad place to be**_

Y al final, no lo era.

Era un lugar asombroso.

* * *

El día de Liby y Lacy fue así: Lacy pateaba felizmente una pelota de fútbol en el patio trasero mientras Liby terminaba sus formas de la IRS que no pudo terminar ayer. Luego de hablar con papá sobre Lemy, Lacy se sintió mucho, mucho mejor, y a decir verdad, también Liby. Había aceptado compartirlo sólo para evitar problemas con su hermana (todo buen detective sabe que no debe cagar donde come), pero luego de digerir las palabras de su padre, ella estaba algo ansiosa de hacerlo. No estaba completamente abierta a la idea de compartirlo con las demás, pero realmente no quería pelear con otras cinco o seis o más chicas por pasar tiempo con Lemy. Lo mismo pasaba con papá, y era algo horrible: Lupa y Loan lo tendrían todo el día para ellas, y él apenas y tendría tiempo para alguna de las otras. Ella podía soportarlo porque él era papá, pero ahora era por Lemy...su Lemy, y hasta donde ella sabía, mientras menos, mejor.

Terminar el papeleo de la IRS tomó más tiempo del esperado gracias a que su mente seguía desviándose hacia Lemy, y alguna que otra vez, ella se apoyaría sobre su escritorio para verlo; el puesto de limonada estaba a la izquierda, y si ella se paraba de puntitas, podía verlo. Por la mayoría del tiempo, él permanecía sentado en el suelo, pero ahora ella lo podía ver cargando algo y montando su bici para entregar los pedidos. ¿Qué tanto falta para que Leia lo deje libre? Ella realmente quería sentarse con él y ver si estaba de acuerdo con que ella y Lacy lo amaran. Esperaba que sí, porque sería una pena haber ido tan lejos sólo para ser devuelto a primera base. Sería aún peor si rechazara a alguna de ellas pero aceptara a la otra. Si ella fuera rechazada, eso le rompería...la rompería totalmente. Y si rechazara a Lacy, estaría tan enojada que no sería capaz de disfrutarlo totalmente…al menos por un buen rato.

Okay, no es momento de preocuparse por eso. Preocúpate por estas formas.

Y eso hizo. Una hora después, terminó la última y se dejó caer en su silla. Vaya, finalmente.

Se levantó, se apoyó sobre el escritorio y miró por la ventana. Lemy estaba sentado en el suelo, aun sin ser libre. Hm… ¿tal vez algo de TV?

Okay.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que la sala estaba vacía, excepto por Lacy, quien estaba prácticamente acostada sobre el sofá con sus pies sobre la mesita de café y su pelota de fútbol sobre su estómago. Levantó su mirada cuando Liby se sentó junto a ella, y ambas asintieron a la otra. –¿Lemy aún está ayudando a Leia?– preguntó Lacy.

Liby asintió. –Síp.– dijo con un tono que denotaba impaciencia.

En la TV, un par de policías perseguían a un maleante por un callejón. Por la manera que la cámara se movía, Liby supuso que estaba viendo Cops. Ella apareció en un episodio de Cops una vez: estaba trabajando en un caso cuando su trabajo fue arruinado por un par de policías. Podías verla en el fondo, parada junto a su bicicleta y enojada porque ahora resolver el caso tomaría más tiempo de lo planeado; no puedes seguir a alguien cuando están bajo los reflectores, tendrás que esperar.

Como sea, Lacy suspiró. –Realmente tengo miedo de decírselo.– dijo la castaña con su mirada aún en la pantalla.

Liby asintió. –Yo también tengo algo de miedo.– comentó. –Sí él escoge sólo una de nosotras...y esa eres tú...y-yo lo aceptaré.– Esas palabras le valieron un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar.

Lacy la miró con una expresión de dolor, y luego desvió la mirada. No dijo nada más por un buen rato. –Yo también.– dijo finalmente.

–Yo-– intentó decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta, sonaba como un policía con una orden de arresto, y Liby sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, ella había estado antes con decenas de policías arrestando gente. Cuando se levantó, Lacy le ganó y se dirigió a la puerta con un suspiro.

No mentía cuando le dijo a Liby que tenía miedo, pero sí omitió algo: un "mucho". Se sentía como si se fuera a enfermar, y cada momento que ella sentía que se aproximaba a Lemy se sentía como una eternidad. Estaba a punto de ir por él y tomarlo, y si a Leia no le gustaba, pues que pena.

Poniendo su mano sobre la perilla, la giró y abrió la puerta.

Cuando vio de quién se trataba, entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Dónde está el cara de verga?– preguntó Jugosa. Vestía ropa de ejercicio morada, la sudadera se hacía hacia arriba, revelando su hinchado y estriado estómago. Llevó uno de sus dedos de salchicha hacia la caverna que tenía por ombligo, de ahí sacó un poco de algodón púrpura que luego tiró al suelo. Manchas oscuras de sudor se extendían por debajo de sus brazos y gotas del mismo resbalaban por su cara. Manchas naranjas - probablemente de Cheetos - adornaban el vello de su labio superior, y sus ojos brillaban con una luz obscena. Una pequeña brisa llevó su aroma y lo golpeó contra la cara de Lacy: halitosis, podredumbre, transpiración, y el nauseabundo olor de axilas sucias.

–¿Qué carajos quieres?– gruñó Lacy como si no lo supiera ya. Quería a Lemy...su Lemy, y el de Liby.

–Estoy aquí para hacerlo hombre.– respondió Jugosa. –¿Dónde está? Se la voy a chupar tan fuerte que lo enviaré al paraíso.

Rabia pura burbujeaba en el pecho de Lacy ante el pensamiento de esta...cosa...tocando a su hermano. –Saca tu culo gordo de mi vista, a menos que quieras una nariz rota.

Jugosa abrió los ojos como platos para después apuntarla con el dedo, causando que la grasa de su cuello empezara a bailar como gelatina. –Oh, no acabas de decirle eso a mamá Jugosa.

–Sí lo hice.– Lacy respondió. –Aléjate de Lemy, él no te quiere.– Con eso, Lacy cerró la puerta y regresó al sofá, sus puños apretados y apretaba los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa horrible...sucia...mujer a venir aquí? Tenía suerte que no le reventó la nariz.

Liby estaba sentada ahí, sus manos estaban sobre sus piernas y una mirada algo triste en su rostro. –¿Quién era esa?– preguntó mientras que Lacy se dejaba caer junto a ella.

–Una chica gorda que está enamorada de Lemy.– respondió. Le contó a su hermana ayer, y la cara de Liby paso de una de confusión a una de enojo. –Si regresa aquí, la voy a dejar noqueada en el suelo.– dijo para después arrebatar el control de la mesa para café. Se volvió a sentar y cambió de canal, presionando el botón con enojo. Estuvo recorriendo los canales una docena de veces durante media hora mientras refunfuñaba. Al final, dejó el control al lado y se levantó. –Voy al parque, necesito quemar algo de energía.

–Voy contigo.– dijo Liby mientras se levantaba. –Si me quedo esperando aquí, me voy a volver loca.

Mientras Lacy iba por su balón al patio trasero, Liby subió las escaleras, tomó su arma de la caja fuerte, la arrojó a su mochila y se la colgó sobre el hombro. Su Ruger era como American Express: Nunca salía sin ella. Una vez cometió ese error, y acabó abriéndose camino a través de varios maleantes con un trozo de madera. ¿Alguna vez has golpeado en la cabeza a alguien con un bloque de madera de 2x4? Sientes una dolorosa vibración a través de tu brazo, y luego de hacerlo quince o dieciséis veces, acabas tan adolorido que apenas lo puedes mover. Aunque es mejor que usar un tubo de PVC; ya lo ha hecho un par de veces...y le tomaba años romper un cráneo con esa cosa.

Abajo se topó con Lacy, y juntas fueron a la cochera a través de la puerta de la cocina. –¿Alguna vez has jugado fútbol?– preguntó Lacy mientras tomaba su bici.

–En realidad no.– dijo Liby mientras ella tomaba la suya. Era rosa y femenina con bolsas en la parte trasera. Dentro de estas había un arsenal de equipo y accesorios. Algunos de ellos legales, otros no.

–Yo te enseñaré.– dijo Lacy mientras montaba su bici. Era roja con el manubrio blanco. La castaña sonrió conspiranoicamente. –Ya que vamos a ser hermanas-esposas.

Liby se rió, y subió a su bici. –¿Qué tal si nos llamamos algo diferente?

–¿Cómo qué?– preguntó Lacy.

Liby lo pensó por un momento. –No lo sé, ¿El Clan Loud?

Ahora estaban pedaleando en la calle, con Lacy a la cabeza. El puesto de Limonada estaba a su izquierda, y Liby lo miró mientras pasaban. Lemy estaba sentado en el suelo mientras miraba a Leia, quien estaba sentada en una silla. Leia lo miró, y el fuego en los ojos de la rubia hizo que el estómago de Liby se encogiera. Oh no, ¿ya hay otra?

Suspiro. Ya saben lo que dicen: Dos es compañía, tres son multitud...cuatro es un harem.

Una cuadra al norte de la casa, llegaron a una intersección llena. Lacy frenó, y Liby llegó a donde estaba ella. Pensó en decirle que Leia le estaba haciendo ojitos a Lemy, pero era mejor no mencionarlo.

La luz cambió y ambas cruzaron la calle, con Lacy yendo a la cabeza de nuevo. Más adelante, una línea de árboles adornaban la acera, junto a las casas viejas con fachadas de ladrillo y la clásica forma de A en el techo. Un hombre en shorts y una playera polo amarilla empujaba una máquina cortacésped a lo largo de su patio, y el olor de césped recién cortado inundó la nariz de Liby. Ella amaba el verano, y le entristecía el saber que estaba llegando a su fin: en solo unas pocas semanas volvería a la escuela, los días se harían más cortos y el frío del otoño empezaría a hacerse notar. A ella le gustaba el otoño, pero el verano era mejor.

Lacy estaba ya lejos aproximándose a una intersección, mientras que Liby mantenía un paso estable, no había necesidad de apresurarse.

Lacy se detuvo en la intersección...y entonces una van negra apareció y frenó en seco junto a ella. La puerta corrediza se abrió, y antes de que Liby pudiera registrar qué estaba pasando, Lacy fue metida ahí a la fuerza. –¡Oye!– la pequeña deportista gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse.

Volviendo a sus sentidos, Liby empezó a pedalear pero ya era muy tarde; la van se fue quemando llanta.

El corazón de Liby cayó hasta su estómago, alguien había abducido a Lacy…¡Alguien había secuestrado a su hermanita!

El pánico se apoderó de ella...y entonces Chica Misteriosa hizo acto de aparición: su corazón que latía como loco se relajó, su respiración se estabilizó, y

* * *

su mente cambiaba carriles instantáneamente como un automóvil en una autopista. Ya no era una simple chica yendo al parque, ahora era una super detective.

A contraviento, se dió vuelta y cruzó la calle. En la acera, yendo por la calle donde se había ido la van, la vio aproximándose a una luz roja. Apoyándose en el manubrio para reducir la resistencia del viento, empezó a pedalear más rápido. Cuando estaba aproximándose, desaceleró y quitó una mano del manubrio para llevarla a la bolsa que tenía a su izquierda. Vamos, vamos ¡vamos! Sus dedos tomaron algo y Liby lo sacó. Un arma de plástico con una línea roja por los lados. ¡Sí!

La luz cambió, y el corazón de Liby se aceleró. Conduciendo con una mano, trató de seguirle el paso lo mejor que pudo: estaba lejos, pero no demasiado. Levantó el arma, apuntó a través de la mira, y jaló el gatillo. Un dispositivo no más grande que un tic-tac salió disparado y se pegó en la oxidada defensa trasera. ¡Ja!

Metió de nuevo el arma en la bolsa mientras la van giraba en la esquina y desaparecía. Sacó su teléfono y abrió un mapa de Royal Woods: la van aparecía como un punto rojo parpadeante dirigiéndose al noroeste en la calle Pine. Liby giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y aceleró a la mitad de Morris, una calle estrecha en medio de un montón de casas de clase media-baja, luego cortó por la izquierda a través del patio de alguien para finalmente llegar a la calle Pine. La van estaba girando en la calle Rosedale, entrando a la zona industrial de Royal Woods; grandes chimeneas viejas se levantaban como huesos de una criatura prehistórica, y grandes fábricas abandonadas eran rodeadas por cercas de alambre oxidado a lo largo de toda la calle. Miró la pantalla al mismo tiempo que la van se detenía dos cuadras al norte.

Chica Misteriosa sonrió.

Los tengo, malditos cerdos hijos de puta secuestra hermanas; preparen sus culos para el dolor.

Porque aquí viene.

* * *

 **Había olvidado lo cansado que es traducir este fic, pero también es divertido.**

 **Estoy ansioso de publicar el siguiente.**


End file.
